Creatures of the Night
by skca54
Summary: The criminals of San Diego have a new predator that hunts out of the darkness. Those demons protect those who cannot fight for themselves and they prey on those who have no thought but for themselves. If you break the law in San Diego, you will be devoured by those beings that come out of the darkness. Part of my Forsaken Universe. Aligns with chapters 297-300 of Forsaken onwards.
1. Demons

**Author's Note:** _This will be my twenty-ninth story. It is an offshoot from a 'one-shot'. The backstory can be found in_ _ **Chapter 3:**_ _ **A New Future**_ _of my other story:_ _ **The Trials of Kick-Ass and Hit Girl**_ _. This story is a part of my_ **Forsaken Universe** _._

 ** _Synopsis:_** _Guinevere Murdoch is an assassin, trained since she was eight-years-old to do the bidding of a shadowy offshoot of the CIA. After being posted to London, England, the organisation that created her was destroyed, leaving her alone. After contacting her only remaining family, she travelled to the United States of America, and San Diego to find her Aunt and Uncle murdered during a home invasion. Her cousin, Juno Saunders, was raped and would have been killed were it not for Guinevere and her skills. After rescuing Juno and taking her under her wing, Guinevere took it upon herself to do what the San Diego Police Department, could not, and she sought to track down those responsible for a spate of home invasions, including that which took Juno's parents._

 _Guinevere is a few months past her fifteenth birthday, while Juno is almost thirteen._

* * *

 ** _Six weeks later  
Wednesday, 6_** ** _th_** ** _July, 2016_**

 ** _San Diego, California  
United States of America_**

A certain girl was getting a little full of herself.

"You know, Guinny. . ."

"What have I told you about calling me that?"

"You know, Guinny. . ."

Guinevere growled at the annoyingly cheeky twelve-year-old who just smirked as she continued to speak.

". . . there is a silver lining to all this."

"What the devil could that be?" Guinevere replied, genuinely at a loss to see any silver lining that could be attributed to a double murder.

"No school!" Juno replied with a smile a mile wide.

Juno's smile faltered as Guinevere smirked. Juno had learnt to recognise certain expressions over the past few weeks and the current expression was worrying.

"You may not be going to a mainstream school, Juno, but you _will_ be going to school."

The smile vanished completely.

"What!"

"From Monday, we will be starting a new regime – no more Disney Channel, no more lazy Juno."

"I've been running around, almost every day, doing dozens of push-ups, and God only knows what else," Juno blustered.

"Monday to Friday, you will do a minimum of five hours' schoolwork, plus one hour of physical exercise. On Saturdays, you will do a minimum of two hours' schoolwork, plus two hours of physical exercise. You can have Sundays off."

The glare that Guinevere received from the twelve-year-old, blond-haired young girl, was anything but friendly.

"Once we get some more funds, we'll buy a safe haven, and then we can start training you with weapons – firearms and knives. . ."

"Aren't knives dangerous?"

"That's generally the idea – you stick the point up inside the ribcage and twist, or you slit their throat, or you. . ."

"Okay – I get the idea, you creepy Brit."

* * *

Over the previous six weeks, a lot had happened.

Aside from Juno starting her intensive physical training regime, Guinevere had been learning the streets of San Diego, with the help of the native twelve-year-old. However, to do that properly, Genevieve needed some transport, so, at the beginning of June, Guinevere, with the help of some fake documentation, was able to acquire her motorcycle driving licence. With that, in her hands, she was then able to make her way to the nearest Honda PowerSports Dealer where she was able to acquire a nearly-new 2015 Honda Interceptor in Pearl White. Along with the motorcycle, she had obtained, amongst other things, a set of light-grey leathers, some boots, a pair of gauntlets, and a Scorpion EXO-510 Air Xena helmet in white pink.

As the fifteen-year-old cruised down North Harbor Drive on her new wheels, she could not resist smiling. It was the happiest she had felt in a long, long time. All her worries vanished from her mind as she crept up past forty miles per hour and resisted the temptation to push the speedometer past seventy. Guinevere had been riding motorcycles, at an advanced level, for four years. She had first ridden a motorcycle when she was seven, way before she was taken as a soon-to-be _Predator_. Those skills had been picked up upon, by her ever-vigilant instructors, when she was eleven and she had then been put through an advanced class to improve her skills.

She wanted the ride to last forever, but she knew it had to end, so, almost an hour later she had pulled up at the apartment.

..._...

"Holy, crap!"

Juno was amazed when she saw the white motorcycle, then she frowned.

"You expecting _me_ to ride on that death-trap?"

"Do you want to?" Guinevere asked.

The smile on Juno's face spread from side to side. Guinevere pulled out several items from the motorcycle's side-mounted panniers and her backpack. Within ten minutes, Juno was kitted out in a set of sky blue and light grey motorcycle leathers, with gauntlets and black boots. Her eyes went wide as she was handed the Icon Airmada Sweet Dreams motorcycle helmet in pink.

After showing Juno how to operate the intercom system which was built into the helmet, Guinevere then explained how Juno was to mount the motorcycle without sending it crashing down to the ground. Next came the ride of Juno's young life!

..._...

"Do you have to scream _every_ time we go around a bend?"

"This is _so_ awesome!"

"Fucking Yanks!"

"This is _so_ cool – I've never been on a motorcycle before and . . . the acceleration is like nothing I've ever felt . . . can I go with you whenever you go out . . . please . . ."

It had been non-stop chatter, going on for forty minutes, and Guinevere was beginning to regret the intercom system. . .

"Do you ever stop to take a breath?"

"Not really," Juno replied. "At first I was scared about riding this bike – but I feel safe when I'm with you, Guinny."

"Why do you insist on calling me that?"

"Guinevere is one hell of a mouthful, don't ya think?"

Guinevere just growled in response as she executed a sweeping turn and headed back towards the apartment.

* * *

A couple of weeks after the motorcycle had arrived on the scene, a delivery arrived for Guinevere. The address – or rather, the location – for the delivery was just off Old Sea World Drive and the time was to be eleven, on the Tuesday night.

"Juno. Tonight should be a straight forward pickup – only, I don't like to take risks and I plan for the unexpected. You will follow _every_ instruction I give you – _immediately_!"

"Will it be dangerous?"

"I hope not. . ."

..._...

They left the apartment at nine, that evening, and headed down I-8. The delivery was one of six that Guinevere had arranged before she had left the UK, weeks before. The content of the deliveries was well over one hundred percent illegal, but the couriers knew their business and they were able to bypass the usual security checks. Guinevere did not trust anybody – not even Juno. She definitely did not trust the couriers, and as such, she had come prepared. As such, two small purchases had been made, not to mention that some subterfuge had been undertaken on her part.

It was very dark as they pulled off Friars Road. A short distance off the main route, Guinevere stopped a dozen yards from a parked SUV. She shut off her lights and then flashed the headlight three times. A corresponding three flashes were returned from the SUV.

"Stay here and remember my instructions," Guinevere ordered as she climbed off the Honda, leaving Juno still sitting on the back of the machine and her helmet in place.

A lone man climbed out of the SUV and he removed a large backpack from the rear of the vehicle. He placed the backpack on the ground.

"You have my fee?"

"It's pre-paid, asshole!" Guinevere growled back in her American guise.

"I think I need a bonus for such dangerous work . . . a thousand bucks, or no package."

With that proclamation, two more men stepped out of the SUV – both were armed; one with an UZI.

"Search her!" the courier ordered.

While the man with the UZI provided cover, the other man stepped forwards and he roughly ran his hands over Guinevere's body. He retrieved a small pistol from the small of Guinevere's back, but as his hands passed close to Guinevere's crotch, she kneed the brute in the face.

"Enough of this fucking crap!" she growled as the man with the UZI braced up.

"A thousand bucks, or no package," the courier repeated, ignoring his fallen man who was struggling back to his feet. He saw no danger – the girl was now unarmed.

"Let me see what I have. . ." Guinevere replied as she slowly headed back to her motorcycle and Juno. She was watched the entire way.

"Sorry about this – close your eyes, honey. . ." Guinevere said slowly as she reached into the back of Juno's leather trousers and pulled out a second SIG Sauer P938 Micro-Compact pistol, keeping it low and out of sight of the men.

Juno did exactly as she was told; she closed her eyes and began to shake with fear.

..._...

Guinevere turned back to the three men and she raised her pistol. Without warning, she squeezed the trigger, once – the man with the UZI fell backwards, twice – the man who had frisked her; he went down with a bullet through his already broken nose. The third hollow point projectile left the barrel at a muzzle velocity of 1,185 feet per second. The courier only had time to draw his own pistol before death closely followed the bullet as it tore apart his skull.

"Hope you liked your fucking bonus, cunt!" Guinevere growled as she swept up her backpack and the fallen SIG Sauer.

"Are they dead?"

"Yes, honey – let's go home."

The ride back was totally silent, but Guinevere could feel Juno hugging her from behind and the shaking as the younger girl sobbed into her helmet.

* * *

The talk, a couple of days later, had _not_ been all that fun.

"Come on – just thirty more."

Juno was attempting sit-ups while Guinevere held her ankles and Juno was _not_ doing all that well. Then the younger girl stopped and she stared up at Guinevere mid-sit-up.

"What are you turning me into? I don't want to turn into you. I don't want to do the things you do."

Guinevere sighed and she let go of Juno's ankles causing the girl to fall backwards awkwardly. She then sat down cross-legged on the floor.

"Join me."

Juno did so and the two girls sat facing each other on the floor, a few feet apart.

"Juno, I do not want you to become me – I would not wish that on anybody. However, we have some exceptional circumstances here."

"You like using big words, don't you?"

Guinevere ignored Juno's barbed comment as she continued.

"Your Mother, my Aunt, placed you into my care. I now have the daunting task of guiding a twelve-year-old, pubescent girl through the next six years of her life until she becomes an adult. I, myself, am still a child, just as you are, but thanks to my upbringing I no longer have the luxury of being a child. I have no idea how to bring up a young girl such as yourself, Juno. However, I am going to do whatever I can to keep you alive until you reach your eighteenth birthday. I will train you to look after yourself and to be your own woman. I won't deceive you into thinking it will be an easy ride; it will be hell on earth for us both. Yes, I am training you to become _like_ me – only I am doing it in a much more humane manner than how _I_ was taught. I will be strict and there will be discipline. I will teach you self-discipline and I will expect you to grow-up fast and learn to be responsible for yourself. . ."

"I _am_ responsible for myself," Juno interrupted indignantly.

"Who picks up your dirty knickers off the floor each morning and places them in the dirty clothes basket? Who makes sure you get proper meals each day? Who ensures that you take a daily shower? Who ensures you wear clean clothes each day? Who is trying to keep you safe? Who is doing their damndest to keep you fit and healthy?"

"You do. . ." the rebuked Juno muttered as she gazed at the floor.

"I am not trying to be nasty – far from it – you are my only remaining family and I really care about you, Juno. But it is a two-way street and I need something back from you. I am sorry that your childhood has hit the buffers and that you are forced to hide out and suffer my training regimen. You are always free to hand yourself over to the Police and then be placed into some shitty children's home. I will only try to guide you and I will never force you into doing anything unless it is a choice between life and death. You are old enough to start making your own decisions in life and as such, I will guide you in the right direction, but I will _not_ run your life, unless you ask me to. When I see evil, Juno, I have to act. If that means I become some form of vigilante, then so be it. To do that, I need a partner and I would like that partner to be you. I know that you are only twelve and that you are still struggling with your body changing and the other shit associated with puberty, but so am I and I need to cope with _your_ mood swings, too. You started your periods yet?"

"No . . ." Juno replied, her face turning pink.

"Lucky for you!"

"You killed those four men at my home, and then those three men, the other night, like it meant nothing and I don't know if I will ever be able to do something like that."

"It meant something – believe me."

"But you made it look so easy."

"Taking a life is not easy. Maybe my training makes it easier, but I still feel like my soul is being ripped apart each and every time that I kill. I was trained to kill, but now I have no master, so I only kill when it is absolutely required. I will never advocate you killing, but that will not stop me teaching you how to go on the offensive. At that point, you, and only you, will decide when and if, you ever take a life."

Juno was silent for several minutes as they both just sat there on the floor.

"Thank you, Guinevere. I really mean that, from the bottom of my ungrateful heart. I know I am a pain in the ass. I know over the past year; my parents were getting very annoyed with my behaviour. I try my best to behave, but I do stupid things and I say stupid things without thinking. I want to stay with you for as long as I can. I promise to really try and help you and not fight you."

Guinevere was taken aback when Juno leapt up and hugged her mentor.

* * *

There was one other defining event of those preceding six weeks.

Naturally, Juno had been very curious about what Juno had killed three men to retrieve. To be brutally honest, Juno was curious about everything; just like any other twelve-year-old.

"I want to see. . ."

"Okay – jeez!"

"Woah!"

Spread across Guinevere's bed on a white sheet were several items. Guinevere pointed out each item for the benefit of Juno.

"Ballistic vest with ballistic plates – should keep me safe from most medium-calibre rounds. One Glock 19 Gen4 pistol in nine-millimetre, plus three 15-round magazines and two-hundred rounds of nine-millimetre hollow point ammunition. We also have a few accessories which includes a suppressor, laser, and some cleaning equipment. Next comes several knives – those three are for throwing – the larger blades are for close combat."

Juno picked up one of the throwing knives. The blade was flat and had a dull sheen to it.

"Watch the blade – it'll take your finger off. . . too late!"

Juno sucked her cut finger and she looked a little sheepish.

"A dull blade is of no use to anybody – remember that, in future."

..._...

Their cash reserves were dangerously low, so Guinevere had decided that it was time to build up those reserves to a more acceptable level. Guinevere had come to the conclusion that if she was to find out more information on those who were breaking into people's homes and then assaulting and killing the occupants, she would need to find her way into the San Diego criminal underworld. So, on the next Friday evening, she left explicit instructions for Juno to get herself to bed at a reasonable time while she went out. Guinevere geared herself up and she pulled on the black leathers which both had worn a while before, during the first courier pickup. Two more deliveries had arrived since then, and therefore, Guinevere had much more of her specialised equipment available.

An hour later, after double-checking the surroundings – twice, Guinevere parked up the Honda Interceptor, removed her helmet and vanished into a badly lit alleyway that ran off from G Street, not far from where it crossed 4th Avenue. Once out of sight, Guinevere dug into her small backpack and she retrieved a black and red bandanna which went over her head and concealed her red hair. A black domino mask went over her eyes and fastened under the bandanna at the back of her head.

At that point in time, Guinevere had no idea how far-reaching her actions that night were going to be, both for her, the City of San Diego. . .

. . . and for the young Juno Saunders.

* * *

It was not long before Guinevere had her first tasking of the evening.

 _"Leave me alone, please."_

 _"You walked down the wrong alley, pussycat."_

 _"Get away from me."_

 _"We just want to play – maybe touch a bit. . ."_

 _"No. . ."_

As Guinevere moved like a cat into the adjoining alleyway, she saw two men backing a young woman into a corner – both men had knives in their hands.

"You should have followed her advice – she's done nothing to _either_ of you."

The two men spun around to face the voice that had spoken out of the darkness. They both smirked as they saw the shape emerge from the darkness.

"Hey, honey, Halloween ain't for a few months. Why don't you run away home to Mommy, like a good little girl?"

"We can do this the hard way – I'd prefer that – or you can both walk away while you still can," Genevieve growled.

"You can't threaten us – we can do what the fuck we like, honey," the man chuckled. "You must be new in town; we're fucking untouchable – even the cops leave us alone."

"Nice to know – thank you for passing on that little bit of intel."

The man ignored Guinevere.

"Now – we have a bit of pussy each. . ." one of the fuckers pointed out to his colleague who laughed out loud at their increase in fortune.

"You ain't getting no pussy tonight, you motherfuckers. . ."

Guinevere launched herself forwards, drawing a large knife from under the back of her leather jacket. The knife had been stowed, in a vertical position, point upwards, in a scabbard on her back. The ex- _Predator_ had identified the threats – two men armed with knives. She ignored the woman but kept her options over any emerging threats. One thing on her side was that the two men had no idea – none whatsoever – about what she was capable of.

The two men were very surprised to see that their latest mark had teeth – but they didn't see a problem with that; they were grown men and she was – well, she was only a young girl. That idea quickly left their minds as the first man stared at the stump of what was left of his right wrist. The knife, still with his hand wrapped around it fell to the ground as bright red arterial blood sprayed out. The woman screamed at the sight of the blood as Guinevere was attacked by the other man.

"You fucking cunt, I'll. . ."

He never got to finish off whatever it was that he was going to say as Guinevere fended off his knife strike and rammed her elbow into his face. As he fell backwards, the man went for a pistol in his belt. Guinevere ran forwards and kicked the man in the chin before she stamped down on his sternum, snapping the majority of his ribs. Mercifully for the man, the kick to the chin had knocked him senseless before the immense pain from the broken ribs would have made him pass out.

Guinevere breathed a sigh of relief – but as she did so, she heard a pistol shot and she felt herself flying backwards.

..._...

"Fucking, ouch!" Guinevere growled to herself as she began to struggle to her feet.

Her left shoulder was ablaze with pain. She quickly scanned her surroundings – the woman was gone, but in her place stood three men, one with a pistol pointed directly at her.

"Hello – you fuckturds ready to die?" Guinevere continued.

"Oh, you have the wrong end of the stick, little girl – we have the upper ground. . ." the man with the pistol explained with a chuckle.

"Point taken – let's bring you down to the lower ground then. . ."

None of the men were ready for the onslaught that followed as two knives flew through the air and embedded themselves deeply into two of the men's chests. Guinevere rolled as bullets struck the concrete where she had been and she dove at the remaining man, kicking the pistol from his hands and ramming a fist into his face, he fought back. Guinevere breathed through the pain as the bastard punched her bruised shoulder. She followed up with a double punch to his chest and then a kick to his stomach. He went down like a sack of potatoes. One of his colleagues regained his feet, ignoring the embedded knife. Guinevere span around and her right boot collided with the side of his head. He went down beside his two colleagues.

"Stay the fuck down, cunt!" Guinevere growled.

* * *

 ** _An hour later_**

Juno jumped as the door to their apartment burst open and Guinevere stumbled inside.

As the door swung closed, Juno jumped up and she locked it before she grabbed hold of her cousin's right arm and helped her over to the couch where Guinevere slumped down.

"What, the bloody hell, happened to you?"

"Will you, please, stop copying my epithets . . . ouch!"

"My question stands, Guinevere!"

The fact that Juno had used her full name was not lost on Guinevere.

"Tonight started well but then I got myself shot. . ."

"What! Where?"

"Don't get your titties in a twist – I'm wearing a vest."

"Still. . ."

"Help me off with these bloody boots – I need a shower."

Juno was worried. She had never seen Guinevere in pain and considering what she knew about her cousin, she seemed almost indestructible. Within a few minutes, the boots were off and next came the leather jacket.

"Careful – my shoulder is a little bit tender. . ."

"A little! Damn that bruise is a whopper – does it hurt if I. . ."

Juno jumped back as Guinevere swore coarsely.

"Okay – don't touch the bruises. . ." Juno mused as she finished pulling off the jacket. She took in the holstered automatic pistol and the spare magazines under opposing arms.

Next off was the holster with knife and pistol.

"Heavy. . ." Juno commented. "You manage on your own, then?"

"Yeah – a guy gave me a hand at one stage," Guinevere chuckled and Juno scowled as she saw the dried blood on the knife.

Juno insisted on helping with the rest of her cousin's clothing and once all but her underwear was removed, Juno helped her through to the bathroom. As Guinevere slipped off her knickers and her sports bra, Juno took in the bruises on her cousin's body from the night's action.

"That looks rough."

"Believe me, I've had a lot worse. . ."

"What are those marks on your butt?"

"A favourite tool of _Urban Predator_ instructors. The leather strap. . ."

"Oh – I am _so_ sorry. . ."

"Hurt like the devil, but I survived. No pain, no gain!"

Juno was not overly convinced but she respected her cousin's courage, nonetheless. Juno's eyes moved up her cousin's back and stopped at her left shoulder blade. There, tattooed onto Guinevere's pale skin were three Chinese symbol arranged vertically.

"What is that?"

Guinevere turned to see where Juno was looking and she smiled.

"Lilith."

"What?"

"My codename."

"What does it mean?"

"Lilith is a Dark Goddess – go look it up on Google."

..._...

Guinevere spent close to thirty minutes in the shower and when she emerged, she felt much better. She made sure the towel wrapped around her body was secure and then walked into the living room where she found lying Juno on the couch – stretched out as usual.

"You'd better come look at this – I Tivo'd it."

"What you talking about, kid?"

Guinevere's mouth dropped open as Juno pressed play – it was the local news and they were showing some rather grainy film. It looked like it had been taken on a mobile phone – it was a vertical image rather than the usual horizontal one. It had obviously been dark at the time, but Guinevere grimaced as she saw herself getting shot and then three men dying at her hands.

 _'The unknown assailant who is believed to be in their late teens, or maybe early twenties, managed to take down five men, tonight. A young woman reported an attempted attack by at least two of the men that was thwarted by the masked individual. The San Diego PD insist that the assailant was just as guilty as the men who were all badly injured in the attack. They went on to say that they would never condone vigilantism in this city. Needless to say, one young woman is alive thanks to this masked individual.'_

"Not bad, cuz!" Juno commented. "You were like a Demon."


	2. Thirteen

**_Saturday, 9_** ** _th_** ** _July, 2016_**

 ** _San Diego, California  
United States of America_**

It had finally happened!

Hell, had descended on San Diego.

A thirteen-year-old girl was bouncing on Guinevere's bed . . . and if she did not stop, Guinevere swore that she would never grow a day older!

"I swear to God, Juno. . ."

"Guess what day it is?" Juno teased.

"The day you die?"

"Funny!"

"The day I knock you senseless so I can get some more sleep?"

"For the love of all that is holy!" Guinevere groaned. "Happy fucking Birthday! Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Yeah – what was stopping you?" Juno giggled as she ran out of the bedroom."

* * *

"What in hell am I doing?" Guinevere muttered to herself as she swung her legs out of the bed and onto the floor of her bedroom.

As her cousin's birthday had approached, Guinevere had begun to have second thoughts about the whole thing. How could a fifteen-year-old look after a now thirteen-year-old? Juno was high-spirited and constantly disobeying Guinevere. Maybe she just wasn't cut out for looking after a child – not for the moment at least. What was she doing, training the young girl to kill – she had tried to assuage her conscience by pretending that she was training Juno to protect herself. But that was a lie. Guinevere knew how to fight and how to kill – she knew nothing else. She could only teach her cousin to fight . . . and to kill.

What if it all went wrong and something happened to Juno. Then her Aunt's dying wish would never be fulfilled. But if she did not train Juno to protect herself, then she might still die. . . Fuck! Life was so bloody complicated. Having had the past seven or so years of her life being regimented and controlled had left a fatal flaw in her 'programming' – she had no idea how to cope in the real world doing real things. Things like bringing up a young person only a couple of years younger than herself.

She could kill, she could destroy, she could steal – but bring up a child to adulthood in the real world?

* * *

For a change, it was Guinevere that slunk into the kitchen and sank down into the chair and glared into the smiling face of the smug teenager.

"Sucks when the shoe is on the other foot, don't it, cousin?"

"I _so_ want to smash your smug little face in . . ."

"Nah – you'd never do that to me . . . anyways – where's my present?"

Guinevere smirked.

"Present?"

"Yeah – it's customary to give somebody a present on their _birth_ – _day_."

"Oh, for the love of all that is holy – go check out the fucking patio!"

Juno was gone in a millisecond, leaving a puff of smoke as she ran (sprinted) the fourteen feet to the patio. Guinevere inserted her fingers in her ears and she closed her eyes.

..._...

On a scale of one to ten, the scream was at least a twelve. Guinevere mentally apologised to all of her neighbours, stretching for at least a mile in all directions, for the rude awakening.

Juno reappeared from the patio – she looked stunned and there were tears running down her cheeks. For a moment, Guinevere worried that she had made some terrible mistake – but then she was hugged (very tightly) by the marauding teenager and she struggled to breathe.

"Thank you. . ."

"I thought it might be good for you to get out a bit – learn the highway code and get some exercise. You like it?"

"I . . ."

Guinevere had never known Juno to be lost for words – but she liked it! The idea had crept into her mind one afternoon as she had ridden her motorcycle past a shop window. She stood up and allowed herself to be pulled (dragged mercilessly) towards the small patio.

..._...

Guinevere had purchased her young cousin a mountain bike. It was a state-of-the-art machine from the UK and among the best in the world. The frame was orange while the rest was black and the bike had cost £2,300 to purchase and ship over. It had taken a couple of hours to assemble the Whyte T-130 S and adjust the seat and handle bars to what Guinevere hoped was the correct height for Juno, who was a little over five feet in height.

"I assume you can ride a bike?"

"Yeah – but I wrecked my last bike; I was being a dick."

"Somehow, I can believe that," Guinevere chuckled.

..._...

Not surprisingly, the extraordinarily happy girl wanted to get straight out there.

So, after a lot of pushing, nagging, and yelling – plus some very aggressive language, Juno had Guinevere dressed and out the door. Juno was further surprised to find that Guinevere had purchased an identical bike and it was down with the Honda. Both had slimline helmets on as protection from accidents and soon, they were headed down the street. Guinevere was laughing at the enormous grin which seemed permanently etched on Juno's face as she propelled the bike forwards.

* * *

An hour later, they pulled over after a busy eight-mile ride to Midway Drive and a McDonalds.

"What's it like for you, as a _Predator_? Now, I mean."

Guinevere smiled and looked over at her cousin.

"My mind works overtime, every waking minute. I come in here and the first thing I'm doing, is catching the sight lines and finding an exit. I can tell you the licence plates of every car parked up outside. You see that pick-up, out there?"

"Yeah?"

"That pick-up has a high chance of having a big-bore weapon inside, maybe a shotgun. That Chevy, twenty yards down the street – the brown one? Unmarked police car. I look at people and I figure out the possibilities of them bettering me. I look around for weapons to even the odds – I can't help it."

"What do you see when you look at me?"

"I see a girl who needs her arse kicked."

"Seriously."

"I see a girl out of her depth. A girl in pain. A girl that is inhibiting me. _Predators_ work alone, or if they do have a partner, it is another _Predator_. We only have ourselves to think about – anybody else is a liability unless they can look after themselves."

"I am your liability."

"Yes, you are a liability, but one I willingly took on and now I'm trying to adapt my skills and training to suit the new world that I am living in."

"Would you be better off without me?"

Guinevere's expression changed and Juno figured that she had gone too far. Juno flinched as her cousin's face moved to within an inch of her own.

"We are staying together, no matter what, Juno – I swear by everything that is holy."

* * *

 ** _The next morning  
Sunday, July 10_** ** _th_**

Over breakfast, we were watching the news and it seemed that in Chicago, there had been an explosion.

"That looks bad," Juno commented on the news as she watched her cousin spread some marmalade on her toast. "I can't see how you can eat that stuff."

"Not as good as they have back home, but it's edible."

"Still say it's disgusting, Guinny."

"Okay, Juno, considering that this is your last day of freedom – before we knuckle down and start to train and school you – I thought we could go spend some time down at the beach."

Juno looked very dejected at that proclamation., but she brightened up when the beach was mentioned. She finished off her cereal and bolted for the bedroom before reappearing moments later in her two-piece swimsuit.

Guinevere laughed as she finished her toast.

"Go get two large towels – that suntan lotion stuff – plus you're going to need something on top of that swimsuit so we can head out on the Honda."

..._...

An hour later, Juno finished plastering Guinevere's back in oily suntan lotion.

She adjusted her sunglasses and lay back on her towel, absorbing the hot rays of the morning sun. Juno was way too giddy to lie down and sunbathe – she had run off down the beach and into the sea leaving Guinevere in peace. The ex- _Predator_ took the time to relax and allow her body to rest. She knew that there might be plenty of action ahead of her. She was entering the unknown – both with Juno, and with the next stage of her own life.

Guinevere drifted off to sleep as the warmth of the sun worked itself into her body.

* * *

 ** _August 23_** ** _rd_** ** _, 2014_**

 ** _An unknown location in the USA_**

"Move it, Murdoch – you gotta move faster than that!"

The two thirteen-year-old girls whirled around the mat as they struck out at each other. They had been sparring for almost ten minutes without a break. As such, they had attracted a small crowd of blood-thirsty _Predators_. The instructor was pushing both girls to see how far they could go before they gave up . . . or one of them folded.

The two girls were of similar heights while Murdoch had a slimmer body form than her opponent, giving her a slight advantage in mobility. Both girls had long hair which was tied up in a ponytail and both were Phase 3 _Predators_. Many of the boys followed Murdoch as she was very beautiful and her fiery red hair and fair skin stood out a mile. They boys also knew that Murdoch was a ball-buster, so most did their best not to piss her off.

Murdoch was a skilled fighter as her opponent was finding out to her cost as she was kneed viciously in the left side. The girl screamed out in pain and fell to the mat, rolling into the crowd.

"You are a fucking waste of space, Doherty!" a voice spat as another, much younger girl, kicked out at the fallen girl.

"Walker!" the instructor bellowed. "This is _not_ your fight."

The Walker girl glared insolently at the instructor for a moment before she stepped back away from the fallen Doherty. Murdoch advanced on her fallen opponent.

"The cocky bitch has a point, Doherty – get the fuck up and fight me!" Murdoch growled as Doherty struggled to her feet.

"Time!" the instructor called out. "Good show, girls – hit the showers."

Murdoch grinned as she grabbed up a small hand towel to wipe the sweat from her face, neck and chest. She ignored Doherty who was doing the same and headed for the changing rooms and the showers. The hot water helped to sooth her aching limbs and the bruises.

"Good fight, Murdoch," Doherty called from another shower. "You were lucky."

"Luck had nothing to do with it, you Irish twat!" Murdoch yelled back.

"We shall see about that, you bloody English slut."

The sniping continued for the duration of the shower and while they both dried off and dressed. Then they both went their separate ways and the two girls generally avoided each other until the end of the evening meal. They both came together again in the communal area outside the girls' dormitory.

"Get out of my sight, Doherty," Murdoch breathed. "Your presence is contaminating this air."

"Fuck you!" came the terse response.

"Ready for round two, are you?"

Doherty subconsciously rubbed her, still very sore, side.

"Does it hurt?" Murdoch asked in a tone dripping insincerity.

Doherty was raging inside but she knew that to start a fight in the communal area was a single ticket to The Cage, so she did not rise to the bait. Murdoch gave up and went to study for the following day.

"Mark my words, Murdoch, I will fucking squash you," Doherty breathed a little too loudly and Murdoch turned back to her.

"Bring it on, you slut – any time, any time. . ."

* * *

 ** _Sunday, July 10_** ** _th_** ** _, 2016_**

 ** _Ocean Beach, San Diego_**

Guinevere awoke with a start and then she screamed as something cold struck her.

Her eyes came open and she focussed on her tormentor who held an inverted, and very empty, bottle of freezing water.

"Juno – you have three seconds to make your escape. . ." Guinevere growled as she glared at the thirteen-year-old.

"Catch me if you can, Guinny!" Juno squealed as she ran for the safety of the Pacific Ocean with Guinevere sprinting after her.

Juno giggled and squealed her way to the water, dodging this way and that to put off her angry pursuer. She splashed into the ocean but then turned to see a very angry girl grinning as she dived at her. Juno fell backwards and came up spluttering from under the water. Beside her, a grinning Guinevere looked down at her.

"I think hell week should start a little earlier, don't you, Juno?"

"No . . ."

Juno flinched as Guinevere grabbed a hold of her around the waist and then grabbed hold of her swimsuit bottoms.

"NO!" Juno yelled out in horror.

But thirty seconds later, Juno just glared up at Guinevere who smiled and waved a pair of swimsuit bottoms in the air.

"Give them back!" Juno growled.

"Hey!" Guinevere called out.

Juno looked towards where Guinevere had called and her eyes went wide.

"No . . ." she hissed to Guinevere as three boys around her own age made their way over.

"What do you think of my cousin, here, boys – she nice?" Guinevere enquired.

The three boys ran their eyes over the scowling Juno, unaware of her current predicament.

"She's cute," one replied.

"Yeah," another agreed.

"I'd go with hot," the third one added.

"You know something else?" Guinevere teased waving the swimsuit in the air. "She's wearing nothing down below. . ."

Juno screamed as Guinevere briefly lifted her cousin out of the water as proof. Three broad grins greeted the brief flash of bare skin and dark pubic hair.

"Who wants to help a maiden in distress?" Guinevere challenged as she let go of Juno and threw the swimsuit a dozen yards away.

Three boys and one half-naked girl bolted for the discarded item of clothing. Juno did her best but she was too slow and she was trying to maintain some form of dignity as she swam. Guinevere just laughed as one of the boys found the swimsuit and he held it high in the air.

"Give it to me, or I break your fucking balls!" Juno said loudly.

The boy grinned but then he nodded and handed the swimsuit back. Guinevere scowled at that but she smiled at Juno's response to the boys.

"Sorry if we embarrassed you. My name's Logan – and this is Jack and Sasha."

"Thanks for returning them, Logan," Juno replied as she pulled her swimsuit back on around her butt. "It was _embarrassing_ but I can take it. My name's Juno."

"You live on our apartment complex – I've seen you, once or twice," Logan commented. "Sasha lives a block away, while Jack lives on the floor below me."

"Good to meet you all. Maybe I'll see you again," Juno offered as she saw Guinevere heading back to the beach.

"I'd like to see you again," Logan replied with a cheeky grin.

"Hope you got a good look 'cause it ain't coming out again," Juno laughed as she headed after her cousin.

..._...

"That was pure evil," Juno said as she lay down on her towel beside Guinevere.

"Yes, it was, wasn't it?" Guinevere replied without a hint of remorse.

"How did you know they'd give my bottoms back?"

"I didn't – I hoped they wouldn't."

"You'd have left me standing in the Pacific Ocean with only my boobs covered up?"

"Yeah – a good challenge for you."

"A good challenge? You bitch."

"Easy solution – you could have taken shorts off one of the boys," Guinevere pointed out.

"Bet they'd have loved that – being attacked by a half-naked thirteen-year-old."

"Logan liked you."

"I'm not into boys."

"A lesbian, then?"

Guinevere felt and heard the slap on her right arm.

"Okay – not a lesbian," Guinevere chuckled then changed the subject. "You never asked me the other day if I had any more tattoos."

"I saw you butt naked, cousin – you had no other tats."

"Not very observant – look behind my right ear."

Juno did.

"What is that – a dagger?"

"It is the mark of the _Predator_."

"Nasty."

* * *

 ** _That evening_**

 ** _Mission Road_**

I hated it when she went out alone.

That last time, when she returned barely able to stand and covered in bruises, I was so scared. I knew that she was out there trying to earn money to keep me safe and that made me feel responsible for everything that happened to her. She was my cousin and all that I had left. To try and ease my anxiety, I walked around the apartment.

I began in my bedroom. It wasn't large but it was comfortable. I had a single bed off to the right – I had taken to sleeping in it over the past few weeks. It had been lonely after sleeping with my cousin for so many nights. I was scared that something might happen to me; I felt safe whenever Guinny was close by. Anyway, back to the bedroom. I had a set of drawers off to the left, on which sat my CD player. The drawers beneath held my clothes – or were supposed to; most of my clothes were scattered around the floor. I had lost track of what was clean and what was dirty. Guinny refused to come into my room anymore – she said it was a cesspit.

Across the passageway, was my bathroom – to be honest, it was a cesspit too. I tried to keep it clean; I just forgot about things a little. Guinny hated it when I pinched the toilet roll from _her_ bathroom instead of getting a new roll from the cupboard in the kitchen – I was lazy, so sue me. Was that something growing in the corner? Ewww! I left the bathroom and double-checked that the main door was firmly locked – it was.

The living room was next. It was large and airy, thanks to the large patio doors and the small patio beyond. We had a decent forty-inch TV and a couch that we could both cuddle up on. I hoped Guinny liked cuddles as I was regularly cuddling up to her – she never complained though. Did she ever feel lonely? I had never thought to ask.

The dining room was open-plan to the kitchen and the living room. My plate from dinner was still on the table – Guinny refused to clear up after me. She said I was a lazy bitch when it came to me tidying up after myself. I quickly moved the plate into the kitchen and dumped it in the sink – something else Guinny hated. I was not a fun person to live with in hindsight.

Guinny's bedroom was out of bounds when she was out – but I didn't think that she would mind; I was her cousin after all. The door was always closed. I eased it open and looked around. The bathroom to the left was pristine compared to my cesspit. Her toothbrush and toothpaste was laid out tidily on the shelf over the sink. In the cabinet below, I found a packet of Tampax – three missing. I was glad I didn't need them; they freaked me out – actually the thought of sticking something up inside me, freaked me out. Behind the Tampax was a cardboard box containing blocks of soap – only, after I had lifted out four bars of soap, I found a pistol with a loaded clip thingy lying at the bottom of the box.

I had never really touched a gun before – it was heavy and not all that comfortable to hold. Even the bullets were heavy – that surprised me. I replaced the weapon and bullets back as I had found them and then replaced the bars of soap. What else did Guinny have hidden around the apartment? I went into the bedroom and looked under the bed – a holdall and a backpack. Strangely, the backpack was packed as if somebody was about to go away – even more strangely, the rucksack contained some of my own clothes, not to mention another pistol – a small one – and a couple dozen bullets. There was a brand new, unopened cell phone at the bottom of the back pack, too.

After shoving the backpack back under the bed, I looked under the pillows – nothing; had I expected to find a weapon there? Found one! A knife – about eight-inches long – slid under the mattress on the side of the bed where Guinny slept. I was interrupted from anymore searching as I heard the main door close. I dashed out of Guinny's bedroom closing the door behind me.

"What are you up to?" Guinny asked as she placed her motorcycle helmet into the cupboard in the hall beside my own.

"Not doing nothing," I replied, rather unconvincingly I thought, and I tried to change the subject. "Did everything go well? You're not in pain this time."

"It went very well," Guinny said with a smile and my eyes bulged out as she emptied a large pile of cash onto the dining room table.

"There must be thousands. . ."

"Fifteen grand, honey."

"How?"

"I started over on Commercial Street, near the harbour. There I found a piece of shit – an obvious druggy. With a little persuasion – he pointed me to his dealer, somewhere off East Harbour Drive. Well, I followed his directions to the letter and I found myself outside a set of steel gates. All was dark so I parked up a distance away and then pulled on my gear."

...+...

 ** _Earlier that evening . . ._**

Being a commercial area there was plenty of noise to cover my approach. The security guards appeared scarce – payed off, Guinevere decided. The facility was enormous – but something dodgy was most definitely going on.

Guinevere hopped a fence and ran through the shadows towards the main building over to the left of a maze of piping and steel superstructure. As she crouched behind a pile of wooden crates, she saw two men emerge from a steel side door. They were both smoking and both were armed with MP5K submachine guns slung over their shoulders. The two men were not expecting trouble – the smoking fucked up their night vision and their weapons were slung; too bad.

Whatever was going on was big – too big for Guinevere to handle alone – so she was only intending to reconnoitre and then maybe return with backup sometime in the future. Once the men had vanished around the corner, Guinevere headed inside the building. The place was in partial darkness, however, there was light off to the right so the girl moved slowly through the partial darkness and she made for the light.

..._...

As the light came nearer, voices could be heard – mainly male voices denigrating somebody, but there was also the sound of activity. As Guinevere approached what turned out to be bright overhead lighting, she stopped and ducked in behind some heavy machinery. She pulled out a small monocular and examined the lay of the land.

She was momentarily startled to find her view filled by skin. As she moved the monocular, she found herself staring at a bunch of naked females – maybe thirty or more of them. The naked females varied in age from girls not much older than Guinevere to women in their late twenties. All wore paper masks over their faces and their hair was covered by paper hats. Their only other covering were rubber gloves on their hands. Why were they naked?

It was the druggies' product protection scheme. While the naked girls and women packed the white powder, they were free of the temptation to steal as there was nowhere to hide even the smallest sample of powder. Guinevere needed to get closer – she wanted to gather more intel on what was going on. Just before where the light started, there was movement and she saw a young girl of maybe fifteen walk out of a doorway – the girl was naked and masked. A lightbulb went off in Guinevere's mind.

..._...

Several minutes later, another naked girl stepped out of the changing room; a paper mask over her mouth, a paper cap on her head. She had rubber gloves on her hands – she also felt a little exposed by the impromptu naked walkabout. Guinevere moved slowly, with a dejected step which matched that of the previous girl. She consciously took a deep breath as she stepped into the light and she felt even more exposed as a chill in the air from the air conditioning had her nipples standing on end.

The other naked females all stood around an array of long tables, laid out in a 'T'. They were scooping product out of large steel tubs and pouring it into small plastic bags which were then weighed. A man stood at the far end of the table, observing the naked females. His eyes tended to rest on the younger girls and his eyes made Guinevere's skin crawl as he checked out her small but well-proportioned pale-skinned breasts with the pert nipples and the thick triangle of dark red pubic hair between her legs.

Beyond the man, she could see another room. In that room were more men, all armed, all smoking, and all playing cards. There were about eight of them. So, about thirty workers, and about nine guards. Then . . . jackpot! In the same room as the armed men playing cards, was a man counting wads of cash. As he counted the cash, he placed the wads into a large leather case. Guinevere also noticed another man – a courier waiting to take the cash somewhere safe.

"Okay – times up ladies, get your Jacksons, get your clothes – and fuck off!" the man at the end of the table called out.

Guinevere was quick off the mark and she grabbed the first handful of 'Jacksons' and ran back to the changing room.

"Somebody's in a hurry!" the man laughed as the younger girls did the same thing.

Guinevere had grabbed her clothes and slunk into the darkness well before the first naked teen entered the changing room. As she dressed in the darkness, she checked out the cash she had been given – $160 – not a bad haul and designed to buy silence. By the time the courier was ready to leave, Guinevere was also ready – on her motorcycle.

...+...

"Let me get this straight," Juno said with a hint of incredulity in her tone. "You actually stripped completely naked, and walked around in front of God only knows how many people?"

"So fucking what – I'm comfortable with my body and it was a means to an end. I was able to wander around for a few minutes without notice. Besides, you flashed your fanny at those boys . . ."

"Not by choice!"

"Here, watch this," Guinevere offered as she connected the monocular to the TV.

An image appeared. Juno saw the naked women around the table. She saw the drugs being packaged.

"That is what we are going to take down – together – once you are trained. I cannot take them myself, although I would love to try."

"Why don't you?"

"Because I made your mother a promise."

Juno said nothing but she felt a little weird inside.

"You know, Juno, we were down to our last few dollars and then we'd be out of food."

Juno grimaced.

"That's why I have you with me – I can always eat you when things get bad."

"Very funny, Guinny!"

Juno's expression showed that she was a little concerned.

"Don't worry," Guinevere chuckled, putting her cousin's mind at rest. "We _Predators_ aren't into cannibalism – although I did witness two _Predator_ girls eating each other. . ."

"Oh . . . ewww – that's gross!"

"Sorry – just a joke."

"How did you get the cash?"

"Simple – I swiped it off the courier as he headed to his car."


	3. Fourteen

**_The following week  
Thursday, 14th July, 2016_**

 ** _San Diego, California  
United States of America_**

"How old are you," Logan asked as he and Juno chatted outside their apartment block.

"Thir – fourteen; just last week," Juno replied, suddenly remembering that her date of birth had shifted as of the previous evening.

"Oh. Happy birthday, Juno."

"Thanks, Logan."

Guinevere had given Juno permission to make friends as long as she never left the apartment complex without prior permission. As for the minor change in her age, that had also been Guinevere. Juno had been called into the living room the previous evening.

...+...

"I ordered this the other week but could not pay for it in full until I got that little bit of extra cash. I was able to pay the thieving bastard and get these. Here – a change to your identity . . ."

Juno looked confused as she was handed a brown envelope. She ripped it open and found several official documents inside.

"You have a new Birth Certificate, a new Passport, and a document that shows you as being under my care. I have a Declaration of Emancipation to show that I am allowed to live without adult supervision – apparently."

Juno studied the name.

"Juno Richmond?"

"Yes, that is your new name."

"I think you made a mistake – I was born in 2003, not in 2002."

"I don't make mistakes, honey – it's part of your cover; you're now fourteen!"

"Cool! You think my boobs are big enough?"

"Your mouth sure is!"

"Cute."

"Well, from the looks of that boy – he likes your boobs just the way they are. . . Mine were about that size when I was thirteen or so."

"He's a boy – boy's like boobs."

"Well, he likes yours – why don't you go talk with him?"

"You're letting me go outside on my own?"

"Just don't go too far; stay within the apartment complex and follow the rules I've already set down for our safety."

...+...

Logan was thirteen and a bit of fun to talk with. He lived in an apartment two apartment blocks over. Juno had seen him eyeing her, even before they had 'met' at the beach and Guinevere had shown them a lot more than Juno would _ever_ have intended. Guinevere had checked the boy out, of course. He lived alone, with his Aunt. There was no sign of his parents, just his Aunt who worked in a seven-eleven down the road, a few blocks away.

Guinevere was a little startled when the front door to the apartment burst open. Instinct had her reaching for the pistol under a cushion on the couch where she sat. Juno had an enormous grin on her red face as she slammed the door behind her and then she slumped down on the couch, giggling. Guinevere released the pistol and rolled her eyes.

"What the fuck got into _you_?"

"Logan? You both had sex?"

"What are you talking about? No . . . he said – he said I was beautiful. . ."

"Oh."

"Oh! Is that all you can say, Guinny?"

"Well, he _has_ seen a lot of you. . ."

"Thanks to you, cousin."

Guinevere laughed.

"So, what have you got your knickers in a twist about, then?"

"No boy has ever said that to me . . . I think I liked it."

* * *

 ** _The next morning  
Friday, July 15th _**

**_Mission Road_**

"Not again!"

"Monday to Friday, you will do a minimum of five hours' schoolwork, plus one hour of physical exercise. On Saturdays, you will do a minimum of two hours' schoolwork, plus two hours of physical exercise. You can have Sundays off."

"Yeah – I heard you the first time you told me," Juno groused.

"Well, it's Friday – get into the living room and get out your books."

"What if I don't want to? What are you going to do about it?"

"Do you really want to find out?" Guinevere said darkly.

"Probably not. . ." Juno grimaced as she meekly sat down ready for the day's lessons. "What have we got, today, ma'am?"

"Maybe some sex education might be a good idea. . ."

"I'm fully aware of all of that, thank you very much."

"Okay," Guinevere laughed. "Maths it is. . ."

"Why do you _insist_ on calling it that. . .?"

"Because _I_ can speak properly and you Americans cannot."

* * *

 ** _Two weeks later  
Friday, July 29th_**

Juno was not what you would call a happy teenager – to be honest, she was anything but.

At first, the exercises, the sparring, even the weapons tuition, had been fun to an extent. But the fun was beginning to wane and Juno sensed that Guinevere was ramping up the training – for what reason, she had no idea. However, Juno was too proud and too stubborn to give Guinevere the satisfaction of seeing her complain and quit. Juno took everything that was dished out to her, including the bruises and the humiliation. She mastered everything which her mentor threw at her, which generally just meant that even more was thrown at the young girl.

Needless to say, Juno was changing. Her body was building muscle and her body form was changing into that of somebody who trained regularly. Guinevere could throw the girl a handful of parts and within minutes, a complete pistol would be thrown back at Guinevere. Even the young girl's bedroom had turned from a disaster area that looked like it had just been ransacked to something that a Marine Drill Instructor could recognise as perfection.

However, there was still _one_ minor issue.

..._...

"Will you stop scratting!"

"What?"

"Stop itching!"

"I can't help it – I _hate_ it."

"You need to wear it; so, stop it!"

"I've been fine until now. . ."

"I suppose Logan enjoys seeing you poking out. . ."

Juno's face went very red and she glared back at Guinevere. Then she pulled off her T-shirt and dumped it on the floor. She then reached up behind her back and after almost a full minute (Guinevere smirked the whole time, infuriating Juno further) of fiddling, she finally ripped off the white 32-AA bra and she threw it at Guinevere who was struggling not to laugh.

"Fuck you, Guinny!"

The topless Juno grabbed up her T-shirt and stormed off into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Guinevere couldn't control herself any longer and she burst out laughing. In response to her laughter, she heard an angry scream from beyond Juno's closed door.

..._...

Guinevere had _not_ cut the girl any slack for almost two full weeks. It was obvious that Juno hated the training and that the girl was refusing to show any weakness. Guinevere respected the girl for that. As far as her skills were concerned, Juno was about where a fairly new Phase 1 _Predator_ might be after a few months. The difference was that Juno actually wanted to be where she was, unlike a young ten-year-old who had been pulled off the streets, drugged, and beaten.

Despite her reservations, it was time to venture out onto the streets and see if young Juno _had_ actually _learnt_ something.

..._...

"Lilim?"

"Yeah – your codename."

"What does Lilim mean?"

"You heard of Google?"

A few minutes later, Juno was at her laptop and typing into Google.

"How do you spell it?"

"Lima – india – lima – india – mike."

"Got it! – Woah . . . Lilim: Mesopotamian – The winged children of Lilith . . . that's you . . . blah, blah, blah . . . they would _sleep with men_ , sapping their strength until they died . . . you think I'm some kind of whore, just 'cause I was raped?"

"No, honey; you know me better than that – I care about you."

"I know, sorry – it's just still a bit raw."

* * *

 ** _The next evening  
Saturday, July 30th_**

"I'm nervous."

"I can believe that; it's your first night out.

"What if I fuck up?"

"You probably will."

"That isn't helping."

Guinevere chuckled.

"Check your equipment. . . What are you wearing?"

"Black boy-shorts, black sports bra, black t-shirt, black leather pants . . . you really like black, don't you?"

Guinevere coughed pointedly.

"Black leather jacket, black socks, and finally, a pair of boots – black, of course!"

"What are you wearing under the jacket?" Guinevere pushed.

"Leather harness with a Glock 43 and two spare 6-round magazines – not that I'll be using it . . . an ASP . . . also a six-inch, very sharp, knife," Juno finished as she checked the still healing cut on her palm.

"What did I tell you about knives?"

"A dull blade is of no use to anybody," Juno recited.

"What else?"

"I'm wearing a tight-fitting and decidedly uncomfortable vest which _should_ stop a blade or a bullet – and guess what? It's in black."

Guinevere rolled her eyes and she glared at the young girl.

"You've got your gloves, hat, and mask?"

"Yes, Guinny," the teenager replied facetiously.

Guinevere slapped Juno across the face.

"What did I say?"

"Yes, Lilith – sorry. . ."

"One slip, Lilim, and we die; _remember that_!"

Guinevere tapped the younger girl sharply on the forehead with the first finger of her right hand in time with the last two words.

* * *

 ** _Off 14th Street_**

The two girls dismounted the motorcycle, several yards down a dark alley.

"You ready?"

"I think so. . ."

"You scared?"

"No."

"Of course, you are – scared, anxious, worried. . ."

The younger girl nodded forlornly.

"It's okay to be scared, but it's _not_ okay to show it. The first time they took me out and left me in a dark place to fend for myself, I peed myself – it warmed me up, but I felt miserable at being so scared. But then I channelled that fear and I used it to keep me aware of my surroundings. I couldn't forget my wet knickers, trousers, and socks, but I knew that I was human and not just some freak. Being scared is expected and you can use those emotions, turning them around and using them on your opponent. If they see that you are scared, it will just embolden them. They see that you are confident and ready, even fearless, then they will begin to worry about beating you."

"I understand – I think."

"Honey – I am with you and I am not going to let anything happen to you. Just be careful and think before you do anything, but don't freeze up while you think or you will die. If you don't know what to do, you ask me, okay? If I don't know there's a problem, I can't help you fix it. If I think you're doing okay, but you're not, then we could both be killed."

"I'm with you, Lilith; I'll do the best I can do," Lilim replied.

"I know you will and that is all that I can expect of you."

..._...

The darkness encompassed everything.

Lilim was scared – no argument. But she felt safe, with Lilith only a few feet away. There was no chatter, only silence, as both girls listened out for anything which might indicate an attack, an ambush. The two girls were black as the night as they blended into the shadows. Lilim watched her feet, ensuring that she did not kick a discarded glass bottle or tin can as she moved.

She had been taught how to move in a stealthy fashion, being acutely aware of her surroundings – plenty of evenings had been spent with the apartment in total darkness so that Juno could learn to move around without causing any unnecessary sound. The lesson had been harsh as Guinevere was highly skilled at the game and she would smack Juno each time the younger girl made a noise.

Lilith grinned as she watched Lilim tread purposefully and carefully. She knew full well that over time, the training would become second nature to the girl – it had to . . . if you wanted to survive. The night was intended as an easy, but challenging entry into the world of the _Predator_ vigilante.

San Diego was not as bad as some cities when it came to street gangs – but just because they did not have running gun battles on the streets, did not mean that they were not there. The area which Lilith had painstakingly researched and selected for Lilim's first night out was not especially dangerous, but it was expected to be painful, if not life-threatening.

Not that Lilith was intending to let the apprentice Lilim out of her sight; not even for a milli-second.

..._...

Lilith paused as she heard movement and chatter, a short distance ahead. She raised her left hand, fist clenched. Lilim halted a few feet behind and moved sideways into the shadows – 'Gold star, girl', Lilith thought as she moved slowly forwards to check things out. She peeked around the corner of a dumpster and smiled. After a moment's thought, she turned to Lilim, waving her forwards.

"Two guys – go get 'em, honey."

"Two!"

"They're skinny fucks – easy meet for you, Lilim."

"I'm not sure – can we do this another night?"

"I trained you. I know that you are ready. I believe in you. I will be right behind you, watching. You will be safe."

..._...

Lilim took a deep breath, checked her equipment and then moved forwards. Her mentor's words flashed through her mind as she took in the two men. They were probably early twenties – old as far as Lilim was concerned – they also looked very comfortable being down a semi-dark alleyway at night. Both were at least a foot taller than her, but what worried her the most, was that she had absolutely no idea if either of them were armed.

She had no choice but to go ahead and face the two men. She was _not_ about to give Guinevere the satisfaction of seeing her fail. Neither of the men gave her a glance, not noticing the young girl as she stepped closer and closer, until. . .

"We've got company, Mike."

"Well, hello, little lady – what might you be doing down here at this time of night?" Mike offered.

"Yeah – shouldn't you be in bed, like the other little girls?" the other man added.

Lilim did not raise to the bait – she just kept moving closer; she was fully aware that the two men would misjudge her; not seeing her as a threat of any form. That, would be their undoing, she decided.

"What do you want, little girl?"

Lilim did not answer as she took two more steps, then she spoke.

"I am going to clean the ground with your fucked up faces."

Mike looked over at his pal and he frowned.

"You need to be taught some manners, little girl," Mike growled as he stood up from the oil drum he had been sitting on. "What you think, Randy?"

"Yeah, Mike – let's fuck her up," Randy suggested as he too stood up and he produced a wooden baseball bat from behind a drum.

"So, you wanna play," Lilim growled back as she produced her ASP and flicked it open.

"She has teeth," Randy commented. "I'm looking forward to seeing what's under your mask – even more, I wanna see what's inside your panties; I like tight bitches, like you. . ."

Randy did not know it, but he had just sealed his fate.

..._...

Lilim raised the ASP to parry the first strike from the baseball bat. The strike was harder than she had expected but she absorbed it. She began to feel something surging through her body - it seemed to embolden her, strengthen her being. The fear that she felt began to take a back seat to her anger, and her other emotions.

Mike's expression was an approving one as he watched his colleague attack the girl who was only a couple of inches over five-foot in height. Lilim kicked out, catching Randy unawares as he raised the baseball bat for another strike. He fell backwards against an oil drum, rubbing his right side. Mike decided it was time to attack the girl who appeared to have _far_ greater skill than he had expected.

He punched Lilim in the back sending her sprawling to the concrete floor of the alley. She screamed out as she fell, but she recovered surprisingly quickly, however, before she could regain her feet, Mike followed through with a kick to her left side, sending her rolling against a pile of trash. Lilim caught Mike on the lower leg with her ASP and he retreated towards Randy who was moving back into an attack position.

Lilim leapt back to her feet; she was angry – angry at being struck. She could feel Lilith's eyes on her and she could hear some scathing comment in her mind. She had to succeed; she owed Lilith and Lilim was not about to let her down. She swung the ASP and caught Mike on his left arm, cutting deeply into the flesh. Mike roared out in anger as Lilim kicked him in the side just as she brought up her right arm to fend off the baseball bat, catching it on her lower arm – the strike hurt but she fought through the pain, punching Mike in the face with her right fist and following through with the butt of the ASP on his head.

The man crumpled to the concrete and Lilim turned to face Randy who was apoplectic with rage at the sight of his colleague unconscious on the alley floor.

"I'm going to fuck you up and then I'm going to fuck that tight little cunt of yours!"

Lilim had no idea what happened but something inside of her just snapped and she went wild.

..._...

Lilith had moved closer to the fight to observe and be there if Lilim began to struggle. Lilith was keen for Lilim to endure her first fight, no matter how badly it went, just so she had an idea of what a real fight entailed, one where people got hurt . . . or worse.

She had heard the comment made by Randy and she had then seen Lilim stiffen in anger. Then the girl just snapped and went crazy. She swung her ASP in deft movements, smashing Randy's right hand and forcing him to drop the baseball bat. He tried to surrender but Lilim was having none of it as she struck the man repeatedly, smashing bones and ribs alike.

Blood flew in all directions as Lilim kicked the man into unconsciousness. For a moment, Lilith thought that the fight was over, but no, Mike was stirring and he clambered to his feet behind Lilim who did not appear to have seen him. He reached under his jacket and he produced a knife – Lilim heard the noise of his footsteps and she turned.

Lilim froze at the sight of the man only two feet away, a large knife in his hand. There was a muted thump and the man stopped as a red dot appeared dead centre on his forehead. As Lilim watched with intense curiosity, she saw a red bead move downwards from the red dot and then drop off the end of the man's nose. The knife clattered to the alley floor and the man slumped on top of it.

"Let's move, Lilim!" Lilith ordered as she holstered her suppressed automatic.

* * *

 ** _Mission Road_**

The ride back had been very quiet.

They had stopped two miles away to remove their masks and at least make an attempt to appear normal as they returned to the apartment. Guinevere had also switched back the licence plate on the motorcycle which had been switched earlier that evening.

Guinevere had had to guide Juno up to the apartment before she returned to the world of communication.

"That was fucked up!" Juno commented.

"You did well, really well."

"Thanks."

"I said I'd keep you safe."

..._...

"Safe."

Juno stared at her naked body in the full-length mirror. There were bruises everywhere and her body looked horrible.

"You'll be fine, Juno. Bruises heal – you just learn to move faster and avoid getting hit."

Juno stepped into the shower, grimacing with pain.

"Now I know how you felt that night after you came back all bruised to fuck – it really hurts."

"It is part of what we do – bruises are good; better than something _much_ worse."

"That man – the one you shot – he scared the hell out of me; I actually peed myself – just a little," Juno admitted with some embarrassment.

"Don't be embarrassed about it," Guinevere replied seriously, without any hint of humour. "It just shows that you're human. It also shows that you need to keep an eye on your surroundings. If possible, keep your back to the wall – that is really important and I have stressed that on numerous occasions."

Juno felt sheepish as she replied.

"I lost track of things – it all moved so much faster than I had expected."

"Fights do," Guinevere explained as Juno slipped out of the shower and the already naked Guinevere slipped in and began to soap herself. "They have a habit of running away with themselves and keeping aware of the situation is crucial."

"Easy for you to say, Miss Assassin!" Juno exclaimed as she finished drying off and she pulled on an overly large T-shirt.

"I wasn't always an assassin; you know that. When I was ten, I was yanked off a busy street in Bournemouth – I was flown to the US and everything that linked me to my former life was stripped from me. My clothes were taken – even my hair was cut off. I had boys, other girls, checking out my naked body. I was forced to shower with boys and other girls that I didn't even know. Then I had some girl, a year or so older than me, beat the crap out of me. She was a special _Predator_ – her and her partner. They were the first and they lorded it over us mere mortals. I was one of the Second Intake, one of eighteen. Things were less organised back then. I had a friend for a little while – a couple of years . . . until some scrawny little bitch smashed her skull in the shower – one day, I am going to return the favour."

Guinevere had a special place in hell reserved for that little bitch.

* * *

 ** _The following morning  
Sunday, July 31st_**

Guinevere awoke early as was her custom.

She had slept well and as she turned over, she felt something and she opened her eyes to see a mass of blonde hair on the pillow beside her. She chuckled. It was no surprise to find Juno back in bed with her; she had had a traumatic, but very rewarding evening.

Juno awoke just then, her brown eyes staring into Guinevere's blue ones.

"Hi, Guinny."

"Morning, Juno. How do you feel?"

"Sore. I hurt everywhere. I have bruises all over my body – I even have bruise on my right tit!"

"You must feel a right tit, then!" Guinevere chuckled.

Juno took a moment to catch on and she smiled.

"Can I go see. . ."

"Logan? Yes, you can – once you've cleaned all your gear, especially your pistol."

"But I never fired it," Juno protested.

"Doesn't matter – clean it!"

Juno reached over and she gave Guinevere a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I love you, Guinny. Thanks for looking after me."

"I love you, too. Always, Juno. We're a team and we will always be together, no matter what."

Juno giggled.

"Now don't get any ideas – I don't go in for any of that shit. . ."

"It's just dawned on me. I survived a night out as a _Predator_."

"An apprentice _Predator_ – you still have a long way to go, honey."

"When are we going out again?"

"I want your bruises to heal and I want you to continue your training some more. Maybe we'll hit something together."

"Lilim will always be there for Lilith," Juno promised.

"I never doubted it," Guinevere replied as she gave her cousin a hug.


	4. Good Samaritan

**_The following week  
Friday, August 5th, 2016_**

 ** _San Diego, California  
United States of America_**

Four attackers . . . no escape.

Ah, the joys of seemingly unwinnable fights!

They were probably late teens, maybe early twenties. All four men were tattooed up the wazoo - gangbangers. While she was only fifteen and she seemed to be potentially an easy target – at least from the outside, the men were about to get a rather upsetting response. The men encircled her, ensuring that her attention was evenly split in four different directions – they obviously were not as stupid as they looked. To Guinevere's seasoned eyes, the four men were seasoned fighters who were used to winning their fights.

Unfortunately for them, their apparent winning streak was about to come to a crushing close.

..._...

The fight was over within a very few minutes.

They had not been as good as their gangbanger tattoos had appeared to suggest. While they had not been all that good, they had still required consummate skill to put down. Even more skill had been required to keep them breathing – instinct told the girl to kill them, but she had fought against that instinct and kept them alive; dead people generally attracted the Police and their attention was _not_ desired.

Okay, she _had_ dragged it out some – she _was_ trying to keep a low profile, after all . . . not to mention that she was being observed by countless curious eyes. So, considering that she was trying to keep a low profile, why was she engaging in a public hand-to-hand fight with four cunts?

Yes – that was the very same question which was foremost in the fifteen-year-old's mind at that moment as she studied the four prone idiots.

...+...

Guinevere had just returned from the store.

The sight which she had found before her was one which she could not just walk by and ignore. One of her neighbours was shouting at four young men – she knew why, too. Those young men dealt drugs around the neighbouring blocks and the mother of three, including Sasha, could not stand the blatant selling of illegal substances within feet of her young children.

Any other morning, and she might have just provided moral support. However, she was feeling a little angry and the day had not gone well to that point, so, when one of the young men had shoved Mrs Andryusha to get her out of his face, she had kind of snapped. After taking a deep breath, Guinevere had handed her two bags of shopping to Sasha, Mrs Andryusha's twelve-year-old son.

"Hold these, please, Sasha – I'll be back in a couple of minutes."

Two minutes or so later, she had collected her bags from the boy and headed up to her apartment.

...+...

"So, there you are – I was being a good Samaritan," Guinevere said as she finished explaining everything to a grinning Juno.

They had barely put all the shopping away when there was a knock on the door. Juno scampered to answer the door, peering through the spyhole. She giggled excitedly as she unlocked the door.

"It's Sasha and Nikki."

Guinevere groaned. She had nothing against the kids, but dealing with Juno was enough pain.

"Hi, Guinevere," Nikki said with a wave. "Thank you for what you did for my mom."

"I did what I could – is she okay?"

"She's fine, just lying down – Svetlana is with her."

"You weren't even trying!" twelve-year-old Sasha pointed out.

"Of course, I was," I responded.

"It was pretty obvious that you could have done better," thirteen-year-old Nikita confirmed.

"I'll try better, next time, I promise," Guinevere commented and Juno laughed.

* * *

 ** _The following evening  
_** ** _Saturday, August 6th_**

 ** _Clairemont_**

They left after dark and headed into the city.

Lilim was unusually quiet, Lilith noticed. Normally, the intercom was buzzing with Lilim's voice – the girl had a nasty case of verbal diarrhoea which appeared to be a permanent affliction. Lilith knew exactly why Lilim was silent; she was nervous and scared. Earlier that evening, she had been told that Lilith was to take a step back and Lilim was to do all the hard work that night.

"You going to talk to me, Lilim?"

Lilith felt the gentle squeeze as Lilim gripped tighter around her mentor's waist.

"It's alright to be scared; just remember not to show it. I will be there, every moment."

"I'll be okay once we get started – I think."

"You'll be perfect, I guarantee it."

Lilim never said another word until Lilith slowed the motorcycle on Garnet Avenue and she turned right just before the I-5 flyover and stopped.

..._...

"We leave the motorcycle here and we patrol the area," Lilith explained.

"Why here?"

"Because, little Lilim, you see that building on the other side of the I-5?"

"Yeah. . ."

"Well, honey, if all goes well and we get us some funds, that will be where I'll turn you into a lean, mean, killing machine."

"Lean, mean, _what_?"

"Never mind."

Lilith headed away from the I-5 before she then took a left down a poorly lit side-street.

"You lead, Lilim."

"Gee, thanks!" Lilim muttered as she took point and she urged all of her senses into overdrive as her eyes moved from ahead, to either side, then ahead again.

Behind her, Lilith kept a wary eye on their rear as well as what was ahead of her apprentice.

..._...

The area which Lilith had selected to be the site for their Haven, was one with relatively low crime, commercial neighbours who would not pay much attention to who was coming and going, plus access to very good transport routes.

There was one small issue and that was the local drug dealer who needed to be given his marching orders. A local drug dealer meant police and other law enforcement agencies. None of which mixed well with an illegal fledgling vigilante organisation. Organisation? That was a laugh – what kind of vigilante organisation started with just two people?

The dealer operated after dark – he must have had a real day job – and conveniently, it was 'after dark'.

..._...

Lilim was doing well as she kept to the shadows.

Every step was planned and she was watching her sectors. Her bearing was perfect, like a coiled viper, ready to strike. Lilith remembered _her_ first point mission – she had been _so_ scared. She had also been alone, with her backup a long way away. Lilim slowed as she approached the dealer's place of business then stopped. The two of them slunk into the shadows and took a few moments to check out the surroundings.

Directly across the road was a collision repair centre which stayed open late – how convenient! Cars went in and out on irregular timings which to Lilith's trained mind just smelt wrong.

"Bingo!" Lilith growled as a 2012 Range Rover SUV pulled onto the forecourt.

"That's the perp?"

"Huh – 'perp'?"

"Okay, maybe I watch too many cop shows," Lilim growled back.

"Maybe? Yes, that is the top man – the boss."

"Okay – we gonna scare the bastard shitless?"

"Yes – just stick with the plan which we discussed, okay?"

"I can do that."

..._...

Dean Shaw ran a successful collision repair centre by day and a very successful drug distribution centre by night. Mostly high-grade pharmaceuticals which normally required a doctor to prescribe. He was able to use his legitimate business to launder funds for his illegitimate and very illegal side business. He could afford to be driving a much newer SUV, but he was cautious enough to maintain his cover as a hard-working businessman – at least by day.

As they watched, two more vehicles left the repair centre and Lilith nudged Lilim in the back. Lilim checked the road – getting knocked down by an unseen car could ruin a vigilantes' entire night – and then she ran cross the street and then crouched down behind a tree where she pulled out her pistol. Lilith followed, drawing her own weapon once she was crouched behind her protégé. Both affixed suppressors onto the barrels of their pistols before the two vigilantes moved forwards.

Lilith went ahead and she pulled open the left hand of the twin glass doors so that Lilim could go ahead, her pistol raised up before her.

..._...

The main reception area was small, just a few chairs for clients to wait, plus a reception desk. Beyond that reception desk were two offices, one of which was occupied by their target. Located above the reception desk, over on the left wall, was the main electrical distribution unit for the offices. While Lilith stood watch, Lilim jumped up onto the built-in desk and she flipped open the cover before she flipped off every circuit breaker followed by the main switch.

The offices were plunged into darkness, along with the reception area. Almost instantly, there was the sound of movement and angry voices. Lilim jumped down from the reception desk and she kicked in the door to Dean Shaw's office. By the light which filtered in by an observation window into the main workshop area, two men could be seen at the large desk – one seated on each side.

"Move and I drop you both!" Lilim growled, her pistol readily visible in the limited light.

To Shaw and his chief enforcer, Ray Carter, two pistols had suddenly become visible out of the semi-darkness, but the holders of those pistols blended into the shadows almost perfectly. Dean saw himself has a hard man, so he decided to open up the discussions.

"You trying to do me over?" he demanded.

There was no response from the shadows.

"You know who you're fuckin' with?"

"We do," came another voice out of the shadows.

"Then you know that you ain't walkin' outta here alive."

"I have a message for you: leave San Diego. You have forty-eight hours to take your drug dealing elsewhere before I kill your sorry ass."

..._...

The reaction to their declaration was swift. Carter brought up his left arm and tried to grab Lilim's pistol – but the girl was just as swift as she swapped the pistol to her left hand and deflected his strike. She then pistol-whipped the thirty-year-old man across the face. He yelled out in pain as he fell off his chair.

Lilith moved towards Shaw in an attempt to dissuade him from doing anything stupid. Shaw wasn't taking hints as he kicked his desk, shoving it into Lilith's right thigh and sending her sprawling onto the floor. Lilim made to help her mentor, only to find herself yanked to the floor by her ankle.

"Shit!" she muttered as she dropped her pistol when she hit the floor.

There was no time to search for the black pistol on the almost just as black floor of the almost just as black office. Shaw lurched in her direction – for some reason, or other, he was a little pissed at Lilim. The man was more than twice her size with well over a foot of extra height. He kicked Lilim in the side and punched her in the face. To her credit, Lilim fought back, kicking and punching with everything that she had. All the lessons, all the pain; it all came back to her as defensive and offensive moves came to the fore in her scared mind.

She felt herself operating on automatic as her limbs flew at the man, delivering some nasty strikes. Lilim was so focussed on the man before her that she became oblivious of all else which was going on – at least until Lilith cannoned into her, flattening her up against the wall. The two girls suddenly found themselves facing off against two very angry men.

"Fuck, this!" Lilith growled as she flicked a pair of throwing knives into the air.

Both blades flew straight and true a very short distance before thudding into Carter's chest. Close behind, a third blade struck Shaw in his right shoulder. Lilith followed up by pulling a small backup pistol from her left ankle and she fired off a round into Carter's right thigh, followed by another into Shaw's left thigh.

Both men fell to the ground – all thoughts of fighting gone.

"Fuck with us, again, pretty boy, and the next bullet takes off that little piece of insignificant flesh that you call a penis," Lilith growled. "I trust you will be gone in twenty-three hours, cunt!"

* * *

 ** _The Apartment_**

Seventy minutes later, Juno slumped onto the living room floor.

"That went _so_ bad!"

"It could have gone better. . ." Guinevere breathed as she fell onto the couch.

"I'm useless – I'm so sorry, Guinny; I'm a total fuck up!"

Guinevere sat up and stared at the younger girl.

"We need to talk, you and me."

..._...

After a lot of swearing and a little screaming, both girls had stripped off and then, very carefully, they had sunk their bruised bodies into a soothing bath of hot water.

Juno looked very unhappy and she was sulking. Guinevere stared at her cousin and smirked. The smirk just made Juno sulk even more.

"Come on, Juno – you did really well. It was your first night on point and shit happens."

"I failed."

"Horseshit!"

"I let him get the better of me."

"Juno, honey, I have no complaints about how you performed. You were awesome."

Juno forced a smile.

"I'm not kidding."

"I hate letting you down, Guinny."

"You didn't let me down, Juno."

"You mean that?" Juno asked as her scowl changed to a grin.

"Do I have bigger boobs than you?" Guinevere chuckled.

"That's just evil!" Juno moaned as she covered up her chest.

..._...

Dinner that night was animated, to say the least.

Juno seemed to still have plenty of energy – at least for talking! There was no need for an official debrief as the floodgates had quite literally, opened. Juno replayed each and every second of the fight and it was a good hour before she finally ran out of steam and fell asleep on the couch. Guinevere, herself, was very tired, so she went to bed after laying a blanket over Juno.

Guinevere lay awake in bed for a while, reliving the evening's events. It had been a success – maybe not what she had intended, but Juno had shown what she had learnt and she had executed her learning in a very spectacular way. But was she ready for the next step? Was Juno ready to take on some of the nastiest bastards that San Diego had to offer?

Only time would tell.

* * *

 ** _The next morning_**  
 ** _Sunday, August 7th_**

Guinevere felt refreshed – but sore – as she awoke.

She made her way to the bathroom, peed, and then enjoyed a brief shower. Ten minutes later, she was dressed and she emerged into the living room. Juno was still asleep, sprawled on her back, a broad smile on her face. Guinevere decided that the young girl needed to get up, so she poked her cousin in the side.

"Ow . . . let me sleep . . . I'm too tired, Logan."

"Logan?" Guinevere repeated.

Juno's eyes opened and she looked up at her mentor.

"Having a nice dream, were we?"

"It was pleasant," Juno replied.

"Was Logan naked?"

"What!"

"You said his name just before you awoke."

"Did not!"

"Oh, yeah!"

"I didn't."

"Yes, you did, honey. Don't feel embarrassed about expressing your sexual urges," Guinevere chuckled.

"Sexual . . . ewww!"

"You're a teen; it's expected."

"I am not remotely sexually interested in anybody," Juno retorted as her face went a deeper shade of pink.

Guinevere pulled back the blanket and looked down at Juno's underwear.

"Are those knickers damp?"

Juno leapt up from the couch and she vanished into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

..._...

All through breakfast, Juno glared at Guinevere who just grinned. After breakfast was finished with and cleared away, Juno vanished into her bedroom and Guinevere began to plan for their next few evenings out on the town. There was a lot to plan, ensuring that they both stayed alive. As well as figuring out routes, Guinevere also had to work out exit strategies that could be used no matter what the circumstances, or what might have gone right or wrong.

Her biggest worry – other than getting herself or Juno killed – was the San Diego Police Department. They were still searching for Juno, although the investigation had been much reduced as the months had passed. The very last thing she wanted was to get into a shooting match with a cop. While _Urban Predator_ had had almost no rules when it came to collateral damage, Guinevere knew that if they were to survive in the city, then they would have to develop their own rules.

As such, she had drummed into Juno that innocents were not to be harmed – no matter what. Innocents included members of the general public and anybody wearing a uniform – such as the police. Killing a drug dealer was one thing, but accidentally killing or badly injuring a cop would be very bad and would bring down hell onto them both. That would most probably result in a life sentence in Jail. Guinevere had lost her childhood, there was no reason why Juno should.

"What you doing?" Juno asked as she emerged from her bedroom.

"Planning."

"Okay."

"You want to help?"

"Yeah – cool!"

..._...

That afternoon, Guinevere headed out, alone, to check on Dean Shaw. As she cruised past the repair centre, she noticed that security had been stepped up, even during daylight. Maybe the man wasn't for taking a hint. But Guinevere had come prepared for that. As she and Juno had left the previous evening, she had attached a small device to the rear suspension of the Range Rover SUV which Shaw drove.

With the press of a button on a remote which she carried, the device became active. Guinevere left the area, knowing that if she loitered for long, then Shaw's security might clock her and figure that something was up. She headed for a garage and obtained a foul-tasting coffee before sitting down to wait. Fifteen minutes later, just as she was finishing the coffee, the remote in her hand vibrated and a red light illuminated. Guinevere smiled as she threw the empty coffee cup into the rubbish and pulled on her helmet.

She stopped half a mile from Shaw's repair centre and she removed the motorcycle's rear number plate, flipping it over and reinserting it into the holder. Both sides were fake but good enough to pass a cursory police check. She slowly cruised past the repair centre, stopping directly outside. There was a very angry Shaw yelling at his security men. The cause of his anger was obvious – his Range Rover SUV was squatting. The rear suspension had been destroyed by the explosive device, dumping the back end of the expensive vehicle onto the ground.

Guinevere revved her engine a few times, garnering the attention of several security men, plus Shaw and Carter. Shaw's right arm was in a sling and both were hobbling. Guinevere drew her right index finger across her throat and pointed at the two men in an unmistakable indication that they were going to die. Realisation crossed Shaw's face and he yelled out in fear.

"It's her – from last night; get the bitch!"

Guinevere was gone before he finished his order, speeding away and heading home.

* * *

 ** _The Apartment_**

"He still there?"

"Yes – but I destroyed his SUV!"

"Was that the package you attached to his car, last night?"

"It was – a small slice of C4 – just enough to fuck up his ride, but not kill him; we don't need the San Diego PD investigating a car bomb."

"Not good. . ."

"No."

"So, you think he's gonna leave town?"

"If he has any sense, then yes."

"You gonna check?"

Guinevere gave Juno a withering look.

"just askin'. . ."

* * *

 ** _Later that night_**

 ** _Clairemont_**

It was knocking on ten o'clock when Lilith next saw Shaw.

She was lying in hiding with Lilim, watching the repair centre from up near the railroad. She had felt it far too dangerous to actually approach the building directly. Turned out she was right. Shaw had some friends with him and they were all armed with automatic weapons. Three men were covering the road from each direction. Shaw, himself, was to be seen a few feet within one of the repair bays, pacing – well hobbling – backwards and forwards, a MAC-10 in his right hand.

"I think you upset them," Lilim commented dryly.

"Looks like it – we need to be smart, girl; you got that?"

Lilim nodded.

"Let's move. Just follow the plan and everything will be fine."

"Like last time?"

Lilith grimaced.

..._...

Lilith moved off ahead, running towards the road junction a hundred yards or so away with Lilim close behind. They ran down the street to the left and then paused before the I-5 flyover. Lilim went first, scrambling up a tall grassy bank, stopping at a wire fence. She easily climbed up and swung herself over the top – Lilith was close behind checking their rear. They both climbed another fence which took them into a building merchants. They ran across the yard and stopped against the wall of the repair centre. Nobody had seen them, nor was anybody aware that they were literally just feet away from their primary target.

Guinevere had sat Juno down, a few hours previously, and explained that there was no need to leave a dozen bodies stacked up for the cops to find. The idea was to wound and give the bastards a chance to leave San Diego alive. It went against her Predator training, but San Diego was to be their home, so killing everybody, left right and centre, before they had secure premises where they could hide from any Police scrutiny was short-sighted.

As such, they each carried a number of throwing knives, as well as their suppressed pistols. Lilim was not ready to kill, so she was perfectly happy to wound.

..._...

The two guards were patrolling up the back of the yard, guarding the back fence. Neither of them noticed the dark form who crept across the roof of the rearmost building a few metres above their heads. Lilith held a wicked looking blade in each hand and she flicked both downwards. The silver dart-like objects flew through the air, silently, their deadly tips driving unerringly for their intended targets. The first blade struck the first man in his left side and he yelled out at the same instant that the next blade struck his colleague in the left thigh.

Dean Shaw almost jumped out of his skin when he heard the yelling and screaming. His men were looking all around trying to find a target for their automatic weapons, but nothing could be seen in the darkness.

"Where the hell are they?" one man shouted.

Then another man fell screaming, a blade embedded in his shoulder. Psychologically, the gunmen began to feel real fear. They were used to using their muscles and their bulk to force people into submission; they were most definitely _not_ used to being terrorised by an unseen enemy.

..._...

Up on the roof, Lilith drew her pistol and she removed the suppressor. Lilim gave her a strange look, indeed, but her mentor just chuckled and held up a hand. As Lilim watched, Lilith pointed her pistol down at open concrete, several feet away from the nearest guard – then she squeezed the trigger, just the once.

The atmosphere below was way beyond tense, so when the bullet struck the concrete and as the sound of the gunshot echoed around the site. First one guard opened fire, and then another, followed by another. . . Automatic gunfire ripped out into the night. It took several minutes for their boss, Dean Shaw, to calm things down – only it was too late as sirens screamed from every direction and the night began to turn blue and red as half-a-dozen Police SUVs and cruisers screeched to a halt. Dean Shaw and his men soon found themselves at the wrong end of almost a dozen pistols, rifles, and shotguns.

They were caught red-handed with illegal firearms – not to mention that they had been firing said weapons.

* * *

 ** _The Apartment_**

"That was _so_ awesome!"

"I suppose it was."

"You British – have some fun, for God's sake!"

"It was a victory, yes, but the war is just beginning, my little Lilim."

"What do you mean?"

"We have work to do in this city. We are going to make it safe. We are going to make it a home for the both if us. Just you and me."

Juno smiled as she jumped off the floor where she had been pulling off her boots and she dived onto the couch beside her cousin. She wrapped both arms around Guinevere and she squeezed.

"As long as I am with you, I'll be happy. You gave me my life and you are doing everything you can to keep me on the straight and narrow. You are constantly looking out for me despite you having enough on your plate. Thank you, Guinny; I love you very much."

"I love you too, Juno. You've been a very brave girl through everything that's been thrown at you over the past weeks. You're a wonderful person and I love spending time with you – despite your childish antics! Let's get to bed, and tomorrow we can start our planning for the big assault on those druggie bastards."

"Love you," Juno said as she gave her cousin a kiss on the cheek before darting off the couch and running into her bedroom.

Guinevere was left sitting on the couch. She smiled as she considered her plans for San Diego. She worried about the future and what it might hold for both her and her ward, but she decided that things were looking up, slowly but surely.

They were the Creatures of the Night and San Diego was their territory to protect.


	5. Escalation

**Author's Note:** _Events in the latter part of this chapter, and the next, will operate in parallel with the latter part of_ **Chapter 318: Hit Girl in San Diego – Part I** _and also with_ **Chapter 319: Hit Girl in San Diego – Part II** _of my other story_ **Forsaken** _._

* * *

 ** _March 2014_**

 ** _An unknown location in the USA_**

It was another shitty morning in _Predator_ land.

As usual, the twelve-year-old Phase 3 _Predator_ headed for the showers. Once she had removed her T-shirt and shorts, the girl pushed through the dozen or so other naked girls and made her way towards the shower heads. She smiled at her friend, Kara as she eased under the hot water. Friendships were not encouraged in _Urban Predator_ , but many of the kids often formed loose bonds if only to have somebody to talk to. For Guinevere, Kara was her friend. They had both been recruited into _Urban Predator_ at the same time – part of the _Second Predator Intake_.

Several minutes later, while Guinevere was washing her hair, she began to hear the sounds of a fight beginning. She had missed the beginning of the fight, but by the time she had rinsed her hair ad could see, she could make out a small naked girl beating the hell out of her friend. The floor at their feet was awash with blood. Then Kara went down and the younger girl, Walker, pounded her fists into Kara's face, again and again. Guinevere tried to push through the mass of girls who had gathered to watch the fight but she was forced back by those who were enjoying the ringside view.

As Guinevere watched, she could see that Kara was struggling, despite the fact that she was fighting a girl, four years her junior. Kara's side was a nasty colour; one or two of her ribs must have been broken. Kara failed to fight back and then there was the crack of bone as her head was smashed against the tiled floor of the shower. Blood erupted out and billowed down the drain. The baying of the other girls who got off watching a bitch fight had eased as an instructor forced her way through.

While the loss of a friend had been hard, the fact that the bitch got rewarded, just made it that much worse.

Guinevere swore to avenge her friend's death.

* * *

 ** _Friday, August 19th, 2016  
Two weeks later_**

 ** _Mid-City, just south of Downtown_**

"I count two . . . no three guards . . . same routine as last night . . . all three are armed – pistols."

 _"Good report, Juno – keep moving and don't draw attention to yourself."_

A minute later, a motorcycle pulled up beside Juno who quickly donned her crash-helmet and then jumped on behind Guinevere. The motorcycle roared away almost immediately. For the past week, they had been running reconnaissance of the site and the surrounding area. Guinevere was not taking any chances – the planning was to be perfect. The organisation which they were intending to destroy was large. It catered for a good proportion of the drugs distributed across a good proportion of San Diego. The facility brought in tens of thousands of dollars every week.

The operation was run by a shady individual whom Guinevere had yet to identify. She had built up a 'hitlist' of individuals who would have to be taken down before the organisation would fall – and fall it would; at least if Guinevere had her way. Juno was of the same mind. She had seen the video of the naked women stuffing powdered drugs into small plastic bags. The thought of what those drugs could do – were doing – appalled her. She wanted to see an end to it, just as much as Guinevere did.

They were both agreed; the drug dealer known simply as 'The Supplier' was going to fall – and soon.

* * *

 ** _Three days later  
Monday, August 22nd_**

 ** _Downtown_**

"You want to break into a Police Station?" Juno was incredulous. "I thought you _Predators_ were supposed to be smart!"

"They have the information that we need to take down those drug bastards – besides, it is what I am skilled it. I want to setup a better training facility, but to do that, we need money, my dear Juno."

"Well, I'm coming with you."

"Of, course, my dear girl. I would never think of going on a mission without Lilim."

Juno grinned.

..._...

They were standing on the corner of 35th Street and Imperial Avenue. The building closest to them bore a sign:

SAN DIEGO  
POLICE DEPARTMENT  
CENTRAL DIVISION

"Now, we want the full waterworks – okay?"

"I can do that," Juno smiled grimly as she strode into the Police Station, with Guinevere several paces behind.

The Police Sergeant at the desk looked down at the young girl and smiled.

"How can I help you, young lady?" he asked.

"My name is Juno Saunders – I think you're looking for me."

While Juno was introducing herself, nobody noticed another young girl, this one wearing a cap and dark sunglasses push past and follow an officer through a security door.

..._...

Guinevere made her way towards the admin section of the building, opening any security doors with the access card which she had just swiped off a distracted police officer. A few minutes later, she found a deserted office and sat down at the computer. She connected a small USB device into the front of the computer and thirty seconds later, along with the police officer's ID number, she was into the system.

It did not take long to search through city records to find who owned the industrial complex in which they were interested. Guinevere downloaded everything she needed, including criminal records, criminal investigations, and names which might come in useful. After six minutes, it was time to leave.

Guinevere smiled as she slunk back into the reception area, having dropped the access card onto the floor just inside the security door. Juno was putting on quite a show. Tears were flooding down her cheeks and she was sobbing violently – so much so, that she was unable to answer any questions. Guinevere left the Police Station first, heading for their motorcycle.

She was joined a few minutes later by a sprinting Juno who was grinning fit to burst. She leapt on behind Guinevere and pulled on her helmet. Guinevere wasted no time as several police officers appeared on the street behind them. She accelerated away and turned east, then south towards I-5, muddying the trail as she went.

"Well done, honey!"

Guinevere felt the squeeze around her waist as a response.

* * *

 ** _The Apartment_**

The amount of information that needed to be sifted through was enormous.

Juno wasn't exactly helping – she wanted to help, but she had no training in data gathering and data mining – she was just getting in the way. Guinevere was trying to find a nice way to tell her where to go, but she was struggling. It wasn't Juno's fault but when she started to be annoying – she just couldn't help herself.

"Juno, honey, I mean this in the nicest possible way – _fuck off_!"

"Guinny!"

"Please – I need to figure this shit out and no, you cannot help, okay?"

"I'm going to go see Logan – at least _he_ appreciates me!"

Guinevere just went back to her research as Juno vanished.

* * *

 ** _Three days later  
Thursday, August 25th_**

Guinevere was exhausted after three days of digging through printouts and checking out facts.

Juno had pretty much abandoned her cousin to the literal mounds of paperwork – spending much of her time with Logan and his friends. The time had been well spent, Guinevere had decided – she had gained many new pieces to her virtual puzzle. For example, she had discovered that the industrial facility was owned by an organisation called The Phoenix Corporation. That corporation was, in turn, owned by The Tomahawk Group.

Unfortunately, the trail had stopped there and had suddenly gone very cold. There was no one person whom she could pin the moniker of 'The Supplier' on – at least not yet. She still had a lot of work to do, but she had what she needed to at least destroy that distribution point.

She had a plan of attack forming in her mind for just that task. But to complete that attack plan, she also needed to perform some much-needed internal reconnaissance on the industrial facility. For that, she needed to create a separate plan to infiltrate the facility again, with Juno's assistance.

Assuming that Juno could be dragged away from Logan. . .

* * *

 ** _The following morning  
Friday, August 26th_**

Juno was very worried when she awoke that Friday morning.

Guinevere had been nowhere near her own bed in three nights. The planning and research had taken top priority over absolutely everything – even sleeping and eating. When Juno left her bedroom to go pee, she found her cousin fast asleep on the living room floor, surrounded by paperwork.

"Guinny!" she exclaimed in an exasperated fashion as she pulled down her panties to pee.

..._...

Forty minutes later, Guinevere awoke to the smell of bacon cooking. That was unusual as only _she_ did the cooking – the other occupant of the apartment was _far_ too lazy to actually cook for herself! The tired teen forced her eyes open and she found herself staring at printouts from Google Earth. Next thing she knew, the smiling face of her little cousin was grinning down at her.

"Morning, Guinny!"

Guinevere groaned.

"You're not helping yourself, Guinny – get the fuck up off the floor and go get a shower; you fucking stink!" Juno ordered. "Move it!"

Guinevere struggled to her feet, far too tired to fight with the power-crazed Juno. She made her way to the bathroom to find the shower already running. She pulled off her clothing and sat down on the toilet to pee before she slunk into the shower. The hot water felt wonderful on her tired body. She stayed there for a little under ten minutes before shutting off the shower and stepping out to find Juno holding out a towel for her.

"Thank you, Juno."

"I gotta look after my cousin . . . considering _she's_ been looking after _me_ , all this time."

Guinevere grinned as she dried herself off and headed back into the living room, wrapping the towel around herself. Guinevere gave her cousin a big hug when she saw a plate with slightly burnt bacon and two slices of badly buttered bread, plus a mug of coffee waiting for her at the table.

"You're a sweet girl and I'm sorry for ignoring you the past few days – I just got caught up in the moment. Thanks for snapping me out of it . . . okay, let's try some of your culinary delights!"

Juno grinned apprehensively as she watched her cousin dig into her cooking – it was the first time she had ever cooked and she wasn't too sure of her results. Either way, she hoped that Guinevere understood her attempt at wanting to help. Guinevere was Juno's world and Juno would do anything for her cousin . . . _anything_.

"It's okay, Guinny – I know what you are doing is important and I know I don't know enough to help you, but I want to learn."

"This is actually pretty good – I like my bacon crunchy; well done and congratulations for not burning down the apartment."

Juno beamed with pride at the compliments.

* * *

 ** _Three days later  
Monday, August 29th  
Late afternoon_**

 ** _Mission Beach_**

They needed to unwind, so Juno had persuaded her cousin to enjoy a few days of downtime.

Not that Guinevere had needed much persuasion – she was exhausted and she sensibly decided that some downtime would allow her to decompress and return to the tasks ahead with a clear and much-refreshed mind. On the Saturday, Guinevere had treated Juno to lunch with her 'boyfriend', Logan.

Juno had blushed her way through most of the meal and the chatter had been animated. Guinevere had kept on the sidelines, allowing the two kids some space. Logan had joined them at the beach, that afternoon, and Juno and he had chased each other around the hot sands for almost two hours. She had even allowed him to apply some suntan lotion to her back – and only her back. . .

Sunday had been spent out on their bikes, cycling around the area, building up a sweat – it was both fun and therapeutic as well as good exercise. They had cycled as far as Mid-City and then north towards the San Diego State University. They had both been worn out and dripping with sweat on their return. As a result, after a large takeaway, they had both slept well over twelve hours, something that they both needed.

Guinevere often lay awake at night, running information through her mind to come up with workable plans – she also worried, constantly, about Juno which contributed to her insomnia. Juno herself, often had nightmares from _that night_ which kept her awake, not to mention nightmares from everything she had seen since.

Therefore, by the time Monday rolled around, they were feeling a lot better.

..._...

"We should have brought Logan – he was good for applying suntan lotion," Guinevere quipped.

"Ha, ha – he did have nice hands. . ." Juno replied before quickly shutting up as she lay on her front absorbing the rays.

Guinevere enjoyed teasing Juno about her not-boyfriend, but she also felt alone – she would do anything to have a partner; somebody to interact with . . . somebody other than Juno. Juno was family; Guinevere wanted a friend.

As she gazed out over the sea, she noticed two people a short distance away. One was a woman, lying on her front while her man applied copious amounts of suntan lotion onto her back, shoulders, arms, and legs. The woman spent a lot of the time giggling as hands wandered across her body touching almost every inch. After several minutes, she bolted up from her towel and ran for the water with her man in hot pursuit. Guinevere decided it was time for a swim, too, so she dragged the dozing Juno to her feet and chased her down the beach into the cooling water.

"No!" Juno screamed as Guinevere chased her through the surf and she fell into the waves, laughing.

* * *

 ** _That evening_**

 ** _Seaport Plaza_**

"What you looking at?" Juno asked of Guinevere.

"Those two, sitting on their motorcycles – something is off about them."

"I don't understand."

"The way they carry themselves – the woman; she's carrying. While the big guy could hide a heavy machine gun under his jacket, the woman has a petite body form and I can make out a bulge in the small of her back."

"What does _that_ mean?"

"It means that they are serious people. They might be after us – they might be part of the druggies. I think we should follow them."

They only had ten minutes to wait before the two black-clad individuals finished their chatting and then remounted their respective motorcycles. Neither had removed their helmets, just lifting the fronts of the helmets to talk. Guinevere had been unable to see any faces, so she still had no idea who or what she was trailing.

They headed down West Harbor Drive, keeping three cars between them and their target. It was the first tail for Guinevere – she had been trained to trail another vehicle but she had never actually done it for real. They hadn't gone far when the two riders split up, one turning left and the other continuing straight ahead.

"Fuck – they made us!" Guinevere growled.

There was no choice but to pretend that they were not following either motorcycle, so she took left and then a right to head away from both followers.

"We safe?" Juno asked.

"Yeah – let's get back to the main mission; we have a recce to finish."

* * *

 ** _Mid-City, just south of Downtown_**

"The place looks way bigger than I imagined."

"Things do in the real world, Lilim," Lilith replied with a chuckle.

They crept inside, the very same way in which Lilith had entered previously. They followed the same route to where the girls were standing, just as naked as before, weighing out a white powder and tipping it into little plastic bags. Once they were safely hidden in a place where they had a good view of the naked girls and their armed guards, Lilith turned to Lilim.

"You're gonna do this again?"

"I need to – do _you_ want to do it?"

"No way!" Lilim retorted – repulsed at the thought of going naked in front of all those disgusting men.

"Well, shut your trap, then!"

Guinevere removed her mask and cap, passing them back to Lilith, along with her weapons. She moved forwards, heading for the same changing rooms as before where a young blonde-haired woman had gone in, just a few minutes before. As she pushed open the door, that same blond-haired woman was just about to leave – she was completely naked, except for the white dusk mask which covered her nose and mouth, a white paper hat, and some rubber gloves. The young woman looked very nervous and apprehensive as her arms tried to wrap themselves around her naked body and cover the essentials.

A few minutes later, as the now naked Guinevere left the changing room, the same young woman was loitering a few yards away, obviously scared to go any further alone. Guinevere joined her and beckoned her forwards – she timidly followed.

..._...

Despite having witnessed the same scene in a video, Lilim was a little freaked out at watching thirty naked women just standing at a long wooden table, stuffing little bags with powder, while six armed men gazed at the exposed breasts and other parts. She was also uncomfortable with watching her mentor and cousin, standing very naked, very exposed, and very vulnerable. While she had to admit that Guinevere had a lovely body, all the right curves and with awesomely coloured pubic hair, Lilim was not happy having to keep her eyes on her naked cousin – she felt weird and it creeped her out as if she were invading her cousin's privacy. She knew that Guinevere had no problems with nudity, but she didn't go out of her way to expose herself and she usually kept herself covered up.

Lilim took a moment to study the girl standing beside Lilith. She was a few inches taller and very slim. There was barely an ounce of flesh on the girl. Her thighs were firm and . . . were those bullet scars on her right side? That girl was not what she seemed to be. She remembered what she had been told, barely an hour previously: _'. . . the way they carry themselves. . .'_ – the girl standing beside her cousin was a threat. Was she the woman from the motorcycle? If she were a threat, who might she be a threat to? Her and Guinevere, or just the drug dealers? If the woman was here, then it stood to reason that there might be somebody else with her – the large man on the other motorcycle.

Carefully, Lilim peered into the darkness, but only for a moment – she dare not take her eyes off Lilith for too long. Should she warn her cousin – _could_ she warn her cousin?

..._...

Guinevere stopped stuffing bags as she heard laughter from one of the guards. She turned to look in the direction of the changing room and she was stunned to see Juno standing in the bright lights, naked as the day she was born. The guard closest to her had obviously seen her appear and he was laughing at the youngster.

"Piss off, little girl – come back when you've got some tits and a pussy!" the man growled nastily as Juno turned and fled into the darkness.

The other guards were laughing, too. What was Juno doing? Then it hit Guinevere – it was a warning about something; but what? She did not really have much time to contemplate things as the man at the far end of the table coughed loudly.

"Okay – times up beautiful ladies, get your Jacksons, get your clothes – and fuck off home!"

Guinevere joined the queue behind the timid girl. When it was Guinevere's turn, she missed the calculating look which she received from the timid girl as the man ran his left hand over her right breast.

"Good to see you again – you're always welcome here. . ."

The man laughed and Guinevere felt dirtier than she could ever remember as she fled back to the changing room.

* * *

 ** _Outside. . ._**

"Are you out of your tiny little mind!"

"I had to warn you. . ."

Guinevere was very angry but she quickly relented when she saw the tears running down Juno's cheeks. She had obviously done a lot of crying before her arrival at the motorcycles.

"Let's go, honey."

The ride was silent for several miles.

"You did well, Juno – thank you for trying to warn me. That must have been really hard for you to do and I know that bastard said some really hurtful things."

"I hate my body – but he just made me loathe it," Juno almost whispered in reply.

"You're only thirteen, honey. Your body will develop and you're going to be a beautiful young woman – trust me."

"Thanks. . . Who was that other naked woman?"

"I dread to think – she was a serious player, whomever she was. She has an interest in our target; maybe she could be an asset, we shall see."

* * *

 ** _The following day  
Tuesday, August 30th_**

 ** _The Apartment_**

"Okay – I'm going to drop you at the Metro," Guinevere said as they both left the apartment.

"Cool – I'll meet you in a few hours.

"Everything is going to be fine – just stick with the script, honey."

"I'll be fine – just a little apprehensive after last night."

"Forget about it – chances are we'll never see that woman again.

..._...

It only took a few minutes for them to arrive at the Qualcomm Stadium Station. One there, Guinevere pulled off her helmet as Juno dismounted and removed her own. Juno strapped the helmet to the back of the motorcycle and then went to hug her cousin – then she froze. Guinevere felt Juno shaking and she heard a little scream. Guinevere pushed Juno away behind her and she turned to face the threat, swinging her leg over the motorcycle and hung her helmet on the handlebars.

"Good morning!"

"What the fuck do you want?" Guinevere demanded as she studied the woman who stood before her.

The woman was slim and dressed in black clothing – she appeared very sinister in the dimly lit space underneath the raised platforms. What made her even more sinister, was the mask which covered her head and face completely.

"I just wanted to talk with you – we appear to have a similar agenda."

"Fuck your agenda – stay away from us," Guinevere warned.

She was worried; the woman in the mask was bad news, that was obvious. But was she a danger. Could she take the chance? Then any other thoughts went out the window as Juno stepped forwards and she fired three bullets into the other woman with her suppressed pistol.

..._...

"What the hell did you do?" Guinevere exclaimed, swiping the pistol from Juno's hands. "Are you stupid?"

Juno said nothing, she just froze as Guinevere ran forwards to check on the prone, masked form. For a moment, she was puzzled to see no blood, but then alarm bells began to ring in her head – only far too late. . .

The long legs reached out and wrapped themselves around Guinevere's waist and dragged her down to the ground. All her senses went on alert as she began to fight back struggling out of the hold and punching at her attacker. The masked woman flipped Guinevere off to one side and she jumped back to her feet. Guinevere rolled and regained her own feet, turning to face her opponent.

Guinevere dived forwards attacking with everything that she had – only it was not enough. The masked woman was able to dodge, or absorb all of Guinevere's strikes. In return, Guinevere fended off a fair percentage but she also received more than her fair share of strikes on her person. The strikes were full force, too, several causing Guinevere to call out in pain. Then came a nasty kick to her left thigh and her leg buckled and she fell to the concrete where the woman dived at her. Guinevere was struggling as the masked woman pinned her by the neck, but then a foot came out of nowhere and kicked at the masked woman – it was Juno. Juno's intervention did not last long as she was punched in the chest and she fell back against a concrete pillar.

"Stay out of this!" the masked woman growled at Juno.

Guinevere actually agreed with her opponent; Juno needed to stay well away or she could get hurt, quite badly. Before Guinevere could come up with a plan, she felt the pressure on her neck ease and then she was free.

"Till we meet again!" the masked woman called out with a wave as she mounted her motorcycle and pulled on her helmet.

Guinevere growled as she watched the motorcycle accelerate away, just as the strains of police sirens could be heard coming their way. The girl scrambled to her feet and grabbed hold of Juno before mounting her own motorcycle.


	6. Take Down

**Author's Note:** _Events in the first part of this chapter, and the latter part of the previous, will operate in parallel with the latter part of_ **Chapter 318: Hit Girl in San Diego – Part I** _and also with_ **Chapter 319: Hit Girl in San Diego – Part II** _of my other story_ **Forsaken** _._

* * *

 ** _Tuesday, August 30th, 2016_**

 ** _The Apartment_**

"Well, that all went to shit," Juno commented as she pulled off her jacket.

The young girl grimaced as she pulled her black top off and then she ripped apart the Velcro which strapped on the ballistic vest. She pulled off the thin under-shirt and glared at the bruises on her chest.

"She had us dead to rights," Guinevere moaned as she examined her own bruises of which there were a much greater number.

"You beat her off," Juno pointed out.

"Like fuck, I did – she let us go."

"What?"

"She was toying with us – if not, we'd both be very, very dead.

"As opposed to just 'dead'."

Guinevere grimaced at the comment.

"You saw her mask, right?"

"Yeah."

"Who do we know that wears a mask – and is an exceptional fighter."

"I dunno."

"I'll give you a clue: the markings on the mask – what colour were they?"

"Purple . . . oh, shit!"

The dawning comprehension of whom she may have been fighting scared the living daylights out of Juno.

"We were trained in her image. We were trained to take her down. I failed – I'm second-rate behind the likes of her."

"Guinny, I love very much, but you do talk some crap."

"I wish I could be as good as her – you notice the man she was with, last night? I bet that was her partner, Kick-Ass."

"Could have been worse, in retrospect," Juno grimaced.

..._...

Juno looked over at her cousin as she left the bathroom.

"What's wrong, Guinny?"

Guinevere was looking very pensive.

"How did she find us?"

"Maybe she followed us, last night."

"Nah – she must have used a tracker . . . but how?"

"You left all your clothes in the changing room, when you stripped," Juno pointed out.

"No – she would not have had the time. How about you?"

"Me?"

"Yes – you dumped all your kit and performed your naked warning leaving your clothing unattended."

Juno blushed at the mention of her impromptu striptease the previous night – the comments and laughter still rankled.

"We still going ahead with tonight?"

"No – we go tomorrow night."

* * *

 ** _The next morning  
Wednesday, August 31st_**

 ** _The Apartment_**

Juno was still sulking.

She was upset at the comments that the fat bastard had made about her body and she was upset about what she had set in motion, just the previous morning, getting Guinevere's ass kicked as a result.

"It wasn't your fault, Juno – but you should not have shot her; you know she'll probably kill us – she knows where we live," Guinevere had commented.

"I'm sorry."

"If she wanted us dead; we'd be dead."

To try and alleviate the other problem, Guinevere had gone out and dragged Logan back to the apartment.

..._...

"Logan, would you please tell Juno what you think of her," Guinevere ordered.

Logan looked a little confused and self-conscious while Juno just glowered at her cousin.

"I think she's funny and I like her company. She . . . she's also very beautiful."

Logan was blushing furiously as he spoke.

"What do you think of her body," Guinevere persisted.

"Perfect. . ." Logan muttered with intense embarrassment.

Juno actually giggled.

"You happy now, oh sulky one?" Guinevere asked. "Logan obviously thinks that you have a perfect body and that you're a beautiful young woman."

"Yeah – thanks," Juno muttered, her face a violent red colour. "You want a Coke, Logan?"

"Please."

* * *

 ** _The apartment_**

Later that evening

"All set?"

"Yeah – let's get this done, Lilith."

The two girls slunk out of the apartment after dark and headed into the city. It was the night – it was the night in which they were going take down the distribution centre . . . or they would die trying. 'Well, maybe not the second part,' Guinevere thought.

They were both as prepared as they could be . . . she hoped.

* * *

 ** _Mid-City, just south of Downtown_**

"Fuck!"

"What's wrong?" Lilim asked.

"The guards – there's way more than before; almost double," Lilith complained.

"We can take them," Lilim said encouragingly.

"Lilim, thanks for your vote of confidence, but it's going to be way more difficult."

"I want to continue – we must."

"Yes, we must."

Both girls crept from shadow to shadow, avoiding the bright lights.

..._...

The first kill, unsurprisingly, went to Lilith.

The _Predator_ darted out of the darkness and she came up behind a female guard. The guard knew nothing until a blade sank into her chest and pierced her heart, tearing it in half and killing her all but instantly. Lilim covered her companion with Glock 43, complete with attached suppressor. Lilim had shown her competence with the weapon, despite having never actually taken a life.

Lilim looked down at the dead woman. It was the second person that she had seen die before her in the past few weeks. She was still struggling with that aspect of what she was becoming. She did not want to kill, but her maturing mind told her that one day, it would be necessary – but could she actually do it; she had no way of knowing until that time. Lilim snapped out of her thoughts as Lilith indicated it was time to move. They moved closer to the target building, taking a circuitous route, until. . .

"What the fuck!" Lilith exclaimed as she came across two dead bodies, each with a single bullet wound to the head.

"Somebody else here, you think?" Lilim asked as her eyes darted everywhere, looking for trouble.

"Maybe. . ." Lilith muttered.

..._...

It was crucial to gain entry to the facility before the men inside realised that something was wrong – if they were concerned for their safety, then they might kill their workers. Lilim managed to put down a guard before she and Lilith discreetly made their way towards the target building and headed inside. It felt good to Lilith to actually be inside the building with clothes on . . . for a change. Even Lilim felt weird considering on her last visit she had voluntarily stripped naked and paraded her body before dozens of eyes, both male and female.

They closed from the northern end of the building and stopped within the confines of the shadows, a few feet from the dazzlingly bright arc lights. As before, there was a group of about thirty naked women going about their taskings. Watching over them, were twelve men, each armed with either a pistol or an automatic weapon. At the head of the T-shaped table, a large guard stood before the counting room where there appeared to be some very heavy security – at least six men were visible around the man who was busy counting a decidedly large amount of cash – much more than previously.

"You ready, Lilim?"

Lilim took a brief look around and then she nodded.

"Remember, close your eyes and cover your ears – we move the moment the flash subsides. Good luck, honey."

Lilim nodded and both girls readied themselves. Lilim pulled the pin of the M84 stun grenade and held the safety lever in place while Lilith pulled the pins from too identical grenades.

"Fire in the hole!" Lilith growled as she threw her grenades out in the light.

Lilim did the same, but then she frowned as four identical looking objects shot out of the darkness on the far side of the T-shaped table. Lilith saw them and she dived on top of her cousin, with her hands over her own ears as Lilim covered her own.

..._...

The detonation of seven stun grenades, each good for 180 decibels, was like the very gates of hell opening and the entire building shook as the sound reverberated around the structure. The million-candela flash multiplied seven times was just as immense, like staring into the sun and every person within the facility (excepting the four vigilantes) reeled in pain from the combined effects of disorientation, confusion, loss of balance, and loss of coordination. They all suffered from intense inner ear disturbance, tinnitus, and deafness – not to mention the flash blindness.

The incredible sound had Lilith and Lilim rolling around on the ground, the enhanced effects of the grenades not blocked by their hands. They were totally unaware of what was going on around them as they both struggled to regain their feet and understand what was happening to them. Then they both felt a strong hand grab them and haul them both to their feet.

"Fucking get up!" came an electronically enhanced voice.

Lilith forced herself to respond, reaching for Lilim as she did so. She looked up and saw that mask from the previous day and she backed away, pulling Lilim with her.

"Watch yourselves!" the voice growled before the masked vigilante pulled out a pair of pistols and began shooting.

Lilith pulled her own pistol and she dragged the stunned Lilim around the corner into safety.

"Get with it Lilim!" she yelled and the younger girl shook her head a few times as her mind came back into focus along with her vision and hearing.

"I'm okay. . ."

"Let's get back into the fight, girl!" Lilith yelled over the gunfire.

They both ran towards a group of men coming from another part of the building – there were four men and two women, each armed with an automatic weapon. Lilith opened fire, dropping two before the others dived for cover.

One of the injured men struggled into the shadows, the other never moved again.

..._...

Lilith and Lilim were pinned down by the guards, but the guards were also pinned down by Lilith and Lilim – a classic stalemate. However, they were smart – the main group kept Lilith's attentions while one of the men flanked the two girls.

Lilim had no idea what made her do it, nor why, but something made her turn to her left, her pistol following her eyes, just as she had been taught. A guard was standing a little over a dozen yards away and his pistol was aimed at Lilith. Lilim just reacted; she adjusted her aim and she squeezed the trigger three times without any conscious thought.

The guard staggered backwards two steps as the three copper-jacketed slugs drove into his chest, then he dropped his pistol and sagged to the ground. Lilith took a moment to check on the gunfire from immediately beside her and she grimaced behind her bandanna – Juno had just taken her first life. However, Lilith filed the fact away for later . . . assuming they actually survived the night.

Then Lilith sniffed the air. . .

"Shit!"

"I smell something," Lilim called over.

"Fire!" Lilith replied – as if they did not have enough on their plates! "Stay low and move under the smoke."

..._...

The smoke had changed things – everybody was fully aware that the fire department and the police would be along in mere minutes. Lilith moved so she could get a better angle on the guards – Lilim followed suit, keeping Lilith covered. Lilith dropped another gunman leaving the remaining two to jump out of cover and run – they never got far as moving six yards before they were both gunned down by Hit Girl. She glanced in their direction as she ran past with a little wave.

Lilith growled at that – she was being upstaged by the very person that she was trained to destroy . . . only that was now in her past. Lilith had a new life, just as Hit Girl did. If Hit Girl could protect Chicago, then why should Lilith not protect San Diego. That put her on a par with Hit Girl, if not by skill-level, then at least by tasking.

Lilith ran after Hit Girl with Lilim by her side. After a few dozen yards, Hit Girl vanished into the black smoke and Lilith suddenly realised something . . . she was lost. She had absolutely no idea where she was or which direction was which. All she could see was blackness. Listening did not help, either – all she could hear was gunfire and the crackling of flames.

Lilim was choking on the black smoke and she sank to her knees. Lilith felt panic beginning to grow inside her – she'd fucked everything up and taken her cousin down with her. The smoke was thickening and the heat was building. Lilith was soon on the ground beside her cousin, coughing. They crawled what felt like a considerable distance but apart from obstacles they never found an exit.

"I'm sorry, Juno – I've fucked things up. . ."

There was no answer from Lilim, she had passed out from the smoke. Lilith was just seconds away from passing out herself when she felt somebody close by and she heard a voice.

"Hang in there, guys. . ."

She felt herself being picked up and then nothing as her world went black.

* * *

 ** _An hour later_**

 ** _Outside the industrial area_**

When Guinevere regained consciousness, she found herself lying on the ground, hidden behind some bushes.

She began to look around her in a rising panic, but she stopped as she laid eyes on Juno who was coughing violently. Then she noticed more – they were in a very safe location, about a hundred yards from the ferociously burning building and well beyond the lines of firefighters who were intent on containing the blaze. Then she saw Juno's confused expression as the girl stared over at two good-sized bags.

Guinevere unzipped one and her eyes went wide as she took in all the cash which was crammed inside the bag. The other bag was identical – there had to be tens of thousands of dollars all together. Lying on top of the cash in the second bag was a cell phone and a folded note. Guinevere unfolded the note and she read the bold print:

 _Just in case_

 _Take care_

 _Your friends from the Windy City_

Guinevere smiled as she got to her feet and grabbed hold of the first of the bags – she winced; money was notoriously heavy. Juno studied the piles of cash for a moment and then the note before she zipped up the second bag.

"Did we just get the 'Fusion Seal of Approval'?"

"I would assume that the 'Fusion Seal of _Dis_ -approval' is death; so, I'd have to say: yes."

"Cool," Juno commented as she hefted the second bag onto her shoulder.

* * *

 ** _Two hours later_**

 ** _The Apartment_**

They were both exhausted as they lay in the bath together.

It was still very early on the Thursday morning. The bathwater had been changed three times, but it was still black with soot. Guinevere was in a very bad mood and Juno accidentally kicking her in the snatch with her foot did not exactly help – despite the younger girl's apology.

"Damn you, Hit Girl!" Guinevere exclaimed. "Why did you have to be there?"

Juno grimaced at her cousin.

"If she and Kick-Ass had not been there, then we would be very, very, dead," Juno pointed out.

Guinevere sighed at the annoyingly accurate comment

"They were really good," she admitted. "They managed to take down the whole facility, even while keeping an eye on us – even taking down the goon squad guarding the money man before finally rescuing us and carrying us to safety. On top of that, they even gave us the money."

"They sound like invincible guardian angels when you put it like that."

"I know – the fact that we are still alive means that Hit Girl did not see us as a threat in any way."

"Thanks for keeping me alive, Guinny."

"Yeah, the kick in the snatch was a great 'thank you', honey!"

"It was an accident – my legs are long and not easy to manoeuvre," Juno complained.

..._...

An hour later, both we lying in Guinevere's bed.

"So . . ." Guinevere began.

"You worried 'cause I killed a cunt?" Juno asked as she stared at the ceiling.

"Yes."

"Don't be – the cunt deserved it; he was going to shoot my Guinny."

Guinevere smiled.

"You did you job, guarding my back – thanks."

"I know I should feel bad about killing a guy but . . . I can't feel bad about killing him; it was self-defence. I was defending the only person I have left in my life. It was a no-brainer – the cunt was dead the moment he tried to kill you."

"Well-reasoned."

"I surprise myself, sometimes."

"You did well, Lilim, and I am very proud of you."

"Thanks, Guinny – I love you very much."

"I love you, too, Juno."

* * *

 ** _Later that morning_**

 ** _Thursday, September 1st_**

"Guinny?"

"Yeah, honey?"

"Why do you have an envelope in your jacket?"

"I don't."

"What's that, then?" Juno asked as she pointed at something which had fallen out of Guinevere's jacket.

"I don't know," Guinevere replied as she picked up the long white envelope.

She examined it carefully – it was plain, sealed, with nothing written on it. With extreme care, she cut open the top with a sharp knife. Inside, were a neatly folded set of papers. On reading the top page, Guinevere discovered that they were a contract for a storage locker. As she flicked through the pages, two access cards dropped out, along with a piece of card with two six-digit numbers printed onto it.

Guinevere smiled up at Juno.

"I think it's time to go for a ride, honey."

* * *

 ** _Storage Locker 476_**

Guinevere was more than a little annoyed to find out that the storage locker in question was less than hundred yards away from her intended safe haven.

Did Hit Girl know more than Guinevere had thought? Guinevere swiped one of the two access cards and she entered the associated pin – the main gate to the storage facility slid open and they were able to ride in. It took only a few minutes to find the locker which was located in a secluded part of the facility where nobody could observe them without being easily visible. The locker itself appeared large with a full-size garage-door-style roller shutter. Guinevere parked the motorcycle and she swiped the access card in the adjacent reader and punched in the pin again. The door silently motored open.

For safety, Guinevere drew a small pistol and she carefully pushed through the opaque plastic, vertical blind which hung from the ceiling obscuring any view of the locker's interior from outside. As she entered, the lighting came on automatically and she stopped dead so fast that Juno cannoned straight into the back of her.

"Holy fuck!" Juno breathed before Guinevere could say a word.

..._...

Before they did anything else, Guinevere wheeled the motorcycle inside and she pressed a switch on the wall which closed the roller shutter.

"Don't touch _anything_!" Guinevere warned as she moved slowly to check out the space.

It was large, about the size of a thirty-foot shipping container. The rear section of which was stacked of packages of varying shapes and sizes. Despite Guinevere's warning, Juno headed directly for the packages and she began to poke around.

"Juno!"

"Look – more money; tons of it!"

"Juno. . ." Guinevere tried but even she was entranced by the neatly packaged cash which was stacked up to the left side of the container.

The other packages were stacked up to the right side of the container. As Guinevere ran her eyes across the markings on the packages, she identified most of the packages as containing weapons. All of the packages were factory-fresh and many were sealed, indicating virgin weapons. Juno pulled open a large cardboard box to reveal body armour.

Then, the ever-curious Juno discovered another white envelope stashed amongst the packages. She ripped it open and pulled out a single piece of paper. Once she had unfolded the piece of paper, and with Guinevere peering over her shoulder, she read the text out loud:

 _'So, you found the unit. It, and everything in it,  
is yours. The unit is paid up for twelve months.  
It should serve you well; considering it isn't far  
from your safehouse. Use it well, Lilith and Lilim.'_

Guinevere was astounded but she was also very concerned by the wording of the letter. Hit Girl was obviously going out of her way to support them both. Worryingly, Hit Girl knew all about them. She knew where they lived. She knew their codenames – she would also know their real names. The storage unit had been taken out in the name of some nameless corporation which Guinevere did not recognise, but it made for an ideal cover.

A part of her – the _Predator_ part of her – told her to run, to leave it all behind and to start somewhere afresh. She had been taught that any contact with Hit Girl was to be avoided, but she also knew that most of what she had been told about Hit Girl by her _Urban Predator_ instructors was completely wrong. However, it was not _her_ decision to make. She turned to Juno and then sat down on the concrete floor. Juno followed suit.

"Honey, we are a team, yes?"

"Yes, Guinny."

"In that case, from this point on, we make decisions together. I will no longer be making any more life-changing decisions that affect you without seeking your consent. The past few days are a case in point. Hit Girl knows who we are. She knows that we are Guinevere and Juno. She also knows that we are Lilith and Lilim. She knows where we live. I was taught to treat Hit Girl with suspicion, but she has not done anything to hurt either one of us – ignore that scrap beneath the train station – and if anyone can keep a secret, she can. My training, however, tells me to run and seek a new secure home, but now that I am able to think for myself, I can see a future for us in San Diego. We have money – a lot of it. We have weapons. We have back up, I suppose, should things go really bad."

"What are you asking, Guinny?"

"What do you want to do, Juno? You just say the word, we pack up and go buy a house. We live our lives out as normal human beings. We forget about _Urban Predator_. We forget about vigilantism. We are a team and I want to know what _you_ want out of this partnership."

"You do know that all that crap you just spewed out can be summed up in one sentence, don't you?" Juno replied. "Just ask me: Do I want to continue to save lives in San Diego?"

Guinevere smiled and she repeated the question.

"Do you want to continue to save lives in San Diego?"

Juno paused for dramatic effect with an enormous grin on her face.

"Hell, yeah!"

Juno then dived at Guinevere and she pushed the older girl down onto the floor, hugging her tightly. Finally, she planted a big kiss on the horrified Guinevere's lips.

"You know I don't go in for this kinda thing, huh?" Guinevere tried as she cringed. "And definitely not with my own cousin. You want sex, you go see Logan."

Juno giggled and she gave her cousin another kiss.

"Wherever you go, Guinny, I go. Juno and Guinevere. Guinevere and Juno. Lilim and Lilith. Lilith and Lilim. You are not getting rid of me _that_ easily! Besides, if I wanted to have my way with you, I would have done it when we were naked in the tub. I have had female fantasies, just not any with you in them, although those red pubes are to die for!"

"Good to know," an embarrassed Guinevere growled as she pushed the thirteen-year-old girl off to one side. "Let's go get something to eat; I'm starving."

"Can I come?"

"Well I ain't leaving you hear with a ton of cash and a ton of weapons," Guinevere chuckled.


	7. Haven

**_Thursday, September 15th, 2016_**

 ** _The apartment_**

Two weeks had passed since their run in with the Purple Queen.

That meeting had been a turning point for Guinevere. She and Juno had agreed to go into a partnership with equal stakes in their own futures. Considering that they were both going into the vigilante business for real, Guinevere had begun to make plans for where to go next and plans for what they would do when they got there.

Juno had taken things in a different direction by expecting the partnership to mean that she no longer had to attend Guinevere's lessons, should she not want to. So, after a blazing row, Juno had found herself sitting down at the table with her school books, her face looking like thunder.

Outside of 'school', the two of them had spent many hours unpacking down at their new storage unit. Guinevere had acquired some racking for the weapons as well as some electronic security for the storage unit.

"We could start a small war with this lot," Juno had commented as her eyes had taken in the awesome array of firearms, blades, and other accessories.

"More like a small to medium war, I'd say," Guinevere corrected, in awe at the firepower that she had available.

..._...

Guinevere had begun the process of acquiring her 'Haven' as she chose to call it, using a shell company which she had created a year earlier when in the UK. It would take three weeks for the sale to go through and for them to get the keys. Guinevere knew that they would be three very long weeks!

Until then, work would go on. The San Diego Police Department was still investigating the burnt out industrial complex along with quite a few dead bodies and quite a bit of burnt drugs, too. The police were calling it an internal squabble between drug dealers and for the moment, they were not looking for anybody else. Therefore, Hit Girl and Kick-Ass were out of the frame, as were Lilith and Lilim.

There was one other subject which had not been properly addressed. That of Lilim and her first kill. Juno had been remarkably reticent about the event, shrugging it off like it was nothing. Guinevere had taken a point of checking in on her cousin during the night but apart from the usual nightmares concerning her rape, there did not appear to be any new ones.

Guinevere had decided not to bring the subject up, unless Juno had wanted to, however, enough time had gone past.

..._...

"Honey, can we talk, please?"

Juno looked up from the book she was reading on her bed and she smiled at her cousin.

"Here?"

"As good a place as any," Guinevere replied.

Juno sat up, making space for her mentor to sit down cross-legged on the bed. At first, neither of them said anything. Juno knew what the conversation was to be about – she had expected it. She could see the concerned expression on Guinevere's face. She knew how much her cousin worried about her and how much she was cared for, so she decided to open the conversation.

"You want to know how I'm feeling, don't you?"

"Yes, honey."

"To be honest, I thought that I'd feel a lot worse than I do. I mean, I took a life; I should at least be upset about it. I didn't even think; I just blew him away like he was nothing. But it wasn't nothing. He was gonna shoot my best friend. He was gonna shoot the one person who I can't live without. I had to shoot him, but I didn't mean to kill him. . ."

"Three bullets in the chest tend to kill people, honey," Guinevere pointed out reasonably.

"You told me to fire a minimum of one round and a maximum of three rounds – he was a big man, so I fired three rounds. I couldn't let him shoot you. . . Oh, God . . . what did I do?"

Guinevere was glad they had opened up that particular box in Juno's mind. If Juno did not come to terms with what she had done, then it would just eat away at her and she would eventually go insane, maybe psychotic.

"You took a life, honey."

"I murdered that man. . ."

"Like hell you did! You had to kill him – it was him or me. Self-defence, honey."

Tears were now spilling down the young girl's face, unimpeded.

"Am I a bad person?"

"No, Juno. You are a good person. You took the life of that man to save _my_ life, just as I took the lives of those men who killed your parents and raped you."

"Self-defence?"

"Yes, honey, self-defence."

"I had to save you, Guinny."

"I know, honey, and you did."

Guinevere pulled Juno into a hug and she held her tightly.

* * *

 ** _Nine days later  
Saturday, September 24th_**

 ** _North Clairemont Mesa_**

She was called The Seamstress.

She was also a little strange – actually she was also little; only four feet nine inches tall. Despite her limited stature, she had skills which were much sought after – not to mention, expensive.

"So, my dears, you are looking for some body armour – a protective suit, maybe? Well, I think we can do better than that, my dears – let's get a good look at you both. Not too tall . . . still growing, the both of you I see . . . pretty eyes . . . yes, I think I have just the thing."

With that, she wandered off into another room. The woman was creepy; Guinevere squirmed inside as she glanced over at Juno. Both girls had actually felt slightly violated as the woman's eyes had covered every inch of their bodies. Within a minute, she was back, and she handed Guinevere a large section of . . . material?

"The latest in Kevlar composite battle armour, my dear. It will stop anything up to a .45-calibre bullet, as well as knives, blunt force objects, shrapnel – and it goes through the washing machine a treat . . . but don't tumble dry – upsets the molecular composition of the composite."

The 'material' was lightweight and in cross-section, Guinevere could make out several layers of different materials formed into a laminate. The outside was smooth to the eye but rough to the touch, and it was very flexible. The inside was smooth to the touch and it had a soft, spongy feel to it.

"I think we'll need to allow you both some extra room about your breasts, especially the younger one – they're still growing – and some extra padding around your lower lady-parts."

"Lady-parts?" Juno queried. She knew what the woman meant but it just sounded so crude.

The woman rolled her eyes and she chuckled.

"Your snatch, honey . . . your vulva, your vagina, your cooch – whatever you want to call it. . ."

"I know what you meant!" Juno growled as she felt her face going very red.

"Good. . ."

The next hour was spent with the woman taking measurements of the two girls – often in some very private locations. Finally, the woman smiled as she turned towards Guinevere.

"I would say two would cover the deposit very nicely."

Guinevere handed over two-thousand dollars.

"Give me two weeks."

* * *

The two girls had talked long and hard about costumes.

Guinevere had expected to continue with their current body armour and clothing for the foreseeable future, but then Hit Girl had come along and she had dumped a ton of cash in their lap. That cash would allow them to be better equipped. To be honest, their current gear was not the best and it only provided limited protection against bullets and knives in only certain key locations.

Juno wanted something colourful. Guinevere cautioned her that the costume needed to be able to blend in at night but it also had to be intimidating when seen by criminals at night, in daylight, or in artificial light. The idea was to put the fear of God into the criminal cunts and therefore gain an edge when it came to fighting them. Ultimately, if they cunts ran at the first sight of you – all the better. Fear was one of history's most important and decisive weapons – Guinevere wanted to use it to instil fear into the criminal masses. She wanted their very presence to make criminal cunts think twice about stealing even a paperclip.

The call, when it finally came, ended two weeks of anxiety over their future.

* * *

 ** _Two weeks later  
Saturday, October 8th_**

 ** _North Clairemont Mesa_**

"Do we have to go back there?"

"Yes."

"Can't she just mail them?"

"Fuckin' hell!" Guinevere growled. "Maybe we should just put you in a nappy and be done with it."

"Sorry. . ."

"Welcome, girls!"

Guinevere scowled – she hated being referred to as a girl, as if she were a child; ignoring the fact that she was just fifteen-years-old.

"I think you will both be very happy with what I have produced for you. However, I think we need to get the nastiness out of the way."

Guinevere handed over a large envelope and after the tiny woman had peeked in side and weighed the envelope in her hands, she smiled enormously before she shoved the envelope through a slot in the adjacent wall.

"Let's start with you. . ."

When Lilith reappeared from the changing room, Juno was _very_ impressed with the result. The suit was a deep red, covering her body from head to toe. Only her lower jaw was visible. Accentuating her still-developing feminine curves were flashes of fire. A pair of flashes curved out from under her arms and under each of her breasts. Another pair ran from her collar bones, over her shoulders and down to just above her elbows. More flashes of fire ran from her crotch over her thighs and down to her knees. She wore knee-length boots with medium heels. Gauntlets covered her hands and lower arms, blending into the suit below the elbows. The mask bore devil-like ears which extended back from her mask.

Around her waist, she wore a utility belt, in the same colour as her suit, which carried a pair of Glock 19 Gen4 pistols in holsters on either hip. On her left thigh, a pair of fourteen-inch, carbon-fibre batons were secured in place. Those batons had the flexibility to be used in several different arrangements. An eight-inch combat knife was strapped to her right calf. Included on her utility belt was an encrypted communications unit which was connected to an earpiece and microphone in her mask. To finish off the combat suit, the eyes of the mask were able to glow, anywhere from a dull orange to a blazing, fiery orange.

"I considered showing more skin, but I deferred to your age and decided that it would be best for you to finish puberty first."

Juno giggled at the comment while Lilith scowled.

"Considering how small _your_ breasts are," the woman directed at Juno. "I included extra space in the chest area for some much-anticipated future growth."

It was Juno's turn to scowl while Lilith sniggered. Lilith waited while Juno vanished into the changing room before reappearing fifteen minutes later

For Lilim, her suit was of a very similar design but the colour scheme was different. The central section of the torso was red, as were the upper arms and the lower thighs. The rest of the suit was a dark grey which included the full-face mask which had eyes which glowed a steady red but which was variable from dull to downright devilish. The utility belt around her waist was dark grey and it held a pair of Glock 43 Gen4 pistols, as well as her communications equipment and spare ammunition.

Her feet and calves were encased in dark grey boots. Her hands were encased in gauntlets that were dark grey all the way to her elbows. As with Lilith, on her left thigh, a pair of fourteen-inch, carbon-fibre batons were secured in place. Those batons had the flexibility to be used in several different arrangements, just like her mentor's. A seven-inch combat knife was strapped to her right calf, completing her weapons loadout.

The combat suits were lightweight as well as ultra-flexible. Both vigilantes found that they were able to flex and kick with hardly any limitations.

"Bullet and stab resistant to Level IIA across the entire body – should stop up to a .357-calibre round. I have provided a second undersuit for each of you as girls do tend to sweat a lot in their nooks and crannies."

Lilith growled.

"Thank you."

"You are so welcome, young lady – now, if you both remove the suits, I shall get them packaged for transport."

..._...

Ninety minutes later, Juno was grinning fit to burst as they carefully secured the brand new – and very expensive – combat suits in the storage unit.

"You enjoy that?" Guinevere asked.

Her response was to be almost flattened by the younger girl as she was hugged tightly – so tightly that she struggled to breathe. Guinevere hugged Juno back, very happy for Juno and herself. Things were turning around, very slowly, but they were turning, nonetheless. Almost five months had passed since the unfortunate happenings which had killed Juno's parents and robbed the then twelve-year-old girl of her innocence.

Juno still had nightmares but they were no longer nightly. The girl was developing other distractions – boys. Guinevere was still figuring out how to handle that not so minor problem. It was also a problem for Guinevere. She was fifteen-years-old and the only friend she had in the world was just thirteen-years-old – despite pretending to the outside world that she was a year older. Basically, Guinevere was lonely. Juno had her friends but Guinevere had nobody and she so wanted companionship.

It was something which she would have to work on.

* * *

 ** _The following weekend  
Saturday, October 15th_**

 ** _Haven_**

The building was their own.

Guinevere had spent a five-figure sum on fitting out the building which had included extensive security for the site: advanced access control, active anti-theft measures, as well as computer security. Multiple secure internet lines had been installed, including encrypted digital communications systems.

A section of the interior was given over to living space which had been equipped with two bedrooms, each with twin beds, a well-equipped kitchen, and a recreational area. The main workshop area, was still a workshop, but it had been upgraded with new tools and the required equipment to work on motorcycles.

The best bit was a large section given over to training. There were weights, punchbags, a selection of training weapons and a soft mat for sparring. Guinevere flipped Juno onto her back with a carefully placed foot.

"Soft enough?" she asked as the annoyed looking Juno smiled.

"It's not bad . . . help me up."

As Guinevere reached down, Juno grabbed the bigger girl's hand and she pulled, kicking out Guinevere's left knee and Juno quickly rolled out of the way as her mentor came crashing down beside her. Guinevere laughed.

"It is soft," the fifteen-year-old agreed.

"Can we sleep here, tonight?"

"Of course, honey. But we'd better get some food in, or we'll starve."

..._...

Guinevere had to admit that it was remarkably homely. Juno was enjoying herself as she finished cooking (burning) a pair of pizzas before she poured out two large glasses of Coke (most of the dark liquid ended up in the glasses) and brought the evening's delicacy over to the table. Guinevere smiled at Juno's attempts which weren't too bad considering that five months previously, the girl had been unable to figure out how to produce a glass of water without incident.

"Hope you like it."

"Looks good."

"This place is awesome, Guinny!"

"I think it will work out. It will be our bolthole if things go bad and it will be where we are free from prying eyes when we are Lilith and Lilim. This will be where we operate from and where will return to. Now – you remember the codes I made you learn?"

"Yes, Guinny: eight – seven – three – alpha – two – foxtrot – six – zero."

"And . . ."

"Seven – seven – five – six – zero – zero – nine – one."

"They are?"

"The first one is the deactivation and entry code for the Haven."

"And the second?" Guinevere prompted.

"My personal duress code."

"Well done, honey."

Juno grinned as she stuffed an entire slice of cheese pizza into her mouth. Guinevere laughed as she watched the girl chomp through the pizza over the space of several minutes. When it came time for bed, they both slept in the same room but in separate beds.

"Love you, Guinny!"

"Love you, Juno!"

* * *

 ** _The next morning~  
Sunday, October 16th_**

 ** _Haven_**

When Juno forced her eyes open it took her a moment to figure out where she was.

After a few moments of worry, she realised that she had just completed her first ever night in their new Haven. She looked over at Guinevere's bed only to find it empty. Juno threw back the duvet and swung her long legs out and her feet landed on the wooden floor. She rubbed her eyes and then walked out of the bedroom and into the bathroom where she pushed down her panties and she sat down to pee. After that, she felt much better as she left the bathroom and made for the sounds of activity.

She found Guinevere on the mat engaged in some exercises. Juno was impressed by her mentor's skill as she moved about the mat demonstrating her amazing flexibility and body control. The fifteen-year-old was dripping sweat as she moved, having been up for over an hour. Guinevere would push herself beyond normal endurance when it came to her exercises and sparring in general. Juno always found that a worry and she had voice that fact, only to be told – 'no pain, no gain'!

Juno was just wearing a T-shirt and her panties but that didn't deter her from joining her mentor who was clad in tight-fighting cycling shorts and a sports bra. Guinevere smiled as she saw Juno jog onto the mat and then replicate her movements. She had intended to stop very soon but for Juno's sake, Guinevere pushed on until Juno was sweating bucket loads. Both girls then eased off, backing down slowly to cool down and then they both crashed onto the mat and lay there, panting heavily.

"Morning, Juno."

"Morning, Guinny."

"Sleep well?"

"Like a rock!"

"Hungry?"

"Hell, yeah!"

..._...

For expediency - and to prevent burning the Safehouse down – Guinevere cooked some bacon and eggs, leaving Juno to provide plates and eating implements. Not surprisingly, Juno was very hungry – she was a growing girl, after all – and she put away several rashers of bacon and three fried eggs. Guinevere ate just as much – she was still growing too.

After breakfast, they both took a shower – the Haven was fitted with two large bathrooms, both with large showers that could take three or four people at a time. The two girls shared a shower, washing each other's hair, before they dried off and dressed. Juno got the job of clearing up after breakfast while Guinevere went around the Haven ensuring that everything was secure and ready for them to leave.

"We're taking a big step, aren't we?" Juno said as she finished off the washing up.

"Yes, honey, we are. We are moving up in the world and taking control of our own destiny. Nobody tells us what to do – we decide what we do and when. Don't be fooled by all that freedom, Juno. We are left to make the right decision. We are left to select the correct way forwards. We fuck it up. . ."

"I understand. I know we have responsibilities now. I understand that I have responsibilities and that I need to grow up and follow your lead. I've learnt a lot from you, Guinny, and I'm wish I could have known you under better circumstances."

"Me, too, honey – you're a wonderful girl and despite your rough edges I could never wish to be with anybody else."

Juno giggled and hugged Guinevere – a habit which the British girl deplored. Nonetheless, she loved the young American girl who was now very much a part of her life. The girl had matured steadily and was no longer the slovenly teenager who threw her clothing all over the place and expected somebody else to clear up after her – she was caring and thoughtful, often thinking _before_ she did something. Guinevere was impressed with herself for having stuck it out for so long; there had been moments where she had considered abandoning Juno but that had only been at times when she was feeling low and angry. She had pledged to look after the girl and she would, until her dying day.

"What's next, Guinny?"

"I thought that we might go for a little stroll, what?"

"Huh?"

"Let's go for a walk."

"That's better – you Brits are weird!"

"You Yanks are uncouth!"

"Huh?"

"Good save me from stupid Americans!" Guinevere breathed. "Uncouth means lacking good manners, refinement, or grace."

"I have good manners!" Juno replied indignantly.

"You mean you actually use a fork during _some_ meals?"

"I am what I am – I can't help being born an American – and I am proud of who and what I am, thank you very much, Guinevere!"

Guinevere just laughed as she headed out the door.

..._...

Guinevere had one more surprise for Juno – and she herself was aching to see it herself.

They left the Haven and took the short walk across the road to the storage unit. Once inside and with the door securely locked, Guinevere turned to a non-descript wooden packing crate which had been delivered to four separate delivery businesses before it had finally made it to San Diego as a smokescreen for the ultimate destination – the storage locker.

Guinevere picked up a crowbar and gently levered off the top of the packing crate before attacking the sides which came off cleanly. The fifteen-year-old was super-excited as she began to see what was inside. Once the final wrapping and packaging was removed, Juno swore violently.

"Fucking cunt!" she exclaimed.

The motorcycle was a deep red with flashes of fire on the frame. It would complement Lilith's combat suit like a charm.

"Honda CRF1000L Africa Twin DCT – 2016," Guinevere offered reverently.

"It _is_ an awesome machine, Guinny!"

"Tell me about it. . ."

"You're getting wet at the thought of it, huh?

"Oh, yeah – soaking wet!"

..._...

The two girls left the storage locker to head home.

They chatted animatedly but avoiding anything which should not be talked about in public. They walked back over to the Haven before riding home on the Honda Interceptor.

As they parked up, Guinevere froze.

"Well, well, well – if it isn't. . ."

The British voice never managed to complete the sentence as its owner was thrown to the ground and Guinevere straddled the person, a small stiletto knife to their throat.

". . . I would recognise those soft, subtle curves of the thighs, not to mention the gentle but satisfying mounds on your chest, anywhere."

Guinevere scowled down at the boy who was about her own age and who was freaking her out. As she straddled his lower body, she moved and then she cried out in disgust.

"Have you got an erection, freak?"

"Unavoidable, dear Guinevere – are you wet for me down there, too?"

"You bloody bastard!" Guinevere growled as she moved backwards before she slapped the boy on the readily visible object in his trousers.

The boy yelled out as he rolled over, his hands in his groin.

"Bitchy as ever, I see!"


	8. Hyde and Seek

**Author's Note:** _I am pleased to announce that_ **Creatures of the Night** _has_ _now attained an ' **M** ' rating!_

* * *

 ** _Sunday, October 16th, 2016_**

 ** _The Apartment_**

Juno had no idea what was going on.

While the boy rolled on the ground, grasping his manhood which was throbbing for a very different reason, Guinevere sighed and turned to her protégée.

"His name is Nicholas Hyde and he is a fucking wanker from my past."

"Is he a _Predator_?"

"In every sense of the word!" Guinevere replied grimly. "He thinks he's God's gift to girls and that we can't wait to get his throbbing cock between our labia."

Juno cringed at the coarse language – Guinevere just rolled her eyes and she ignored the girl's expression.

..._...

"What the fuck are you doing, here?" Guinevere demanded as the boy got back to his feet.

"I'm looking for. . ."

"Sex? Well you're not getting any of that, here, bastard!"

"Okay, I know when I'm not wanted – I'm just alone and, well, I saw you the day before yesterday and I felt relieved that I had found somebody that I thought might be my friend. Obviously, you've shacked up with this girl here – you a _Predator_ , too, luv? Lesbians, are you?"

Guinevere punched the boy on the right shoulder very hard and he winced with the pain.

"Okay – I'm gone."

The boy turned and he walked off towards the highway.

"Nicholas. . ."

The boy ignored Guinevere and he just kept on walking.

"Fuck him!" Guinevere growled.

* * *

 ** _Two days later  
Tuesday, October 18th_**

 ** _The Apartment_**

It had started out as an evening with the three of them watching a movie.

It had only been two days but Nicholas had reappeared with a hopeful expression, three large pizzas, and a dozen red roses. Guinevere was all over him in an instant and Juno found herself seeing a side of her mentor which she had not seen before: happiness with a bit of giddiness thrown in. Admittedly, Guinevere had been a pain to live with since Nicholas had appeared and then stalked off. Juno had tried to get answers but Guinevere had warned her off, however, she had rightly figured out that Guinevere had feelings for the boy.

Anyway, after about ten minutes, the movie appeared to have been forgotten – at least by Guinevere and Nicholas. Juno lasted only a little longer as she too soon forgot about the movie as her attentions were drawn to the intensive kissing – she called it snogging – and heavy petting which was occurring less than four feet away from her. It was serious – at least Juno thought so with her extremely limited knowledge of making out – she could make out the tongues battling for entry into the opposing mouth and she could see Nicholas' hands massaging Guinevere's breasts with ever increasing fervour.

Guinevere's blouse was soon open and her bra pushed up, exposing her breasts. The pert nipples were hard and being caressed by Nicholas' admittedly expert fingers. Guinevere's right hand was attempting to force its way into Nicholas' jeans but his belt was preventing easy access. A significant bulge was visible in the boy's jeans and it appeared to be busting to get out into the open. The thought of what was in there made Juno giggle. Juno appeared to have been forgotten about as Guinevere's moaning soon turned to frustration as she pushed Nicholas away from her and she helped him remove his T-shirt and his belt.

Then Nicholas shoved down his jeans and underwear as one, revealing himself to Juno and Guinevere.

..._...

Juno was seeing her first ever penis.

It was not the _first_ penis that she had felt, however, that one had been rammed inside her months before but she had not seen it. The penis before her eyes was interesting and it was pointing straight up and Juno figured that it must have been painful for Nicholas. Then Juno got a much better look as the boy leaned back to pull off his trainers and the remnants of his clothing, leaving him completely naked and fully exposed to Juno. He appeared well equipped with his balls visible amongst a thick mass of dark pubic hair which surrounded his rock-hard dick. Juno betrayed her presence by moving to a position from which she could gain a better view of the entertainment – she was determined not to miss a single thing.

"Err, Guin . . ."

Guinevere opened her eyes momentarily before groaning and shutting them again.

"Let her watch – bit of sex education for her . . . just fuck me!"

Juno was enthralled by what she was witnessing having never seen anything like it before. She knew what was going on and she had endured it herself from a forced point of view. Except what she was witnessing was consensual and, well, sensual was the word! As she watched, Guinevere spread her legs wide and Juno saw her mentor from a new viewpoint which she had never before experienced. Then Nicholas lay down on top of her and she watched, enthralled, as she saw the tip of his penis push past Guinevere's eager folds and he continued deep inside her.

A word jumped into Juno's mind: 'obscene' and then another: 'awesome'.

..._...

Juno never took her eyes off the two naked teenagers as they writhed on the couch, Nicholas' backside moving steadily as Guinevere locked him in place with her arms and legs wrapped around his body.

Juno had been feeling distinctly embarrassed by all that she was watching and her face had been feeling very warm but then she felt her face burning as she realised that she was wet down below. Juno had no idea what made her do it but she soon found herself spreading her own legs as she sat on the very edge of the chair and her right hand began to rub her crotch. It did not take long for her to realise that she was doing nothing for the building urge she felt between her legs.

She looked around and decided that the other occupants of the room were otherwise preoccupied before she quickly pushed her joggers and panties all the way down to her ankles and she began to gently caress her labia – she had never felt herself so wet. Her labia were distinctly larger than normal and very tender to the touch. During her ministrations, she caught her clit and she yelped but nobody paid her a moment's notice so she continued and she found herself pulling off her T-shirt and then her bra so that she could get access to her nipples which were rock-hard and crying out for attention.

She had never felt so aroused in her life; it was a new feeling for her and very, very pleasant. She had never watched porn and self-stimulation had never really appealed to her – touching yourself was bad, she had been taught from a young age. She had never even had a proper orgasm – just a pitiful one, once, in the shower.

Her rape had not produced an orgasm – thankfully.

..._...

Guinevere was very much getting into the swing of things as she rolled Nicholas over and they both crashed to the floor with Guinevere sitting up and riding her sex partner while he manipulated her breasts and the red nipples which looked very sore from Juno's point of view.

Juno's eyes were drawn to where the two fifteen-year-olds were joined. The red of Guinevere's pubic hair was in stark contrast to the darker, almost black pubic hair of Nicholas. His skin was a fairly normal shade of white while Guinevere's much paler skin shone in the light from the TV which reflected off the sweat which covered her body. Juno was able to peek around the back of the couple and she could see Nicholas' penis driving in and out of Guinevere a sight which transfixed her until Nicholas rolled over, toppling Guinevere but somehow still remaining connected as he rolled back on top. Juno was wondering how long the show was going to go on for.

However, within minutes, there was a triple explosion of groaning and moaning which turned into grunting from Nicholas and screaming from the two girls. Then Nicholas came, violently, inside Guinevere and he pretty much collapsed from his exertions but he then yelled out as Guinevere's sharp nails dug into his back before she arched her own back, screaming out in ecstasy as she herself came just as violently and her body was rocked by the biggest orgasm she had ever endured. A third scream of pleasure joined the rest as Juno slid off her chair and landed on her knees, her right hand busy on her clit, her left on her breasts. She shook violently as she arched her back, falling to the floor where the thirteen-year-old shook in waves of crippling happiness as her body reacted to the visual and physical stimulation of the previous fifteen minutes.

Guinevere released Nicholas, who rolled off to one side and they both lay there, panting heavily on the floor. As she lay on the floor, Juno opened her eyes to find herself staring at Nicholas' penis which was much reduced in size and had a gooey substance oozing out of the end of it. After a few more minutes, Nicholas sat up and turned to sit beside and facing Guinevere, his legs open before him. He gently ran the fingers of his right hand up the inside of Guinevere's left thigh – she giggled at the touch and her thigh shook as he moved up and then his fingers entered her very damp pubic hair.

Guinevere slapped his hand away.

"No, Nick! I'm _way_ too sensitive – that clit is _way_ out of bounds!"

Guinevere and Nicholas turned as they both heard giggling. Both sets of eyes went wide as they took in the mostly naked girl who was sitting up and smiling. Nicholas' eyes ran over Juno's assets and he nodded approvingly. Juno noticed and then she realised what he was looking at and both arms clamped over her breasts before she had another thought and a hand moved down to cover her vulva.

Guinevere laughed," Bit late, honey!"

..._...

Juno considered that and she quickly dropped her arms.

"You have a lovely body, Juno," Nicholas offered with a genuine smile rather than his usual lecherous one.

"Thanks," the extremely embarrassed Juno mumbled.

"So – what made _you_ strip and diddle yourself to extreme happiness?" Guinevere asked.

Juno giggled.

"You two put on one hell of a show and I felt feelings which I've never felt before. I'd never seen a . . . you know . . . a penis . . . before, either."

Guinevere grimaced – knowing that it was hard on Juno.

"Nicholas – five months ago, I was raped and saved by Guinny . . ."

"I'm sorry," Nicholas replied honestly as Juno pushed off her joggers and panties, which were still wrapped around her ankles, before joining him and Guinevere.

Juno's eyes were fixed on Nicholas' dick and as she watched, it began to grow before her very eyes and within seconds it was pointing directly at her.

"Ewww!" Juno groaned. "I hope that's not getting hard because of me!"

"I can't control it," Nicholas admitted. "My brain sees two very hot young girls, stark naked, and . . ."

Guinevere rolled her eyes when she felt herself blushing wildly, as did Juno. Juno then did something that she would never normally have considered.

"Can I . . .?"

Nicholas saw where she was looking and he nodded. Tentatively, Juno leaned forwards and rose to her knees before reaching out and touching the appendage which was still pointing in her direction. She was surprised to find it very soft to the touch and very warm – almost hot – it was also very hard . . . and getting harder. She wrapped her right hand around it and she found it was a comfortable handful.

"Rub it, up and down," Guinevere whispered into Juno's ear.

Juno did so and Nicholas braced up, shaking his head at Guinevere who grinned smugly. Juno squealed as the skin moved and she saw something emerge from the skin.

"It's supposed to do that," Guinevere laughed. "It's called the foreskin and it moves, right, Nick?"

"Yeah. . ."

The boy was struggling, having only had quite rampant sex a few minutes previously, and now he was being masturbated by another girl while the previous girl watched with a smug look, enjoying his humiliation. Juno was enjoying herself and she felt her insides, lower down, reacting to what she was doing and she relished in the ultimate feel-good feeling. It was her first exposure to a naked boy and she was enjoying it. She knew that she was nowhere near ready for full-on sex but she had no problem with touching – although she squirmed at the thought of somebody actually touching her; previous memories were still very raw from that point of view.

"Lean closer," Guinevere suggested and she smirked as the younger girl leaned closer to Nicholas' groin.

Juno could smell Nicholas – he smelt good although she wasn't so sure about the smell coming from his penis. But that was the least of her worries as the boy braced up and he groaned, then Juno got the shock of her life and she screamed.

Guinevere laughed.

Nicholas just breathed a sigh of relief as his groin tensed up and released repeatedly.

..._...

He lay back on the floor and concentrated on controlling his breathing while Juno glared at her naked mentor.

"It's only semen – most of his load is busy dribbling out of my twat, so you just got the remnants, honey."

"It's gooey and hot – tastes somewhat salty, too."

"He tastes good, doesn't he?" Guinevere grinned. "Now, Juno – _this_ , is a blow-job. . ."

"No!" Nicholas wailed.

"Normally, like most females, I would see this as degrading – I am only doing this because he is lying down; I kneel before no one!"

With that, Guinevere lay down across Nicholas' thighs and she leaned down and took his penis into her mouth. She savoured the taste of sweat and semen. Her tongue moved purposely across his glans ignoring the boy's moans as his penis re-hardened for the umpteenth time that evening. Yet again, Juno was enthralled by what she was witnessing.

"Do you _Predators_ like get taught this shit?"

"Yeees!" Nicholas exclaimed as he struggled to control himself.

"Yeth," Guinevere confirmed without removing Nicholas from her mouth.

"Guin . . .!"

Juno saw Nicholas brace up and then collapse as Guinevere lifted her head up and she grinned at Juno, licking her lips.

"Ewww!" Juno muttered.

"Salty, yet satisfying!" Guinevere quipped.

"Is my humiliation over, now?" Nicholas asked as he covered his saw genitals with his hands.

"For now, . . ." Guinevere grinned.

..._...

An hour later they had finished the rather cold pizza and replenished their bodily fluids with copious amounts of Coke. They were still naked but nobody showed a moments concern. They chatted away like they had all known each other for years.

"He was a cocky little nine-year-old when he was brought in at the same time as me – second intake. Back then his dick was pretty small," Guinevere explained as she held her forefinger and thumb barely an inch apart.

"Funny!" Nicholas replied as Juno giggled. "If I remember _you_ right, you had no tits and you were distinctly lacking in curves – you looked like a boy when they shaved your hair off . . . expect for your slit, of course."

"Thanks, Nick!"

"Nick – Juno's been having esteem issues ever since a guy told her that her body sucked . . . what do you think of her body, truthfully?"

Nicholas considered Guinevere's suggestion while Juno looked horrified by the suggestion.

"Stand up, Juno," Nicholas directed as he himself stood up.

Juno stood up at Guinevere's insistence and Nicholas walked around the naked girl, examining her naked body from only a few inches away.

"Believe me, Juno – not all boys and men are like those who killed your family. I may behave like a dick but I respect the opposite sex and I would never do anything to hurt a female. I know that Guinevere doesn't like being referred to as the weaker sex but she is still a woman and she still needs the help of a man every now and then. You're thirteen, right?"

Juno nodded.

"She's fourteen as far as our cover is concerned," Guinevere advised Nicholas.

"Well, she has the body for it. The breasts are well-formed and she has nipples to die for."

Nicholas gently ran his fingers around Juno's breasts and tapped each nipple in turn. Juno giggled at the touch.

"Your skin is silky soft and your hips have a pronounced curve to them which is a turn on – see?"

Juno looked down and, yes, Nicholas _was_ turned on! She giggled again as Nicholas knelt down before her. He smiled and glanced at Guinevere who nodded.

"Lie down, honey," Guinevere directed and Juno did so, unsure of what was about to happen.

..._...

"Your thighs are perfect and understated. Your legs are beautiful and very long - could do with a bit more shaving, I think."

Juno glared up at Nicholas as Guinevere giggled.

"Sorry – just kidding. Then we come to the pièce de résistance – the twat. Your vulva is quite nicely covered in soft pubic hair," Nicholas continued as he ran his fingers through Juno's pubic hair.

The girl braced up at the touch. Nicholas was the first person to ever touch her there in a sensual manner. She had been afraid when she had seen his hands move towards her most private parts but she trusted Guinevere. Instead of fear, she found herself enjoying it as his fingers touched her labia and moved slowly and carefully along their edges from midway, right down to the bottom between her legs and then back up again to her . . . Juno squealed happily as her entire bottom rose off the floor and she pushed herself into his fingers.

"Sorry!" Nicholas ventured.

"Stop, and I get Guinevere to chop your dick off!" Juno growled.

Nicholas laughed and so did Guinevere. Juno lasted a little over a minute before she was hit by her second orgasm that evening. It was another two or three minutes before the shaking girl could produce speech.

"Damn!" Juno breathed as she looked up at two concerned faces. "I'm fine. Thanks, Nick – you too, Guinny."

"No more touching, Nicholas," Guinevere warned. "Juno is off limits, understand?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

 ** _The next morning  
Wednesday, October 19th_**

 ** _The Apartment_**

Juno awoke to feel happier than she had in a long time.

The previous evening felt like a dream but she knew it had been real as she woke up naked and she stank. Without thinking, she jumped out of bed and headed for the bathroom where she could hear the shower running. She entered the bathroom and sat down to pee, enjoying the release – then she jumped.

"Morning, Juno."

Juno squealed a she looked over at the shower, to see a naked boy looking down at her.

"Morning, Nick," Juno muttered as she sped up her peeing.

Juno felt distinctly embarrassed as she finished peeing. Nicholas had turned back into the shower giving the girl a small amount of privacy as she finished and wiped.

"Shall I leave the shower running?"

"Thanks, Nick," Juno said as Nicholas stepped out and wrapped himself in a towel.

Juno stepped into the shower and she laughed at herself. She liked Nicholas – he was a laugh. He was another Brit but she could not hold that against him. She was also really happy that Guinevere had found somebody to be with. Was he going to move in with them? Juno figured that she'd just have to get used to seeing Nicholas's dick and he seeing her peeing on the toilet.

"You finished, yet?" Guinevere called out as she herself took her turn peeing.

"Getting there – dried semen is a cunt to get off," Juno replied.

"Yeah – word of advice: clean it off when wet," Guinevere laughed.

..._...

"Sorry if I scared you," Nicholas said as Juno joined him at the table for breakfast.

"I'm fine, Nick – I just wasn't expecting a boy."

"Did you enjoy last night?"

"Oh, yes!" Juno replied as she dug into her bowl of cereal. "You?"

"My dick is a bit sore, this morning, but it was nice to feel wanted again. I've been alone for months."

"You staying with us, Nick?"

"I'd like to – but that's up to Guin."

"You love her, don't you?"

"I do – she's a lovely young woman and she is amazingly strong. I pretend to be a ladies' man but I have not had sex with any other girl – just Guin. She's very special as far as I am concerned."

"I love you, too," Guinevere said as she kissed Nicholas on the lips before sitting down.

"Nick is staying, right?" Juno said pointedly.

"If he wants to."

"He wants to," Nicholas confirmed with a smile.

"I want him to," Juno added forcefully.

* * *

 ** _Office of the CEO  
The Tomahawk Group_**

 ** _Los Angeles, California_**

"The police investigation has slowed down, sir."

"Anything that may point toward us, Rosa?"

"The investigation appears to have stopped with the Phoenix Corporation – no investigation has looked beyond them, sir."

"Okay – what about those who caused the fire and killed my people. My sources say it was an external influence."

"Rumours hint towards some form of vigilantism but we have no evidence of anything like that in California. We have snouts out on the streets of San Diego searching for any information which might assist us."

"We've lost a shit-load money – hundreds of thousands of dollars in assets, product, and personnel. I won't stand for it and it _will not_ happen again. How far ahead are we with restarting production and shipping in San Diego?"

"We've acquired a new facility, sir, and we are currently improving security at the site and adding covert areas. We expect the site to be active in its native role within another three weeks. The covert facilities will be ready two weeks after that."

"So, we should be able to restart production and shipping in about six weeks?"

"Yes, sir."

"Thank you, Rosa, I don't know what I would do without you. Tell your team that they have done well."

"I will pass that along, sir, thank you."

* * *

 ** _The Apartment_**

"It sounds awful!" Juno explained.

"It was the most humiliating thing that I have ever endured – apart from last night – it also had its fun bits, though," Nicholas explained.

"Yeah – you got to see lots of naked girls!" Guinevere growled.

"There was that – but I felt very sorry for the girls, too. For us boys, the head shaving thing wasn't all bad – but I could see what it was doing to you girls and I thought it was horrible to do that to girls. I also hated seeing that awesome red hair going down the drain."

"Typical!" Guinevere exclaimed.

"No – I mean it; you had the loveliest hair."

"Her hair is to die for," Juno agreed.

"Oh, yeah – when she started growing pubes; damn, I was stiff every time we shared a shower."

Guinevere groaned.

"I was three days past my tenth birthday when they took me. Nick was still two months away from his own tenth birthday. I started puberty a little under a year later. With my pale skin, my red pubes stuck out like a sore thumb and the boys noticed the moment they thickened enough to become visible around my labia. I found it _so_ humiliating – then I found out that the boys were masturbating over me at night, despite them all only being around eleven-years-old and far from starting puberty themselves. Nick, here, was one of the first to start playing with himself in the shower when I appeared; it was so gross."

"I have to agree with Nick – sorry, Guinny," Juno admitted. "Your pubes are to die for and if were a lesbian . . . are they as soft as they look?"

"Oh, yeah – just like yours," Nicholas confirmed.

"Ewww! Can we _please_ change the subject to something which _does not_ involve my pubic hair?"


	9. Riptide and Wolf

**_Two days later  
Friday, October 21st, 2016_**

 ** _THE APARTMENT_**

The kissing.

The fucking.

The lack of anything else: Juno had had enough.

She pushed open the door to the bathroom and she pulled open the shower curtain to find her mentor showering.

"We need to talk," Juno stated without preamble as she closed the bathroom door and locked it.

Juno pulled off her T-shirt and panties before joining her mentor in the shower. Guinevere raised an eyebrow wondering what her cousin had in mind and she smirked.

"You're fucking up, Guinevere!"

"Huh?"

"He's fucked you stupid, hasn't he?"

"Huh?"

"We only came across him a fucking week ago, but suddenly the killer _Predator_ has gone all girly and she swoons over the muscular Nick and his tasty dick!"

Juno now had Guinevere's full and undivided attention and the smirk was gone.

"I have no problem with him living with us – I'm pleased that you have somebody of your own age to talk to and to fuck. . ."

"But. . ." Guinevere prompted.

"I can't believe you're taking him down to the Haven!"

Guinevere breathed in deeply and she realised that, yes, she had been an ass. She barely knew the boy – even when they had been fellow _Predators_. She really liked him – she wasn't sure about the love side. Where had he come from? Could he be trusted? He could fuck up everything that they had just created. She had been blinded by his masculinity which turned out to be her Achilles heel. It had been a throwaway comment to Juno just that morning. She had suggested to Juno that they take Nicholas down to see what they had built.

"Whose suggestion was it – yours or his?" Juno demanded.

"I don't know," Guinevere replied, her face scrunched up in thought.

"Maybe there's more to Nicholas Hyde than he is letting on," Juno suggested. "What would you say or do if I suggested bringing Logan to Haven? What if I just took him down there without telling you?"

"Fuck! I'm sorry, Juno – you are absolutely right; what was I thinking?"

"You were thinking about his cock in your cunt!" Juno exclaimed and Guinevere frowned.

Juno had to be _really_ very angry to use words like 'cock' and 'cunt'.

..._...

Guinevere spent the rest of the morning in a bad mood.

She was very angry with herself, but she was also extremely proud of Juno for seeing what was happening and for having the guts to stand up to her. Still, she was pissed off at herself for having allowed herself to be distracted and steered. Nicholas _had_ manipulated her – he had used his training to turn her to him and she had fallen for it; hook, line and sinker.

Nicholas had gone out, mid-morning, so for that moment, it was just the two girls.

"Well done, Juno. You are thinking like a _Predator_ now . . . even when I wasn't. Constant vigilance is what we need to survive and I fucked up, badly. It was Nicholas who asked me about my 'secret hideout' in the middle of sex. I didn't even stop to think before I responded. I told him, 'no problem'."

"It wasn't your fault, Guinny. Sex does funny things to your mind, obviously."

"We're going to have to watch him closely," Guinevere decided. "If he's here for no good, then he's history – cock or no cock."

"I can live with that."

* * *

 ** _A few days later  
Monday, October 24th_**

 ** _ABC7 Eyewitness News_**

 _Los Angeles appears to have gained its own true vigilantes. Two armour-clad females were  
spotted on the streets of Santa Monica, late last night. Eagle-eyed vigilante spotters noticed  
that the women were equipped in a very similar and professional manner to those vigilantes  
known to exist in the City of Chicago. A select few observers obtained a much closer look at  
the two vigilantes. Those observers identified the symbol which was visible on the left chest  
of each woman. The symbol was identical to that worn by those very same Chicago vigilantes  
that make up the organisation known as _Fusion _._ Fusion, of course, _is the organisation whose  
leaders are the viciously violent, purple vigilante known as Hit Girl and her partner, Kick-Ass._

* * *

 ** _THE APARTMENT_**

"Awesome!"

"I'm not so sure."

"Guinny – for God's sake!"

"Look, honey, I know they're the real deal but they may not be _Fusion_."

"But . . . what if they are?" the teenager persisted.

"If they are, then maybe Hit Girl wants to spy on us," Guinevere conceded.

"We do kind of owe Hit Girl our lives," Juno pointed out.

"On that subject, we get back to our lessons. My best friend prevented me from making a grave error and she focussed me on the task ahead – thank you."

Juno blushed furiously at the compliment.

"Nicholas is a highly skilled tracker. If you had not stopped me when you did, we might have led him directly to the Haven. We've both stayed away from the place, but we cannot stay away forever, therefore, we started these lessons in counter-surveillance. What have you learned so far, honey?"

"I've learnt to alter my routes when I am out. I've learnt to use my surroundings to monitor other people and my surroundings – using store windows, car windshields, to see all around me without turning my head and making it look obvious."

"Very good, honey!"

* * *

 ** _The following afternoon  
Tuesday, October 25th_**

 ** _APARTMENT 213_**

For Juno, a welcome distraction from her mentor's sexual antics was Logan's apartment.

The boy was technically the same age as Juno – but Juno was older due to the age manipulation which was part of her new identity. They loved to just spend time talking and laughing. Most of the time, they were alone, as his aunt was often at work in the store down the road. As for Logan himself, Juno was a welcome distraction. The boy was troubled. The past five months had been traumatic and his sleeping hours had been filled with hellish nightmares. His waking hours were not much better as he would receive flashbacks, especially when his mind was not focussed. Juno focussed his minda and the flashbacks were less frequent.

None of the flashbacks were clear. The most recent batch had begun when Juno and her cousin, Guinevere, had moved into the upper apartment, a few blocks away. The teenager was somehow familiar and Logan was certain that Guinevere was part of his life, only, he had no idea where from. Certain aspects had come back to him: he had a murky past, full of horror and pain. Something told him to remain close to Juno and to trust Guinevere – but another part of him opposed that judgement. The boy had no idea what to believe. Then everything changed.

Everything became much clearer. Only, it also became so very much darker.

..._...

After some animated chatter, they went for a walk in the sun, much as they usually did.

They followed the rules laid down by Guinevere – at least Juno did, considering Logan did not know of the rules' existence – by remaining around the apartment complex. Logan never tried to lure Juno away, so all was good. However, they had both found a location, just off the street which led under the I-15 Interstate, the dozen-lane concrete edifice which ran beside the apartment complex. Juno knew that she was pushing her luck by vanishing under the expressway, only, they never went too far under – that was where the drunks slept out their day in the cool, dark shade of the huge structure.

Juno began to poke Logan. The boy tentatively tickled Juno who began to giggle. She fought back, roughly, which Logan enjoyed. Both rolled around for several minutes until Juno saw something which she had never seen before. The girl frowned as she stopped giggling and she sat up, staring at the back of Logan's head – more specifically, at the area behind his right ear.

"What's up?" Logan asked as he rolled onto his back with Juno sitting back on her left thigh.

"You're one of them," she stated cautiously without thinking.

"One of what?" Logan replied.

"You're a _Predator_."

Logan's expression changed to one that Juno had never seen before. It was, however, reminiscent of expressions that she had seen on her mentor's face when she was suddenly professional and focussed . . . and often before she killed.

"How could you even know? I knew it would happen someday – but not you, Juno."

The tone was anything but friendly.

"You're scaring me, Logan."

"I'm sorry, Juno. But you should never have found out," Logan said before he repeated his earlier question. "How could you even know?"

"I can't say."

Logan's mind exploded.

Yes, the boy knew that he was a _Predator_ ; that bit of information had become clear in mid-August. But he suddenly braced up as he suddenly saw his past in vivid colour. It was like his previous flashbacks had been on an old-fashioned black and white TV and that he was now seeing the flashbacks in full 4K-definition. He saw a girl, about fourteen: Guinevere Murdoch, a Phase 3 girl – her codename was Lilith. How could he not have recognised the girl from the Second Intake with the stunning red hair and breasts to die for.

Logan stood up and his expression was just as unfriendly as his tone, although Juno could see worry there too. Juno was feeling a little scared now as her friend looked down at her for a moment.

"I think we need to go inside and talk," Logan suggested as he helped Juno back to her feet.

Juno was a little unnerved by the episode, but she followed Logan out from under the Interstate. She was surprised to see a car parked beside the curb – that was very rare. She peered inside, nobody was visible. The five-door, metallic silver VW Golf was dated – it looked to be almost as old as Juno was – and it might have been abandoned if the windscreen was not as clean as it was.

"You two like the car," a voice said from behind them. "How about a ride?"

Juno tried to react, but before she could do anything, she heard the distinctive sound of a head striking concrete, followed by Logan's body falling to the ground – his eyes were closed, and there was a nasty bruise on his forehead. A face came into view – just before she was punched in the face. But, just before everything went black, she heard a voice – a cultured, British voice.

"Sweet dreams."

* * *

 ** _Four hours later_**

 ** _THE APARTMENT_**

Guinevere was madder than she had been in months.

"I am going to fucking skin the little bitch alive!"

Everything that she had taught the girl appeared to have been for nought. The most simple rule – be back in the apartment for six each evening. A simple rule which Juno had always obeyed . . . until that evening. It was well after eight that night when there was a knock on the door and when Guinevere went to check on the visitor via the peephole, she was surprised to recognise Sasha and he bore a very worried expression on his face. Guinevere quickly opened the door and she pulled the boy inside.

"Hi, Guinevere."

"What are you doing here, Sasha?"

"It's about Juno . . . I . . . is she okay?"

"I don't know – she's not here at the moment."

"I saw her with Logan, earlier this afternoon, then I'm sure that I saw her in the back of a small car . . . something didn't look right – I should have said something earlier but I didn't think much of it at the time . . . sorry."

"Thank you for telling me, Sasha. I thought she was at Logan's place."

"She usually is. I went there first, but Logan's not there, and neither was Juno."

"Thank you, Sasha."

Once the boy had left, Guinevre began to get very worried. What was going on? Where was Juno? It was time to go hunting, she decided. The next twenty minutes were spent gearing up ready to go out. However, as Guinevere reached for the door handle, there came another knock on the door. A quick peep through the peep hole and Guinevere's temper exploded. The visitor never knew what happened as he was yanked inside and thrown to the floor while the door closed behind him with an ominous click. For the boy, each punch was like nothing that he had ever experienced. The first pair struck his left cheek, then the next pair took him in his abdomen. The knee to his thigh made him scream out, but the hand over his mouth muffled the sound as a large knife glinted in the light before he felt the impossibly sharp edge close to his jugular.

Nicholas Hyde froze.

"Where is she?"

The voice was like nothing he had ever heard before and it scared him more than he thought possible. For some reason or other, Guinevere was really, really pissed.

"Who?" he mumbled through Guinevere's hands.

"Where . . . is . . . Juno . . . you little bastard?"

"I have no idea – she not here?"

"I would not be asking if she was here, you lying cunt!"

That exclamation was joined by a double punch to his right abdomen. The boy doubled over and he was allowed to lie there unmolested as he struggled with the intense pain.

"What the fuck is going on, Guinivere? You on your fucking period?"

In Nicholas' extensive experience there was nothing worse than a female _Predator_ on her period as they tended to enjoy hitting things, apparently for no good reason – usually boys.

Guinevere groaned and she sat down on the couch, fuming, the large knife still in her hand.

"I may do some fucked up things, but I ain't stupid, Guinevere. You know that I would never touch Juno – besides, if I did, she would kill me, not to mention whatever you might do to me . . . I'm _not_ that brave."

"Dammit, Nick – I've got to find her."

* * *

 ** _Across San Diego_**

Juno's head hurt and she struggled to open her eyes.

When she did, she found herself almost blinded by bright lights. She could hear voices. Considering she could not see, she focussed her hearing instead.

"What do you want, you fucking psycho."

"I don't recognise you," it was the same cultured British voice. "Your age puts you around the Third Intake – maybe the Fourth Intake – only, I remember each and every one of them and you were not there. However, you carry the tattoo. Now, Logan – if that is your real name – where did you come from?"

"Fuck you!"

"You are a _Predator_ – and I can see that you know who I am."

..._...

Juno's vision was clearing and she could see bright strip lighting above her. She was on the floor, her ankles were tied, as were her wrists which were bound behind her. She lay on her side, looking up at Logan who was tied to a wooden chair, a few feet away from her.

"Logan?"

The boy turned to look at Juno who winced – Logan had taken a beating.

"Well, hello, sweetheart," the cultured British voice said.

Juno saw the face again. The face belonged to a tall youth, thin, handsome-looking. He smiled and Juno, but the smile freaked her out. She glared at the boy, digging deep for her inner-Lilim to cover the fear which she felt. Her mind was racing. If Logan was a _Predator_ , just like Guinevere, then he had training . . . which had been for nought at the hands of the much older boy who stood before her.

"She has fire. Those eyes are full of it. If only you could kill with a single stare, sweetheart – but you're beautiful; no Medusa. You lack the mark, so you are not one of us – but, you have the same fire inside of you."

Juno saw the boy's eyes waver for a moment like he was remembering something.

"I knew a girl like you, once upon a time – she had a fire inside of her, too. Got her into a lot of trouble that fire did."

"What do you want?" Juno demanded.

"I want to know what your friend here is doing, looking like he does. My life got turned upside down, just five months back, and I lost somebody very close to me. Somebody is responsible for that, and somebody like your little friend is just the sort I could see as somebody who does not belong. Somebody infiltrated the organisation and they fucked it up."

"It wasn't fuckin' me," Logan growled. "I was cut off, too."

The youth pulled a knife from his pocket and he extended a sharp blade from the shaft.

"I'd like to believe you, Logan – only, I don't believe you."

..._...

Juno focussed her mind on her situation.

That was not easy considering that Logan was being tortured only a few feet away. With a start, Juno realised that the boy currently slicing Logan's left thigh had made a mistake. Juno had learnt a lot from her mentor. Some skills had been taught while others had simply been observed. One thing which Juno had observed was that Guinevere had a habit of concealing weapons about her person. Juno had considered that a smart habit to emulate, therefore, she worked her hands up her back and she dug her fingers into the waistband of her jeans. She snagged the hilt of her 2.5-inch Neck Knife from the hidden sheath and, very carefully, she worked the knife around so she could apply the razor-sharp blade to the rope which bound her wrists.

Okay, the first part of her barely forming plan was underway.

..._...

It had not been easy, but her hands came free after several minutes of cutting.

Her hands were slick with her own blood as the knife had slipped a few times and the blade was very sharp. Juno and knives did not get on very well together and she was always cutting herself – her hands were a mess. Nevertheless, her hands were free. Her ankles were still bound but how quickly could she move and would she be quick enough before that boy attacked her. She had no idea where to go and what to do when she got there.

"Okay, Logan – let's give you a break," the voice chuckled. "Now, let's see about hot stuff over here."

The youth came over and he gazed down at Juno for a moment. Juno simply glared back.

"That fire is still there, I see. Your boyfriend needs a little more work, but I think we'll find out what you know."

A hand reached down and seized Juno by her T-shirt, yanking her to her feet. She was careful to keep her hands where they were tied, the knife held tightly in her right fist. He wrapped a large hand around Juno's left bicep and he pulled her towards Logan. Juno was horrified by all the blood which covered Logan's face. His jeans were also sodden with blood on his right thigh. Then the youth noticed something and Juno realised that she had screwed up – the rope which had bound her wrists remained where she had been lying. The youth had noticed and his face turned very angry as he brought up a large fist.

Juno took her chance and she slashed out with the knife.

..._...

Juno was nowhere near fast enough as the knife was deflected before it even came close.

The girl realised her hopeless situation as the knife was knocked from her grip so she did the next best thing – she reached out and she grasped hold of something; actually, a pair of somethings and she squeezed. The bellow was immense as she felt herself slapped around the face. The force of the punch knocked her sideways and she fell to the floor. She lunged for the knife but the youth came at her, only he faltered as something hit him from behind and he fell to the ground. Juno looked up to see the battered Logan grinning down at her. The chair had obviously not been fixed to the floor and Logan had been able to stand and then lunge at the youth, knocking him down. Juno kicked the youth in the face, repeatedly, putting him out cold. With a speed which surprised Juno, she quickly severed the rope binding her ankles within seconds of retrieving the knife. Logan's ropes quickly followed and they both stood up wondering what to do next.

"That way," Logan suggested as he pointed out the only doorway into the room.

..._...

Guinevere had no idea how far to trust Nicholas, but she really did not have much of a choice.

Nicholas had mentioned that he had checked out a large portion of the area before he had gathered up the courage to approach Guinevere. He was aware of various abandoned properties which had ticked all the boxes for a trained _Predator_. Those were the same basic boxes as would be ticked by kidnappers or other unsavoury people. They had no idea who might have taken Juno, nor what sort of trouble she was in. It had also become very obvious that Logan had somehow become involved and he was missing too. Guinevere could not remember seeing anybody suspicious about – if she had, then Juno would never have been allowed out of the apartment.

Nicholas, apparently, _had_ noticed a youth skulking around the area, only he had not been able to get close enough to identify the youth, or to find out what he was up to. Chances were he was just looking for a score, rather than underage sex. That had cheered Guinevere up, no end. She had also found out a little more about the boy – he rode a Honda motorcycle; nothing special, just a couple hundred horsepower. The boy had also followed that youth a couple of times – apparently, just to keep up his skills, Nicholas had admittedGuinevere had not believed a word of it, but she had no choice as she needed the extra help. Despite what she felt towards Nicholas from a sexual point of view, or any other point of view, he was a very capable young _Predator_ with a special set of skills which Guinevere would make use of.

They headed away from the apartment on their motorcycles, Nicholas leading.

..._...

The door was not locked and Juno pulled it open.

"Where the fuck are we?" she asked as she and Logan found themselves in a large warehouse, empty but for lots of rubbish and plenty of dirt and dust.

"Judging by the noise, we're close to a major road – not that that helps us any," Logan commented.

"Maybe we should have killed that bastard," Juno voiced out loud.

"Too late," Logan said as he looked back at the fallen youth.

"Huh?" Juno queried as she too looked at the youth.

Or rather where the youth had been – he was gone.

"Oh, shit!" Logan growled as he grabbed Juno's hand and he ran towards the farthest wall where there was a door.

"We were having so much fun," a familiar voice sneered.

Then Juno jumped as she heard the crack of a pistol – it was loud inside the building and she missed where the bullet struck as she ran.

..._...

Nicholas just happened to have been looking in that particular direction, or he would have missed it completely.

He recognised the result of a bullet striking a glass window and he slammed on his brakes. Guinevere swore at the boy as she swerved around him and slammed on her own brakes.

"Where'd you fucking learn to ride?" Guinevere growled.

"Same place you did, partner."

"What did you see?"

"A bullet coming out of a window – that derelict warehouse," Nicholas said as he pointed out the building.

"Well, move that fucking ass!" Guinevere ordered as she accelerated in the direction of the warehouse.

"Fuck!" Nicholas growled as he followed on after his girl.

..._...

Logan and Juno wrestled with the door to no avail.

Bullets flew around them – it was obvious, to a point, that they would be dead, if that was what the shooter wanted. They used that to their advantage as they desperately sought to find a way out. Then the gunfire stopped – thirteen rounds; maybe his magazine was depleted, Juno hoped. Then, out of nowhere, Logan was kicked to the floor. Juno went on the offensive and she struck out, kicking the youth in the side before she herself was flipped over and she crashed down on her back. Juno screamed out in pain but she jumped back to her feet and gamely continued fighting. Juno was not stupid; she had figured out that the youth was something special and that he was a _Predator_ – a super Predator? She was also very aware that she stood no chance of taking the fucker down – none what so ever.

Logan was hurt, so whatever skills he had – and Juno figured they were similar to Guinevere's own – were limited to what his damaged body could accomplish. He was holding up well, but the blood was getting all over the place as he spun to avoid the long arms of the youth. Then, just as Juno was kicked down to the ground, for about the fifth time, there was a sharp crack from the direction of the door, followed by a crash and then running feet. Juno was yanked to her feet and she looked up to find herself looking into the very concerned face of. . .

"Nicholas?"

"Come on, it's past curfew, little lady."

"Little. . .!"

"Move!"

"Where's the fucker?" Logan growled as Guinevere helped him to his feet.

Guinevere looked around the warehouse and she saw nobody.

"Gone."

"Fuck!"

"Do you know who it was?" Guinevere asked.

"I do," Logan admitted. "His name is Leo Shepherd. . ."

Guinevere and Nicholas exchanged a dark look.


	10. Trauma

**_The following morning  
Wednesday, October 26th, 2016_**

 ** _THE APARTMENT_**

It was Juno's first sleepover.

However, unlike the naked Guinevere who was wrapped around the equally naked Nicholas in the same bed, Juno was clothed, and she had the bed to herself. The clothed Logan slept on the floor like the gentleman which he was. As the young girl gazed down at her boyfriend, she winced at the sight of the various medical dressings which covered his wounds. The boy was still asleep, recovering from the beating which he had endured at the hands of Leo Shepherd.

On their return from the warehouse, Guinevere had been very angry, and she had torn into Juno with a gusto which Juno had never seen before. Logan had come to her defence, only for Guinevere to tear into him as well. It had taken a surprisingly brave Nicholas to bring Guinevere back under control and calm things down. Logan had explained that there had been nothing either of them could have done to prevent their being taken. He had also gone on to explain that without Juno's level-headed thinking and her hidden blade, then things could have ended a whole lot different.

Guinevere had calmed down and she had insisted on checking Juno out for injuries while Nicholas sorted out Logan.

...+...

"I'm sorry that you had to go through that, Juno."

Guinevere winced as she removed Juno's T-shirt and bra. The bruising on her back had to be painful but the young girl was bravely grinning through the pain.

"I did what I could – without your training. . ."

"Well done with the knife."

"I know you always carry stuff hidden away."

"I'm pleased to see you picking things up. There doesn't seem to be anything to worry about, here. Your fingers are fucked up but then you still haven't learnt to keep them away from sharp blades, yet!"

"Sorry."

"You'll learn, one of these days. Now, I know this will have been a shock for you. Learning that Logan is a _Predator_ was a shock to us, too. Go easy on him – if he had wanted to hurt you, he could have done it easily. Don't press him – not yet. He's obviously scared and just wants to hide his past – I know where he's coming from."

Juno left Guinevere and she went to find Logan. She actually blushed when she found Logan sitting on the edge of the bath, naked, while Nicholas finished helping him undress. Logan looked up and he grinned sheepishly.

"Now you've seen me naked," Logan quipped.

"You never saw my boobs," Juno countered.

"I'll leave you two alone," Nicholas grinned as he left the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

...+...

Juno grinned as she looked down at the sleeping Logan.

The boy had a very nice body – muscular like Nicholas – although Nicholas had a bigger dick. For Juno, it was only the second dick she had ever seen. However, it had behaved just like the first as she had pulled off her T-shirt. She had thanked Logan for saving her and she had kissed him. His hands had rubbed against her pert nipples before they had separated after her first ever kiss. They had showered together and despite Logan's obvious attraction to Juno's naked body, which had Logan blushing, he did touch push anything on her.

Juno got up, peed, dressed, and reported to the kitchen. She found a naked Guinevere and a naked Nicholas kissing part way through preparing breakfast.

"Really!"

Guinevere actually giggled as she ran off to the bedroom with Nicholas close behind. They reappeared a few minutes later fully dressed. While Juno was digging into a bowl of chocolate cereal, Logan appeared in just his boxers.

He sat down at the table and he nodded as Guinevere placed a mug of coffee before him.

..._...

"My real name is Kai Wynter. I came in with the Third Intake – August 2011. I never recognised you, Guinevere – not properly; you've changed – at least your body has. They took me when I was twelve, in April 2015. I was selected for a classified program which required that I endure plastic surgery to alter my appearance. _Urban Predator_ fell apart before I ever found out much about the operation. I thought that I might be targeted, so I hid under an assumed name which fitted with my new appearance. My aunt – she really is my aunt – took some convincing but she took me in. To be honest, I forgot all about the damn tattoo."

"I saw it and I kind of reacted," Juno admitted. "Anybody but Logan and I would never have said anything."

"Leo must have overheard us talking – never knew he was around, or even alive."

"Leo?" Juno queried.

"Leo Shepherd, Wolf," Nicholas explained. "He and a girl called Lucy Ford were the very first _Predators_. They were a special pair – Wolf and Piranha."

"He hinted towards missing someone," Juno commented.

"To be honest, I was very surprised he reacted the way he did," Logan/Kai went on. "He seriously believes that somebody infiltrated _Urban Predator_ and tore it apart from the inside."

Guinevere nodded.

"Naturally, considering he knew almost every _Predator_ of our age range, and him not recognising you – that put him on alert."

"It hurt, too."

"Okay – we have three _Predators_ ," Guinevere summed up. "With another one keen to skin Logan for information."

"We have a team!" Juno grinned.

"Hold your horses, young lady," Guinevere said sternly. "I still don't know if I can trust Nicholas."

"He did help to save us both and . . . well . . . I checked up on him."

..._...

"How in hell's name did you do that?" Guinevere demanded.

"I called that special number and I obtained a copy of his file. . ."

"So that was what was in the FedEx package the other day," Guinevere replied. "So, anything bad?"

"You were able to get my file?" Nicholas asked.

"Long story," Guinevere commented. "Can you make another call? Maybe get the file for Kai Wynter? Just for confirmation."

Logan/Kai shrugged as he dug into a bowl of cereal.

"I can do that," Juno acknowledged between bites. "Should I ask about Lucy Ford and Leo Shephard, too? Wouldn't mind seeing your file, Guinny."

Guinevere glared at the smirking youngster.

"You are never seeing my file. I think, between us, we know enough about Leo and Lucy for the moment, so no need to push our luck."

* * *

 ** _That afternoon_**

 ** _THE APARTMENT_**

Juno was lying on the couch, her arms wrapped around Logan – he was keeping the name.

There came a knock on the door. Guinevere glared at Juno who ignored her. Nicholas also ignored the sound.

"It's not my place," he pointed out.

Guinevere jumped up and she stalked to the door. She checked the spyhole first – it was a courier with a FedEx package. That was quick – Juno had only called Hit Girl two hours previously. Once the door was open, Guinevere held out her hand for the package.

"Hello, Guinevere – here are your files. I was in the neighbourhood, so I thought I would just drop them in. As for Logan and Nicholas – they check out."

Guinevere was stunned to recognise the girl from the warehouse – only she had clothes on; the green eyes were unmistakeable. It was Hit Girl, only without a mask. The motorcycle helmet covered up most of her features, yet blond hair was visible around the edges.

"Thank you. I never did get the chance to say thank you for everything."

"No need – you just keep that wayward girl safe. My team are close by should you need help. Good luck, Lilith."

"You want to come in?"

"No thanks – I have an ongoing operation in L.A. to get back to."

With that, the leather-clad courier turned, and she headed for the stairs.

..._...

"Delivery?" Juno asked.

"Yeah – it was her."

"Her?"

"Hit Girl."

"What?" Nicholas exclaimed.

Guinevere ripped open the package and she revealed three neatly bound files.

"What do we have here?" she mused. "Nicholas Hyde AKA Trauma. Kai Wynter AKA Riptide. Oh. Guinevere Murdoch AKA Lilith. So nice of her to send my file."

"Gimme!" Juno yelled.

"Keep dreaming, honey," Guinevere said as she kept a firm hold on her own file.

She was keen to see what her file said, but first, she motioned for Nicholas to come over and he sat beside her on the couch.

"Okay, Mr Hyde, let's see what they had to say about Trauma," Guinevere grinned.

There were several minutes of silence as Guinevere flicked through the pages. She nodded a few times and chuckled too.

"The little cunt was actually quite good."

Nicholas grinned.

". . . enjoys touching himself. The boy has no compunction against masturbating before females in the showers . . ."

Nicholas simply shrugged.

"The boys enjoyed playing with themselves, especially in the showers when the girls were there," Guinevere explained. "However, considering they couldn't actually ejaculate at that stage, they resorted to seeing who could wee the furthest. . ."

"Extra points for peeing on a girl?" Juno grimaced.

". . . you got them figured out, honey," Guinevere chuckled. "It was really gross, but then they hit puberty and they began to jerk off, and yes, extra points for getting semen on a girl's skin."

Nicholas was grinning, as was Logan.

"I weed on Guin!" Nicholas offered proudly.

"Dirty fuckers!" Juno growled.

..._...

They broke for pizza and they each enjoyed a laugh as they ate.

Guinevere never noticed Nicholas slyly slipping a folder from the stack of three.

"Okay," Nicholas grinned as he flipped through the pages.

"No!" Guinevere exclaimed.

"Ah . . . Guinevere Murdoch is struggling with some of the more basic aspects of self-control. However, when she is not crying, or attacking another child, she grasps her studies well. Hopefully, the onset of puberty will give her an opportunity to grow up . . . waffle, waffle, waffle . . . unfortunately, the onset of puberty has done nothing to correct the fits of immature screaming and crying . . . waffle, waffle . . . here we go . . . Murdoch received three strokes of the strap for causing heavy bruising to the groin of Nicholas Hyde during another immature explosion of emotion."

"He kissed me," Guinevere explained meekly. "Then he squeezed my left tit."

"So, she kneed me in the knackers, twice," Nicholas added. "Wasn't worth the squeeze – not much there to be honest."

"You want another knee in the genitalia?"

"What would be shoved into those lovely red pubes each night?" Nicholas grinned.

"Oh, she has about three vibrators for that," Juno commented.

Guinevere's cheeks turned bright red.

* * *

 ** _The following morning_**

 ** _Thursday, October 27th_**

 ** _Garnet Avenue_**

"Where the hell are we?" Nicholas asked.

"I feel like I'm about to get mugged by some drug dealer," Logan added.

"Oh, we got rid of them," Juno commented as she pushed the boys towards the entry door.

"Welcome, boys!" Guinevere announced as she entered an eight-digit code into a keypad and the door clicked open.

Juno shoved Nicholas and Logan inside before Guinevere slammed the door. She turned to face the two boys.

"This is Haven – our bolthole and our place of sanctuary. If either of you two breath a word about it, you won't have just me after you. I won't go into why for the moment, but this place is partially funded by Hit Girl, so you fuck things up, she comes after you. Understand, jerkoffs?"

"We do," Nicolas said, and Logan nodded.

"Now, I would suggest that you both go and get changed," Guinevere directed.

"Then, I am going to get down and personal – sorry – I am going to be sparring with Guin," Nicholas said, "while Logan does his best to help Juno learn which end of a knife is the business end and why holding the business end with her hands is not a good idea."

Juno scowled as she hid her healing hands.

"If I remember, Kai Wynter had some similar issues," Guinevere chuckled.

..._...

Juno was impressed.

It had been the first time that she had seen Nicholas fighting properly and Guinevere was not holding back as the two Predators flew about the mat. Juno's eyes were involuntarily drawn to the muscles of the fifteen-year-old's body as they flexed. The sweat accentuated those very same muscles as the boy moved to avoid his opponent's fists. His opponent was not eyeing up Nicholas' attributes; she was more interested in how the boy could fight. However, as far as Juno could tell, Nicholas could fight. The younger girl grinned as she watched Guinevere being tossed down onto the mat. Nicholas was just as skilled as the older girl; however, the boy was much stronger, a factor of his gender.

Guinevere was standing for none of it. She was angry about being put down before her protégé. She and Nicholas had been pressed together, and they had trained together. They had suffered together, and they had grown up together. They also knew each other's moves and each other's weaknesses. Guinevere sunk her left hand into her partner's groin, seizing everything there and twisting. Nicholas bellowed out in shock and pain, but to the boy's credit, he reached down and with his left hand, he grasped a good amount of right breast and he dug his nails in while his right hand went straight down the front of Guinevere's shorts and he grasped a good amount of red pubic hair. Guinevere's bellow of pain almost matched that of Nicholas.

Juno loved it.

..._...

"When you've finished eyeing up those two, let's get back to business, shall we?"

Juno grinned as she turned back to Logan. The boy held up a standard combat knife.

"This is the pointy end . . . and this here is the blade. You don't touch these with your hands. You are, however, allowed to hold the knife by the grip at this end."

"Sarcastic twat!"

"Sorry."

Logan grinned at Juno, pleased that he was able to converse with her as a developing equal. He had witnessed how well she had fought at the warehouse, and he had been very impressed. He gauged the youngster's current skill level as that of a post-tattoo Phase 1 who was not far from graduating to Phase 2. To be honest, she was not all that far, in certain aspects to becoming a Phase 3 _Predator_. Guinevere had done really well. For the first time in months, Logan had no need to worry about anybody finding out. He had his friends and they were also his allies. Okay, he was a little dubious about Hit Girl being involved – who would not be – but Juno did not seem to be worried and neither was Guinevere. Logan had also figured out why Juno enjoyed rough and tumble: it was obvious that Guinevere had taught her how to be a tomboy.

"Okay, Juno. I had trouble with knives – they scared me. Is that why you have trouble handling them safely?" Logan asked.

Juno hesitated before she nodded.

"It's nothing to be ashamed about. Like you, I was thrown in at the deep end. I was scared of everything around me. Using my hands and feet was one thing, but everything else scared me. The nunchucks, the throwing knives, the combat knives, the pistols, even the lowly bullets. All those instruments of death scared me. I was just ten-years-old, and I had suffered extreme humiliation at the hands of the instructors and the older _Predators_. I eventually received help from an unlikely source."

Juno motioned for Logan to continue.

* * *

 ** _December 8th, 2011_**

 ** _Colorado, USA_**

For Kai Wynter, life had taken a sharp turn for the worst, if that were actually possible.

The boy was four months into something akin to a prison sentence, only there was no sign of when the sentence might end. The boy was seven months past his eighth birthday and he was very frightened – that bitch, Instructor Morris, had made it blatantly clear that if he did not improve very soon, he would meet a bullet, up close and personal. The bitch had even shown him what bullet it would be. Therefore, the small boy sat on the floor in the corner of a classroom, with a nine-millimetre pistol round in his hand.

Tears spilled down his cheeks.

..._...

After ten minutes, the door opened, and Kai scowled.

There were many things a new _Predator_ was taught. Some were taught by the Instructors while some were handed down by existing _Predators_. One of the rules passed down to the latest batch of Apprentice _Predators_ was: avoid the devil twins at all costs. Kai felt very worried as he found an identical face on either side of him. The twin eleven-year-old girls were evil incarnate as far as most _Predators_ were concerned. The twins had stuck together ever since they had arrived as part of the First Intake. They were bullies of the very worst kind and they took great joy in attacking boys in particular. They thought it hilarious to smack a boy in the testicles and watch the boy crumpled to the floor. Both girls had been strapped more than once – not that that had much of an effect on their bullying. Therefore, Kai had reason to be scared.

"Please – just leave me alone."

"Wynter, isn't it?" one of the twins asked.

"Yes."

"They want to put a bullet in your head, right?" the other twin asked.

Kai nodded, unable to voice a reply.

"We want to help."

"I've got nothing to give you."

"We knew that," the first replied.

"We want you to owe us," the second added.

Kai was trying to figure out what was worse; being indebted to the devil twins or receiving a bullet in the head.

..._...

Kai signed over his life to the younger, female version of the Kray Twins.

Each evening, they spent an hour teaching the boy to fight and to use weapons. Only Kai struggled with knives. He would fumble them and all but cut his fingers off. The twin called Sky took the time to show him how to flick open a Balisong without hurting himself while the other one, Christina, took the boy through the steps needed to throw a blade and how to sharpen a blade. Kai learnt to respect the blades and his fear for what they represented faded. Along with that fear, went the threats against his life. He began to excel at his weapons' training and his training in general.

Unfortunately, that excellence brought him to the attention of some senior people who decided that Kai Wynter could prove useful for a very special mission.

* * *

 ** _Thursday, October 27th, 2016_**

 ** _HAVEN_**

Juno smiled.

"That little boy, he, was you?"

"Yes. Being scared of these weapons is dangerous, Juno, believe me. I'll help you master those blades. Guinevere appears to have sorted out the more physical aspects – not that there is anything wrong with your physical aspects."

Juno giggled – she could not help it – and Logan blushed. Juno glanced over at her mentor to find that Nicholas was no longer sparring with his woman, he was ravishing his woman and his woman was all but naked. Juno tipped her head and Logan quickly got the idea. He tripped Juno and then dived on top of the girl who screamed in delight. Juno did not fight it. She lapped up the attention and she cared less when she felt her breasts being exposed to the room.

Juno groaned as she felt sensations emanating from, breasts, nipples, labia, and . . .

..._...

Forty minutes later, the Haven was silent apart from steady breathing as the occupants slept off their sensual activities.

To an interloper, should they have entered the Haven at that moment, the view would have been an interesting one with four naked bodies strewn across the training mat. Guinevere awoke first and she at up, gazing around at the other three bodies. She grinned at the sight of Juno and Logan hand in hand. She checked out Logan – the boy appeared reasonably well equipped for his age, and skilled from what she had heard of Juno's screaming. Guinevere had not really been paying attention, just enjoying Nicholas' hands and then his dick as it had thrust deeply inside her. Juno's eyes flickered open next and she smiled happily, gazing up at the gently rotating fans above her.

"Did you have fun?" Guinevere asked gently.

"Yeah," Juno replied as she sat up, ignoring the fact that she was stark naked, just like her mentor.

"I see that Logan is a breast man," Guinevere commented.

Juno looked down at the red marks which surrounded her breasts and the very red nipples.

"He likes them – and I like him liking them, too."

Guinevere laughed as she stood up. Juno followed suit and she followed her mentor into the small kitchen where they each grabbed a Coke and sat down to talk, still naked.

"Did Logan. . .?"

"No – I'm still a virgin from that point of view," Juno confirmed. "I'm not ready for anything like that – not yet."

"Just a play, then?"

"Yeah – I pumped him dry," Juno commented with a grin as she tried to peel the dried semen off her tummy and thighs. "Ewww! It's in my pubes, too."

"Better when it's fresh – comes out easier," Guinevere advised sagely.

"Hi, girls!" Logan commented as he ran his eyes across the elder girl. "Those pubes are to die for."

"Hey!" Juno complained.

"I like the colour – but yours, Juno, are lovely and soft," Logan replied.

Juno found herself giggling again and she gave Logan a kiss at the same time as grabbing hold of his dick which appeared to be growing again.

"Round two?" Juno asked.

Guinevere laughed at Logan's pained expression. But before Logan could respond, Juno dragged the boy off towards the bedroom.

"What about you?" Nicholas asked.

"I'm still breathing, ain't I?" Guinevere responded as she seized Nicholas by his balls.

* * *

 ** _Two weeks later_**

 ** _Thursday, November 10th_**

 ** _HAVEN_**

Juno was both amazed, but also very annoyed.

She and Logan had just turned up, having been summoned by Guinevere, who had not been in the apartment when she had awoken that morning. On arrival at the Haven, she had found her mentor and her mentor's fuck-toy checking over a pair of awesome looking BMW R 1200 GS Adventure motorcycles. Of the two machines parked side by side, one was Cordoba Blue while the other was Racing Red. It was obvious that the red machine belonged to her mentor. Logan was also amazed at the show of power before his very eyes. Both machines were equipped for off-road use with bash-plates, auxiliary lights, and panniers. Juno's mood was not encouraged as she noticed a third motorcycle and she scowled. That one was Nitric Orange and it was a Honda – a Honda CB500X again equipped for off-road use.

"That's for Logan – means we can all go out," Guinevere commented, pretending to ignore Juno's growing annoyance.

"You're awesome, Guinevere – I really mean that," Logan replied as he examined his new ride very closely, ignoring Juno completely.

"It isn't fair; you guys getting motorcycles; I've learned the basics – I can ride, too!"

Guinevere grinned before calling out from behind her own motorcycle.

"Oh, Juno – could you go get me that tarp, over there, please?"

Juno stomped off and Guinevere counted down with her fingers. Just as she folded down her little finger, there was an ear-splitting scream.

"Did you know?" Juno growled at the boys as she reappeared.

"I helped Guin unpack it," Nicholas admitted while Logan just shook his head.

"And before you ask, Juno – it isn't from me; check the bike," Guinevere directed.

Juno did, and attached to the light grey 2016 Honda CRF250L there was a card. The card was purple with two letters embossed. Juno ran her fingers over the 'H' and the 'G'.

"Wow!" Logan admitted.


	11. On the Trail of Hit Girl

**_Four days later  
Monday, November 14th_**

 ** _THE APARTMENT_**

"Guinny?"

"Yeah . . . Nick – let go!"

"There's a letter for you – came by courier," Juno said as she handed her mentor the envelope.

Guinevere pushed Nicholas off her and she studied the large white envelope which was made from heavy paper. It was addressed to: ' _Miss Guinevere Murdoch_ ' but with no address. Carefully, Guinevere broke the seal and she peered into the expensive envelope. Inside, there were two thick cards.

...+...

 _Miss Guinevere Murdoch_

 _is cordially invited to the grand opening  
of Los Angeles' premier new Dojang_

 ** _D-JAK: LA_**

 _Melinda Lizewski requests your presence at_

 _3002 Main Street, Santa Monica_

 _on **Saturday, November 19th, 2016** at **7PM**_

Food and drink will be provided. Formal or smart casual dress.  
Please RSVP to: Paige Williams at D-JAK, 915-939 West North Avenue, Chicago, IL 60642.

...+...

Guinevere checked the other card to find an identical invitation made out to: ' _Miss Juno Richmond_ '. Could it be her? Who else could be contacting them from Chicago?

"What is it?" Juno asked.

"We've been invited to a shindig in Santa Monica on Saturday."

"Us too?" Logan asked.

"No – you boys are excluded," Juno commented as she studied the two invitations.

"You can both come to LA with us, though," Guinevere said.

* * *

 ** _That afternoon_**

That afternoon, Juno was not happy.

She was lying on her front, her back bare, and she was allowing somebody to permanently mar her skin. By 'allowing', she had actually allowed Guinevere to take control of her body and engage an overweight buffoon in a beard to attack her with a with a lethal weapon. It hurt, too.

"Why am I here?" she moaned.

"I want to give you something to show who you truly are," Guinevere replied. "On the left is an angel wing with a demon wing on the right. It fits perfectly between your shoulder blades and can be added to as you grow. They are who you are, now."

"If you say so."

..._...

"Cool!"

"I thought it was a good idea," Juno commented as Logan and Nicholas examined the fresh tattoo some hours later. "I persuaded Guinny to let me have it done."

Guinevere raised an eyebrow and Juno grinned foolishly. Nicholas just shook his head – he knew full well that Juno had not gone willingly.

"She's really grown up the past few months," Guinevere commented to Nicholas. "I'm really proud of her."

"You've done amazingly well, Guin," the boy responded. "You've prepared her for life in the real world. I see bad days ahead."

"So, do I. It's been way too quiet."

* * *

 ** _Two days later  
Wednesday, November 16th_**

 ** _Main Street and 26th Street_**

Lilim could see something troubling her mentor.

"What is it?"

"Nothing," Lilith replied.

Lilith was not happy. Every alarm-bell was ringing and every one of her senses told her to stay at home. Only, she pushed those warning signs down. She figured it was the attack on Juno which had brought on the cautiousness, but there was something about that night which worried her. Logan was at the Haven, tracking them via the GPS gadgets which Hit Girl had left them. He was also in full two-way communication with the two girls. Nicholas had also felt the same warning signs and he had insisted on being out on the town as backup. He was a few streets over on his new BMW R 1200 GS Adventure. He was linked into the same communications network and armed.

Lilith concentrated on the road as she kept to the speed limit on her deep red Honda CRF1000L Africa Twin DCT motorcycle. She could feel Lilim's arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Her eyes were checking everywhere for danger – and for targets. She was determined to provide some more live training for Lilim. Putting her at risk was important to condition the girl and ensure that she did not get complacent. It was harsh but that was the world in which they lived. The first target of the night was not long arriving in Lilith's sights. As they crossed over 26th Street on Main Street, they passed a small business on the left. Something had caught her attention – it had only been a fleeting look, but she knew an automatic weapon when she saw one.

"Haven, Lilith – I have something hinky and we're stopping to investigate."

..._...

Lilith pulled in a hundred yards down the street behind the neighbouring unit.

They dismounted and removed their helmets. Lilith took a few moments to look around the darkened area, looking for danger. She knew it was there, even if she could not see it. Waving Lilim forward, she swung up and over a seven-foot steel-mesh gate. Lilim stayed close behind her mentor, looking around for danger and guarding Lilith's back. They ran around the back of the lot and then scrambled over some part-built boats and up onto the roof of their target building. There were twenty translucent skylights to choose from on the gently curving roof. Lilith made for the central one at the back of the building and she crouched down while Lilim kept watch, herself crouched down.

Lilith searched around the skylight looking for anti-theft devices – she found simple alarm tape and magnetic switches. It took her all of forty seconds to bypass the crude attempt to keep her out without sounding an alarm. Her eight-inch blade made short work of the catch and she gently eased the skylight open and quickly hung upside down to check what was below. She found herself within the girder structure of the roof and all the activity was safely twenty-feet below her and there were bright lights between her and them making her all but invisible. Lilith popped back up and waved Lilim down the skylight to crouch on a beam. Lilim was quickly joined by her mentor as she pulled the skylight back down into place. Carefully, Lilith edged along the beams until she was close to where there was a group of maybe eight men in deep discussion over a table covered from end to end in high-powered weaponry. Lilith turned to Lilim and she began to whisper.

"Eight men. They're dealing in some lethal weapons, down there. One of the purchasers has drug tats – that's bad; selling them those weapons will make them untouchable. Now, we have two choices – we do this the easy way, or. . ."

With a whimper, Lilim lost her footing and before Lilith to grab her, she fell downwards, landing on the hood of a car.

". . . the hard way," Lilith finished with a groan as she swung down from a beam and kicked the closest man in the face, sending him reeling in pain and a spray of blood.

..._...

Lilim was pounced on by three of the men.

The girl did not scream out – much to Lilith's surprise – but she quickly thought through what was happening and she went on the attack, bringing into play the adage: 'the best defence is a good offence'. Lilim kicked and punched her way off the hood, causing the men to retreat momentarily, but long enough for Lilim to regain her feet and she drew her twin fourteen-inch carbon-fibre batons. Lilim went to town on the nearest man, causing the man to yell out in pain as he was struck repeatedly in some very tender places. Lilith had no time to marvel in Lilim's courage and bravery as she was facing the remaining five men – and she appeared to have picked the bad arses with drug tats! But then, she _was_ the _Predator_. Her own batons were out, and she attacked two men who came at her – neither appeared all that concerned that a pair of masked vigilantes in body armour had just dropped into their midst.

A machete flew through the air and was blocked by the carbon-fibre batons which were almost unbreakable. However, the force of the blow had been huge, and Lilith staggered back under the strike. She caught sight of movement to her right and she swiftly grasped both batons in her left hand, sweeping her eight-inch combat knife from her sheath and sending it flying in the direction of the movement. One more drug enforcer would never walk the streets. The man sagged as he examined his chest which had the safe end of a knife sticking out of it while the unsafe part was embedded in his chest, his heart cut in two. Lilith had no time to watch the man slide to the floor as she grasped a baton in each hand and went on the attack, cracking heads, arms, legs, stomachs, whatever came within reach. Men yelled out in agony as the fiend in her deep red combat suit wrought vengeance on those who dared to run guns in her city.

One of the men came face to face with the unearthly vision and he found himself staring up into eyes which blazed an angry fiery orange. The eyes sent the fear of God through the God-fearing man and he dropped his weapons and ran . . . straight into a she-devil with devilish red eyes which had the man sinking to his knees where Lilim took a baton across his forehead, putting him out cold. The two surviving men left standing were just as unnerved as they were worked into a corner and the glowing eyes were the very last thing they saw that night as everything went very, very dark.

Lilith and Lilim quickly bound each man with plastic ties before Lilith ordered Riptide to call a Lieutenant Bonanno at San Diego Police Headquarters and she gave him the address.

"Let's move, Lilim!"

* * *

 ** _2600-block, Main Street_**

Lieutenant Patrick Bonanno just shook his head.

It was one hell of a haul, all on the word of an anonymous caller. He had arrived, sceptically, with three patrol cars and six men to find eight very pissed-off men, all bound, with three or four going on about having been attacked by a pair of she-devils or demons with glowing eyes. Bonanno had suggested mandatory drug tests for each of the men once they reached SDPD Headquarters. As he returned to his car, his cell rang.

"Bonanno."

"Enjoy my little gift, Lieutenant?"

The voice was an electronic mishmash of sound making it impossible to identify the voice underneath. Bonanno chuckled.

"Are you the one with the orange eyes of the blazing red ones?"

"Orange."

"You have a name?"

"Lilith."

"And your partner?"

"Lilim."

"She-devils – I see."

"I don't expect your support, Lieutenant, but I want you to know that we are on your side, despite the line we tread."

"A very fine line, vigilante. This is not Chicago. We have no tolerance for vigilantes in San Diego. While I welcome your gift, tonight, I cannot condone the way the gift came my way. I see you, I will arrest you, Lilith."

"I would expect nothing more, Lieutenant!" the voice growled as a motorcycle stopped beside his car.

Bonanno had the fright of his life as he looked up into the orange eyes of Lilith and the red eyes of Lilim.

"Stay safe, girls," he said aloud, and both nodded as the motorcycle accelerated away along Main Street.

Bonanno did not bother calling it in; he knew that they would be long gone . . . besides, he was very grateful for the night's unexpected extra paperwork – sort of.

* * *

 ** _East Harbor Drive_**

"You are fucking certifiable!"

"Calm down, Trauma – Jeez!" Lilith chuckled.

"You could have both been killed!" Trauma went on over the radio as he cruised two-hundred yards behind the girls. "What if that policeman had chased you?"

"We're safe – so shut the fuck up!" Lilith growled – she was getting annoyed with her boyfriend's bellyaching.

Lilith took a left onto South 32nd Street, heading north, away from the water. They headed north for a couple of miles, but Lilith slowed as she approached the Martin Luther King Junior Freeway, stopping at G Street and 32nd Street.

She had heard gunfire.

..._...

At F Street and 32nd Street, Lilith dismounted after crawling forwards.

The gunfire became louder as they took cover behind a tree and examined the scene before them. A San Diego Police Department SUV was taking fire from unknown assailants. An officer could be seen lying on the ground at the front right of the vehicle, firing at an unseen somebody. Lilith and Lilim were viewing the SUV from the right and from the back. The vehicle blocked any view of what was underway beyond the large black vehicle with the white front doors and white roof. The vehicles red and blue roof-top lights were flashing away, casting an eerie light over the scene. Lilith drew one of her twin Glock 19 Gen4 pistols while Lilim drew one of her twin Glock 43 pistols. Both advanced slowly, keeping in the shadows and looking out for the enemy. The SDPD SUVs were usually double-manned – so where was the second officer? The prone officer stopped firing and he rolled over to switch out his magazine. Lilith could see dark stains on his uniform – he was wounded, in his abdomen.

"Riptide, roll the police and an ambulance to our location: officer down and needing assistance."

"Copy that!" Riptide responded from Haven.

Lilith moved like lightning as a shape appeared over the hood of the SUV and a gun was turned on the police officer who was just rolling back into position to return fire. Lilith snapped off three rounds, and the approaching man fell forwards and struck the hood before rolling onto the blacktop. The police officer rolled over and he aimed his pistol directly at Lilith. Lilim moved to cover her mentor but she held out her left hand to indicate that they were not after the cop.

"Easy," Lilith said slowly. "We're on your side. Any more?"

"Two – they took my partner," the cop grimaced.

"An ambulance is on the way," Lilith replied. "Which way did they go?"

"They took the alleyway between those two buildings – he's only a rookie, but they dragged him out of the SUV . . . and they shot me."

"You're safe," Lilith said as she heard the sound of approaching sirens. "We'll get the rookie back."

"I think you will," the cop said as pain wracked his body.

Lilith and Lilim ran down the indicated alleyway and they came out behind the buildings.

"Blood!" Lilim exclaimed as she found a trail, easily visible on the pale concrete roadway.

..._...

The police officer had only been out of the academy a matter of months.

He was a 'rookie' and learning his new career from a senior Sergeant. He loved the job and he enjoyed what he was giving back to the city he loved. Only, the city had some very nasty people in it and it was his job to keep them at bay to allow the law-abiding citizens of San Diego to go about their business. That night, they had stopped beside the road to monitor two men in a car, parked up in the shadows. The men had seen the two police officer's get out of their SUV – but then the shooting had started and his Sergeant had gone down, hard. He had got a single bullet off before he was grabbed and yanked to the ground. It became obvious to the rookie that he was to be used as a human shield for the man. He found himself being dragged down an alleyway, even as he had heard more shooting and then silence.

Was his Sergeant dead?

..._...

The blood trail was easy to follow but the girls were careful not to run headlong into a trap.

Lilith was in front, with Lilim close behind. Together, they covered each other and a full three-sixty-degree view around them, and also above them. Nicholas and Guinevere had hammered into Juno how to monitor a virtual sphere around herself at all times. The enemy could come at you from above, below, from each and every direction. An assassin, or a vigilante, had to have constant, accurate situational awareness which Juno had struggled with, at first – but she was learning fast. Lilim could see windows overlooking them and she looked for movement, twitches of curtains, anything which could indicate danger. She watched her 'six' to ensure that nobody was coming up from behind to ambush her or her partner. It was information overload for the youngster as her brain attempted to process everything which she saw. Her gauntleted hands held the pistol tightly, always following her line of sight – it was pointless seeing an enemy with your pistol pointed in the wrong direction; that had been another lesson quite literally hammered into her by Nicholas. The boy was a good, but harsh, teacher, and Juno had learnt a lot from him. Logan had passed on some tips, but he deferred to Nicholas for most of Juno's teaching.

Eventually, Juno's overloaded mind began to play tricks on her. She began to see things that were not actually there. Her eyes struggled to focus on everything. Her breathing was elevated and her heart racing with the adrenalin which flowed through her system. Then she made a mistake. Her eyes reported seeing a movement to her left and her brain decided that it was something dangerous. Lilim did the only thing that she thought was right for the situation, she opened fire into the shadowy darkness. Lilith dived to the ground as bullets flew, twisting to bring her own pistol around to where Lilim was firing. She saw nothing and there was no return fire.

"Cease fire!" she growled, jumping to her feet and slapping down Lilim's pistol.

But the damage was already done. Two gunshots rang out and Lilith fell to the ground, grasping her side. Lilim screamed out, her mind still overloaded.

"NO!"

Two more gunshots rang out.

* * *

The fifteen-year-old boy, Nicholas Hyde, was not amused.

Lilith was taking blasé risks which he deemed unacceptable, but it was not his call to make, and the girl tended to be difficult when it came to changing her mind about something on which she was already decided. He could only offer advice and hope that Lilith would see sense. She was a professional and highly skilled, so she was not reckless, but she saw nothing wrong with taking risks. That was her _Predator_ training. Normally, _Predators_ would operate alone, so the risk was their own. However, Lilith now had Lilim to consider and Nicholas did not want anything to happen to the younger girl – he liked her a lot and felt protective towards her. To an extent, he would also protect Lilim from Lilith where required.

As his Trauma persona, he had closed on the two girls to ensure he could help if required. He had seen the gunfight, and he had accelerated down to the far end of the block from where he hoped to head off the surviving attacker. He had got close enough to see Lilim firing off into the darkness, apparently spooked by something. Then he had seen the target pop out from behind a dumpster and take advantage of the situation by shooting Lilith. Lilim had screamed out, instead of shooting Lilith's assailant. It had, therefore, been left to Trauma to double-tap the assailant in the head. While he felt for Lilith, he went to help the injured cop first. The rookie cop was just getting to his feet and he seemed only to have a flesh wound on his shoulder.

"You'll be fine," Trauma growled from behind his motorcycle helmet before he ran over to where Lilith was scrambling back to her feet, a hand to her side. "Are you injured?" he demanded.

"No," Lilith grimaced. "Armour stopped the bullet, but it hurts like hell.

"Let's move before the police arrive," Trauma suggested. "Lilim, snap out of it and move!"

The two girls made a dash for their motorcycles, taking a circuitous route with Trauma covering them both.

* * *

 ** _HAVEN_**

Logan was ready when the team arrived back.

Guinevere was in obvious pain when she pulled off her helmet and mask. Juno looked very upset with tears spilling down her face. As for Nicholas, he appeared to be very angry. Logan knew what had happened – to an extent – as he had heard everything over the communications equipment. First, Nicholas helped Guinevere remove her body armour. He then checked out her ribs which were very red on her right side.

"Nothing broken, just very bruised," he reported, before he turned on Juno. "What the hell did you do?"

"I'm sorry. I thought I saw something. My mind was overloaded."

"It's not her fault," Guinevere began.

"No," Nicholas growled. "It is your fault, Guin."

"What!?" Guinevere exclaimed.

"You pushed it too far, tonight. You put Juno at risk. If it was not for your training, she might have been killed at the first place you visited. What if I had not been there, huh? You're pushing her too far, too fast, Guin. She is _not_ a fucking _Predator_ – far fucking from it!"

With that, Nicholas assisted Juno with her armour and weapons, ignoring Guinevere.

..._...

Guinevere felt wretched.

She understood exactly what Nicholas was saying . . . and she believed every word. She had put her life . . . and much worse . . . she had put Juno's life at risk. Guinevere pushed Nicholas away and she took over undressing Juno.

"Juno, I'm really sorry for putting you at risk, tonight. I got caught up in the action and I lost track of what was going on. You were not ready for tonight. You did do very well, though. Please accept my apologies, Juno."

Juno turned as she pulled off the last of her body armour.

"Guinny, you are my mentor and I will follow you to the ends of the Earth. I am not perfect, and neither are you. You are coping with looking after a young teenager – me – while you also have yourself, another teenager, to look after. Of course, I forgive you, Guinny."

The two girls hugged.

"Are you two going to make out?" Nicholas asked. "If so, Logan'll go get the popcorn."

Guinevere and Juno jerked apart, both grinning.

"Well, Nicki, if you give me a few moments, I'll make it worth your while, and I will apologise for my behaviour in ways you've only fantasised about," Guinevere purred.

Nicki squeaked, having lost the ability to talk.

"How about we play, ourselves?" Juno hinted as she slipped out of her undersuit, sports bra and boy shorts.

Logan grinned as Juno led him towards the showers.

* * *

 ** _The following afternoon_**

 ** _Thursday, November 17th_**

 ** _HAVEN_**

Nobody stirred until almost one the following afternoon.

Seemingly, everybody was somewhat tired from their night out, not to mention the carnal activities which had followed. True to her promise, Nicholas had enjoyed the time of his life. His loins, not to mention his genitalia, were a little sore, but it had been so worth it. The boy opened his eyes to find a bare breast just inches from his eyes. He reached up and he kissed the deep pink nipple. The owner of the nipple giggled at his tender touch. Guinevere was also a little sore. Both her labia and her breasts had taken some abuse during the night – not that she was complaining, it had been well worth it to experience more than one amazing orgasm. Parts of her body were covered in a mixture of her own bodily fluids and Nicholas' bodily fluids. Both sets of bodily fluids had dried on her skin which felt totally icky but in a good way.

"You're forgiven," Nicholas chuckled as he gave Guinevere a kiss on the lips.

* * *

 ** _Two days later  
Saturday, November 19th_**

 ** _Boulder Creek Road,  
Cuyamaca Rancho State Park_**

They were heading out for a morning on the rocky mountainous passes above San Diego.

By late morning, they were tired. The four youngsters paused, and they parked up their machines before dismounting and removing their helmets. Each was covered in sweat, thanks to the high energy, so Nicholas reached into one of the panniers of his BMW and he passed out litre bottles of water. Juno downed half the bottle before she sank down onto the dirt beside her motorcycle. She was joined by Guinevere who continued to take short sips of the water.

"Did you enjoy that?" Guinevere asked unnecessarily as she saw Juno's grin.

"That was the best fun I've had in ages," Juno replied happily.

"She rode well," Logan commented.

"Yeah – she did," Nicholas added, and Juno blushed furiously.

Guinevere turned at the sound of approaching motorcycle engines – seven to be precise.

..._...

It was a large group, consisting of three women, five girls, and a pair of boys.

The youngest girl rode two-up with one of the women on a Ducati Multistrada Enduro pro, while the youngest boy rode behind an older boy on a Ducati Scrambler Desert Sled Black Edition motorcycle. An older girl rode behind another of the women on a second Multistrada. The seven motorcycles, five Ducati Multistradas and a pair of Ducati Scramblers, cut their engines and the riders dismounted, removing their helmets as they did so. Guinevere's eyes almost popped out when she noticed the woman with long blonde hair who rode with the youngest girl. The woman placed a finger to her lips and she grinned. Juno's eyeballs were also on the verge of rolling down the mountainside, but Guinevere gripped the younger girl's wrist hard enough to return Juno to her senses. Guinevere then moved her eyes onto a pair of girls who could only be twins – no . . . they could not be they; could they?

The group also began to take a drink as they chatted animatedly amongst themselves.

..._...

For Maddie, it was an amazing experience.

She had never ridden on the back of a motorcycle before and she had found it exhilarating. It was obvious that everybody there were accomplished riders – even the little ones. The twins had each offered Maddie a ride, but the thirteen-year-old did not trust them that much and instead, she opted to ride with Erika who was only too happy to have Maddie with her. Maddie allowed her imagination to run wild as she studied the opposing group of two boys and two girls. All were teenagers. The tallest girl appeared to be the leader. Her eyes matched those of the twins and the boys were the same. The younger girl appeared normal, but only to a point – her eyes exhibited a darkness too. What the hell was it with those teenagers who seemed to be nothing better than hired thugs? No – that wasn't the right term. Killer? Slayer? Assassin? That was the word. The twins were assassins and so was that other girl.

There was something which Erika and Mindy was keeping from her.

..._...

"You guys out for a morning ride?" a short girl of maybe twelve years of age asked.

"Yeah," Guinevere replied. "Just up from San Diego.

"Great day for it," Juno added. "Nice motorcycles."

"Thanks," the blonde-haired girl replied. "I like the grey Honda – a nice machine."

"It's my first motorcycle."

"A good choice, if I do say so myself."

Guinevere grinned as the blonde-haired girl winked.

..._...

After the two groups had rested, they all remounted their machines and restarted the engines in a thunderous massed roar.

They all took off down the dirt track at speed, with Juno trailing along behind the group. Guinevere and Mindy were in front, vying for the lead, although Mindy had passed off Anne-Marie to Hailee in anticipation of the race. Their BMW and Ducati machines were fairly well matched in power and weight, so it was down to the riders' skills. Both machines took air as they passed over a crest, coming down hard, the suspension systems absorbing the impact as the riders accelerated towards a narrow switchback which would have to be taken in trail. Mindy put on a reckless burst of speed while Guinevere decided on caution – especially after Nicholas' attack the previous day. Mindy entered the switchback with inches to spare as Guinevere's front tyre narrowly missed the rear tyre of Mindy's Ducati. With tyres spinning wildly and dirt flying, the machines took the switchbacks at speed, only the riders' considerable skills keeping the machines upright as they slid around the bends.

At a dip in the track, they took a large puddle of muddy water at speed, sending the spray up all around them. Both girls were grinning beneath their helmets as they enjoyed the nail-biting race. Both machines performed flawlessly, as did their riders who then powered up the trail, racing for the top. Neither girl was letting up as they raced. They hit higher speeds over the level, smoother sections of the trail, before reducing speed dramatically for the more difficult sections where the trail narrowed, or it twisted and turned. The two girls were well ahead of the main group, but their dust cloud was visible for miles, making it easy to follow them from a distance. As they reached their final few hundred yards, the power was put on and both riders pushed their skills to the limit before they roared onto the flat plateau at the top of a hill and both skidded to a dusty halt. Mindy flipped up her visor, holding out her hand to Guinevere.

"Let's call it a draw," Mindy chuckled as Guinevere pushed up her own visor and shook hands. "Wouldn't want to show up the next generation."

"Not a bad ride for an old girl, eh, Hit Girl?" Guinevere chuckled.

* * *

 _This storyline continues in_ **Chapter 5: D-JAK Heads West** of my other story: **Fusion: Los Angeles.**


	12. Hunted Creatures

**Author's Note:** _This chapter follows on from_ **Chapter 6: Panther Claws** _of my other story:_ **Fusion: Los Angeles** _._

* * *

 ** _Wednesday, November 30th, 2016_**

Juno was having the time of her life.

She may have only been cleaning weapons, but she enjoyed the work and it kept her mind focused. She was fully aware that Guinevere was keeping her busy so that she could not focus on the bad events from the previous week. As far as Juno could tell, Guinevere, Nicholas, and Logan were very serious about past events and she figured that was because of their training as professional assassins. The three of them would talk into the night, discussing tactics and tactical operations. It was all way beyond anything which Juno could take part in. Not that she felt left out; she just helped where was qualified and left it at that.

"Thanks, Juno – you've been a big help," Guinevere said with genuine praise.

Juno grinned happily.

"So, what's happening next?" she asked.

"We keep up the pressure on those cunts who tried to ambush us. We have the resources, and we have the people," Guinevere replied. "You up for it, Lilim?"

"Bring it on, Lilith!"

Juno was so happy, but in a little over twenty-four hours, she would be anything but.

* * *

 ** _The following evening  
Thursday, December 1st_**

Morale was high and all four were ready for action.

The girls wore their combat suits while the boys wore body armour. It would be the first night out for Riptide, but only in a support role. He would be coordinating the night's operations from his Nitric Orange Honda CB500X with a secure tablet. He could monitor the locations and the communications of the team, guiding them as required. The city was dangerous for four youngsters, even with their training. As before, Trauma would hang back, leaving the girls on point. He would intervene only when needed with Riptide as backup.

After mounting up, the four of them headed west, towards Mission beach.

..._...

As they rode, the team discussed the night's plan.

The plan had previously been discussed in exquisite detail, back at Haven, but it was good to go over everything again – especially for the newbie! Intelligence acquired by Riptide and Trauma had informed them about a gathering of undesirable reprobates who were making a play against some of the local drug dealers. The reprobates were in the employ of their new friend, Dieter. That could not be allowed to happen. Dieter Mannheim could not be allowed to increase his control over the nefarious gangs and drug dealers within San Diego. Once the bastard got his feet comfortably under the table, it would take a minor miracle to shift him. They had inflicted a hefty bill on him in lost men and equipment. It was merely a drop in the ocean to someone as important as Dieter, but he would not take kindly to having his nose bloodied. Due to the damage and destruction from the previous week, large sections were cordoned off for repairs, so the team had to divert around the obstacles.

Unfortunately, none of them had noticed the watchers.

..._...

They picked up Mission Boulevard and headed south.

"I got a bad feeling about this," Trauma radioed from a few hundred yards back.

His senses were going haywire and everything told him that they were standing into danger.

"We have a job to do, let's just keep an eye out for trouble," Lilith countered.

Lilith was in command, so Trauma kept his eyes peeled. A block over, Riptide had similar feelings, but he followed Trauma and Lilith as both were older and more experienced than he was. He also knew that, as a team, they had to take risks if they were going to take down those who would do San Diego harm. It was a tall order – a _very_ tall order, he thought – but that was what they had each committed to. Apart from Lilim, who was a veritable novice, the rest of them had reasonable experience with combat and they had they _Predator_ training which they could use to keep themselves out of too much danger. Trauma moved closer to the two girls, keeping Lilim in sight at all times.

As they approached Belmont Park, the action began when Lilith came off her motorcycle. There had been a loud crack – Trauma had instantly registered the unmistakable sound of a high-powered rifle – and then the front tyre of Lilith's machine had shredded, flipping the motorcycle. Lilith narrowly avoided having her head squished as she rolled into the curb, leaving her motorcycle to wrap itself around a light pole. As she pulled off her dented crash helmet, she saw Lilim running towards her, but before the girl could reach her mentor, she was shot, full in the chest, blasting the youngster onto her back in the centre of the street.

Trauma skidded to a halt, barely able to comprehend what was happening as first one and then the other girl went down.

..._...

Lilim was struggling to breathe as her body struggled to cope with the concussive strike to her chest.

The wind had been quite literally knocked from her lungs and between the lack of oxygen, the pain was extreme. Her body armour had prevented her from being killed outright, but as the girl writhed on the street, she was very close to dying if she could not make her lungs operate again. Yet again, Lilim's life was saved by Lilith as the older girl struck the younger girl in the chest prompting her collapsed lungs to re-inflate. Lilim took a deep, deep breath as she fought back her tears beneath her mask. Her entire life – all thirteen years of it – had flashed before her eyes and she had been certain that she was dead. She struggled to her feet, grimacing against the intense pain in her chest.

"Come on – we have inbound!" Lilith warned and they both drew their batons.

Large men were converging on them from all directions and they were armed with various items form machetes to baseball bats. As they began to surround the two vigilantes, another joined the fray. Lilim's courage leapt as Trauma stood beside them. She was still scared by the men advancing on them, but Trauma exuded presence and she knew that she would always be safe with him around. It did not take long for the fighting to begin. The men attacking them were not there just to intimidate, they were there to put the three of them down, although Lilith saw something else, but not what. Lilim was kicked in the right thigh, very hard, and the girl screamed out in pain as her leg gave way and she sank to one knee. It took her a few seconds to recover enough to regain her feet, but she received another kick to her chest and a punch to the side of her head. She sagged against a column, her head spinning from the strike and her chest burning even more from the kick. Any more strikes were blocked as Trauma shot Lilim's attacker dead with a bullet to the head. Lilim never felt the spray of warm blood which struck her mask and upper body. She struggled to regain her focus and she suddenly found Trauma yelling at her from just inches away.

"You okay?" he bellowed over the cacophony of sound from the fighting which was all around them. "Lilim!"

"Yes . . . I'm okay . . . I just need a few seconds."

"That's all you're going to get – now, move!"

..._...

A few yards distant, Lilith was in the thick of the action.

At the back of her mind, she worried about Lilim, but she knew that Trauma was keeping an eye on the youngster. Besides, Lilith had quite enough to be dealing with right at that moment. She was fighting four on one which would normally not be too bad, only every time she put a cunt down, another would take his place. She was tiring, and she knew that she had to get a moment to rest or she was a gonna.

 _"Team, this is Riptide, you need to get out of there – right the fuck now!"_

"What's going on, Riptide?"

 _"The fucking Hounds of Hell are coming down on us in two fucking minutes!"_

"Care to elaborate on that?"

 _"About a dozen men . . . and dogs."_

"Dogs!" Lilith exclaimed.

A dozen men – a walk in the park . . . dogs; they scared the living daylights out of her. She was trained to handle attack dogs, as was Trauma, but Lilim – she would be, quite literally, eaten alive.

 _"Err – something new just whizzed past me. . ."_

"Like what . . . never mind!" Lilith replied as she caught sight of a motorcycle approaching from the north.

The men attacking them appeared to part, as if by magic. The powerful machine came to a very rapid halt a dozen yards from the three vigilantes. The Kawasaki Ninja ZX-10R ABS was matt black all over. The rider was clad in a very similar colour scheme from head to toe. It was a female, possibly a young adult. Without haste the rider removed her black helmet, handing it to one of the men surrounding them. Lilith understood – the men had been the warmup. Her and Lilim were the key targets – that bastard was playing with them. Now, they had someone new to deal with. Lilith hated unknowns – they scared her. She always wanted to know what was going on and why – it was her training.

The combat suit was top-notch, Lilith noticed as the woman dismounted from the motorcycle. No skin was visible, but it was definitely a woman – the curves and the visible breasts demonstrated that – and she was well-toned, definitely able to fight from the obvious muscles in all the right places. Lilith took a few carefully focussed deep breaths before she turned to face the new arrival. Lilim did the same, adjusting her stance and position to backup her mentor. Trauma was a few feet off. He lacked the outward body armour of his colleagues, but he wore a mask and he had a conformal combat suit under his clothing. He made to backup Lilith and Lilim, but he found his path blocked by the new arrival's minions.

"You stay here, pretty boy," a deep voice growled, and Trauma glared up at a man who was almost as wide as he was tall.

"You die first, big boy – your muscles are obviously compensating for the tiddler in your shorts," Trauma responded. "I'm _more_ than manly enough to take down a little dick like you."

"You boys can see who can pee furthest on your own time," a new voice called out.

..._...

Their opponent had spoken.

The combat suit was black but there appeared to be some subtle dark grey and dark red highlighting around the seams. Compact pistols – maybe Berettas – were visible in holsters on each hip along with a brace of throwing knives on each thigh. She bore a single sword, the hilt of which was visible over her left shoulder. However, her utility belt bore a pouch reminiscent of that which the _Fusion_ vigilante Mist utilised for her chain whip. There was no indication at that point of what might be residing in that pouch.

"What do you want?" Lilith demanded.

"For you to die, honey."

"Not tonight, bitch!"

"I don't think you or your pint-sized . . . whatever . . . have any say in that."

Lilith growled, and her eyes burnt a severe orange colour as she took several steps to one side with Lilim two feet behind. The woman was intimidating them – or trying to. Obviously, she wanted the kudos for taking her and Lilim down. It was almost chivalrous, but there had to be more to it than that. However, until Lilith could figure it out, she would take advantage of the lull in the fighting. She was allowing her muscles to rest, if only for a few minutes – whatever it took to regain some of her strength. She knew that Lilim would be doing the same – Trauma too.

"Who are you?" Lilith continued, dragging things out.

"I am Tornado."

"All wind – thought so," Lilith chuckled.

A nerve had just been touched, or so it seemed as Tornado drew her Ko-Katana and charged at Lilith. With a decisive movement, Lilith brought up her fourteen-inch carbon-fibre batons and placed them end to end, joining them as one staff before depressing two sections of the staff and a twelve-inch blade deployed from each end of what had quickly become a lethal double-ended bō-staff. Tornado nodded approvingly as her first strike was parried by Lilith who made a counterstrike with her opposing blade, missing Tornado's stomach by a whisker. Lilith was in her element, focussing on the opponent and her movements – she was good . . . highly skilled even. She had been taught by someone good, that was obvious, but Lilith had her own skills, many of which had not yet seen the light of day.

Lilim was worried – she did not have anything like the skills to fight somebody who appeared to a seasoned martial arts fighter like Tornado.

..._...

Tornado was a strong fighter, that was obvious, Lilith knew.

She was also strategically minded. Lilith had very good situational awareness – maintaining a three-dimensional image in her mind of everything around her. It was difficult and complex, taking concentration and brain power, but there was no choice if you did not want to be surprised. In her mind, she noticed that her opponent was edging closer and closer to Lilim. That was Tornado's strategy – divide Lilith's tasks. Lilith would have to decide on protecting herself, protecting Lilim, or fighting Tornado. There was no way in which she could do it all, but she had no choice. Lilim would have to fight to the very best of her ability and Lilith would have to watch Lilim's back as well as her own.

"Lilim – she's coming for you; strike now!" Lilith hissed over the comms.

 _"Lilim, trigger your blades,"_ Trauma radioed, catching on. _"You have to attack, but keep Tornado at arm's length – understand?"_

Lilim was more frightened than she had ever been, but Lilith needed her help and she was not about to back down. She triggered her own blades which locked into place at the end of her batons. She took a deep breath as she felt the warmth of her own urine in her groin as she peed herself with fear. She bolted forwards and she concentrated on her target and focussing on a point to bury her blades. She came in from Tornado's left side, just as Lilith took her attention away from Lilim's direction. Lilim was able to slash the enemy across her left side, the razor-sharp blade striking the body armour but not penetrating. However, the strike had been strong enough to cause bruising and the surprised Tornado spring into action, altering her stance.

"You get that one as a freebie, little one – no more," Tornado growled. "You die first, little one."

As Tornado moved, the two vigilantes kept on either side of her as much as possible, limiting her actions. Trauma continued to feed Lilim guidance as she moved, correcting her stance and position. He knew that the youngster was totally outmatched, but he also knew that she had no choice but to fight.

 _"Lilim, take off a few legs of these fat bastards – it'll confuse things for Tornado."_

Lilim moved like lightning, her blades lashing out and severing a man's legs just above the knees. The man yelled out as he fell into the ever-growing pool of his own blood, landing on his severed limbs. Tornado had to jump up to miss the writhing body and she momentarily lost her own situational awareness, allowing Lilith to get in her own strike, sending Tornado to the ground in a heap. Not that Tornado stayed down, she rapidly rolled back to her feet in time to block the next strike. Tornado was getting annoyed as she noticed that her opponents were working as a team and that was causing her a problem. The attack on her minions was unexpected, but ultimately a good tactic. A second man went down, his stomach ripped open and his guts spilling onto the street. The man was reaching out for anything and he managed to grab Tornado's passing ankle, felling the black-clad vigilante. Tornado smashed her fist into the man's face and he let go of her ankle.

A strike from Lilith onto her right wrist forced her to drop her blade and she rolled away, reaching into her pouch.

..._...

Lilith raised an eyebrow beneath her mask as Tornado began to spin her meteor hammer with increasing speed.

The spherical hammer was attached to about five metres of chain-link. Then the hammer was released, and it flew unerringly in Lilith's direction. Lilith dived to her left, dodging the lethal device which at closer inspection had barbs and spikes adorning the sphere. Tornado was an expert with the weapon as she quickly brought the hammer back under her control and ready for another strike. She let fly and Lilith dodged again, however, one of Tornado's minions received the hammer full in his face, destroying said face completely and killing the face-less man instantly. As a result, the minions took several paces back from the fight.

"Own goal!" Lilith chuckled.

..._...

The sharpshooter was ensconced atop a building which gave him a commanding view over the target zone.

He had already taken out the front tyre of Lilith's motorcycle – shame about the bike, he had thought – he cared less about the human inside the combat suit. He had strict orders not to kill either of the two main targets: Lilith and Lilim. He was just to ensure that they did not escape before Tornado dealt with them.

He momentarily took his eye from the scope of his rifle as he heard movement behind him. He had a watcher . . . 'had' being the operative word as the man crashed to the rooftop beside him, his throat ripped open by what appeared to be claws. The sharpshooter rolled as he reached for his pistol, then he felt fear like he had never felt before as he looked up into the face of death. He never felt the claws which tore apart his throat. He just felt the warmth of his own blood as his life flowed out onto the rooftop before he lost consciousness forever.

He never noticed somebody else taking their place behind his rifle.

..._...

Despite the fight not quite going her way, Tornado was having the time of her life.

She was fighting a pair of serious vigilantes – only one of whom appeared to have any serious skills, though. Lilith was a decisive fighter and despite the fact that the vigilante had endured a motorcycle crash, she was still fighting without any sign of injury. Her subordinate, Lilim, knew enough to be a pain in the ass, but that was it. Tornado cared less for her minions – they were expendable and there were plenty more where they came from, anyway. Admittedly, she had been playing with her food for the first few rounds, but it was time to put an end to the San Diego vigilantes and earn her fee. The next strike with her meteor hammer was a devious one which, outwardly at least, was aimed at the taller vigilante, Lilith. However, Tornado was able to alter the trajectory of her hammer at the very last second, and the heavy ball struck Lilim in the chest, knocking her down.

That was too much for Trauma – he smashed his elbows into the faces of the nearest men and he drew two throwing knives, driving them into the groins of both men, severing their carotid arteries. Amidst the confusion, he drew his combat machetes and attacked anything within reach. Blood spilled into the gutter as Trauma fought towards the fallen Lilim and Lilith. Lilith, too, had seen Lilim go down, but there was nothing that she could do about it while she was battling against Tornado, she would just have to trust to Trauma. Tornado did not appear to be enjoying her brief success as Lilith drove on her, harder and harder. Tornado took the opportunity to stow her meteor hammer and she swept up her fallen blade, parrying away Lilith's strikes.

While the focus was on the two major players, another was able to move into position.

..._...

Riptide had kept well out of the fighting, as he was supposed to.

He was Overwatch, checking for problems, and providing tactical support to the team. He had seen things go bad. He had seen Lilith crash, and Lilim being shot. His heart had been in his mouth as he had waited for them both to regain their feet. He had seen Trauma being kept to the sidelines as the new arrival had joined the fight – he had heard her name over the comms: Tornado. The general chaos around the site of the fight had allowed him to get closer – and just in time, too. He saw Lilim go down hard as the hammer struck her in the chest. He had heard the scream over the open comms. He had parked his motorcycle just a few yards away from the fight, and he kept his helmet in place. As the men surrounding the fight zone began to disperse as they came under attack from Trauma, Riptide moved in and he found Lilim still on the ground.

She was struggling to move as she got trampled and kicked in the melee.

..._...

Lilim could not believe how much pain she had endured that evening.

She could feel the tears beneath her mask, soaking her face. Her hands were shaking as was the rest of her body. Her chest was so painful. I hurt to breathe. It hurt to not breathe. It hurt to move. It hurt to not move. Then she felt a hand on her left arm and she brought her right baton around but stopped dead as she recognised Riptide in his helmet.

"Thanks for not chopping my head off!" Riptide stated. "Let's get you the fuck outta here!"

The boy hauled Lilim away from the stampeding feet and hence to her feet.

"Jeez, you're heavy!" Riptide exclaimed.

"Fuck you!" Lilim growled through gritted teeth as she struggled to support herself with Riptide's help.

"Can you ride?"

"Yes, I can."

Riptide helped Lilim over to where her motorcycle was still standing, and he helped her climb on. Gently, he eased on her crash helmet before pointing her towards home.

"I have Lilim and I'm gonna escort her home," Riptide radioed.

 _"Copy Lilim safe and heading home,"_ Trauma replied. _"I'll be right behind you once I have extricated Lilith from this mess."_

With that, Riptide headed after Lilim and they both took a devious route back to Haven.

..._...

Lilith and Tornado were still fighting.

The swords clashed, and punches were thrown. Neither appeared to be winning, and neither appeared to be losing. For Lilith, she felt relief that Lilim was safe and being escorted to safety. She could hear Trauma fighting his way towards her through the mass of cunts. Lilith was exhausted and there was not much left in the tank, so to speak. But then, out of nowhere, Lilith and Trauma registered a loud crack, followed by another, and then another. First one and then a second head exploded, and the cunts scattered as fast as their legs could carry them. As for the third bullet, Tornado was blasted onto her back as a bullet struck her a little to the right of her chest. Lilith decided it was time to leave and she quickly ran over to her motorcycle. Trauma regained his own wheels and he slammed on the brakes beside Lilith who was fiddling with something down by the engine of her destroyed motorcycle.

"Go!" Lilith ordered as she jumped up behind him.

Seconds later, the Honda CRF1000L Africa Twin DCT in deep red exploded as a thermite charge burnt through the fuel tank, setting fire to the entire framework and destroying any forensic evidence which may exist. It did not take long for Trauma to catch up with Lilim and Riptide.

Together, they made for home and safety.

* * *

 ** _The Haven_**

The ride back had been complete torture and Lilim struggled to walk as she was helped off her motorcycle.

The girl was in a lot of pain as she sank onto a couch and she pulled off her helmet and mask, sweat and tears covering her skin. Logan helped Juno to remove her body armour, so he could assess her injuries. Trauma yanked off his own helmet and mask as he guided Lilith over to another couch. Thought a part of Nicholas enjoyed the idea of undressing Guinevere, he took no joy in it as he knew she was injured.

Neither girl had done much more than unzip the top of their combat suits when Guinevere's cell rang – she recognised the incoming number and she accepted the call.

"Hello."

 _"This is a Marching Order – get the hell out of Haven!"_

Guinevere froze for a microsecond as her exhausted mind pieced together the words. Then, finally, the code phrase 'Marching Order' set off flashing red lights and klaxons in her mind.

"Marching Order acknowledged!" she responded as she dropped the call.

"We need to go!" Guinevere yelled. "Haven is compromised!"

Nicholas jumped up and he grabbed up his weapons. Juno shook her head to clear the drowsiness and she followed suit. Juno and Guinevere pulled on their masks, and they zipped up their combat suits. Trauma, his own mask in place, helped Lilim out of the side entrance, followed by Lilith.

"Move it, Riptide!" Trauma bellowed.

"Coming!" Riptide responded from inside Haven.

The three of them headed out of Haven, making for the storage locker across the way. They were maybe thirty yards from Haven when there came the staccato report of machinegun fire. The gunfire used intermittent green tracers which cut through the night like a laser beam as the high-intensity gunfire cut into Haven's brickwork. Everything moved fast – too fast – as there was a bright flash of light from the darkness. The rocket tore through the night, unerringly straight on its trajectory.

"Riptide!" Trauma yelled. "Get the hell out of there!"

But it was too late.

The single-story building bulged outwards for a micro-second before its concrete walls were shattered as they were blasted apart by the concussive force of the rocket exploding deep inside the structure. Lilith, Lilim, and Trauma looked on aghast as they saw their refuge tear itself apart before their very eyes. Lilim stared at the blossoming flames and a single word passed her lips.

"Logan."

* * *

 _That is the end for_ **Creatures of the Night** _. . . or is it?_

 _This storyline continues in_ **Chapter 8: Escape from San Diego** _of my other story:_ **Fusion: Los Angeles** _._


End file.
